A Little Something More
by Dez-Chan
Summary: Earth is being attacked by some strange beings, in order to save their world the Noah and Exorcists are forced to temporarily join forces. But they dont expect the key to their survival to be a pair of stubborn twins from another world  TykixOC,CrossxOC
1. Character List

**Character List:**

Story Title:_** A**_ _**Little Something More**_

Characters:

**Aura Desol– **

**Appearance:** medium length midnight black hair with the silver-blue tips that is usually kept in pigtails, one dark forest green eye (left) one ocean blue eye (right) changes colour around the outer edge according to mood, 5 ear piercings on each ear, a belly button piercing, a nose piercing, 3 tattoos (a black rose on lower back, yin and yang tattoo on ankle and a tattered butterfly on the hip), 5'5" and a bit

Clothing:

**Assassin outfit:** All assassins are given black pants with blue trimming at the bottom of the pant leg, three pouches to attach wherever they want, a dark blue-purple sleeveless jacket that comes with a hood and secret pockets inside, a black long sleeve shirt with blue trimmings on the edges like the pants.

**Favourite everyday outfit**: Long full finger black gloves that come up to the elbows that has a mesh near the top and a spider design on the center of the top part of the hand that has a red jewel in the center, baggy gray pants with 5 pockets (two front, two back and one on the lower right side of the thigh), a crimson t-shirt with small black devil wings on the back, a wiccan necklace and a pair of black army like boots.

**Family:** twin sister Luna and adoptive father (Ekon Desol)

**Personality:** Sarcastic, Sadistic, bit of a masochist at times, pervert, cocky, tends to be an ass, clumsy, friendly, caring and protective towards friends and family, childish, crazy

**Age:** 19

**Other: **Aura has mastered being able to use the energy in the nature to use a forgotten form of magic usually referred to as 'old magic' allowing her to be able to use nature in anyway she desires and has managed to control an ancient weapon (known has Yami no Gado) that was forged by a powerful magician several hundred years ago.

**Weapons: **

Yami no shugo-sha (Guardian of Darkness) – a weapon formed by magic, it will take shape of whatever the user wishes when its not activated, when activated it creates a full body armour that is thin and light but incredibly strong and a sword that is made up of black and blue flames.

Throwing knives

Daggers

A sword that is designed to look like a small hilt on a necklace, it only activates when it recognizes Aura through blood (it has a small pin on the side) and when pulled off the chain flattens and expands to create the rest of the sword while the hilt also expands and grows.

**Luna Desol – **

**Appearance:** long silver-blue hair with black tips that is kept in a low ponytail on missions but let down otherwise, one ocean blue eye (left) one forest green eye (right), 5'5" (just a little shorter the Aura), 3 ear piercings on each ear (2 studs and 1 hoop) and a nose piercing

Clothing:

**Assassin outfit:** All assassins are given black pants with blue trimming at the bottom of the pant leg, three pouches to attach wherever they want, a dark blue-purple sleeveless jacket that comes with a hood and secret pockets inside, a black long sleeve shirt with blue trimmings on the edges like the pants.

**Favourite everyday outfit: light** blue skinny jeans with dark blue straps that hang at the sides black long sleeve shirt that has a dragon design wrapping around the left sleeve and upper part of the body and a pair of black bondage boots that go half way up to the knee.

**Family: **twin sister Aura and adoptive father (Ekon Desol)

**Personality:** funny, sweet, sarcastic, laid back, childish, crazy, slight pervert (only in public, when it's just her and Aura she doesn't hide it), easy to get along with forgiving, brave, protective and caring to family and friends.

**Age:** 19

**Other: **Luna has become the wielder of four demon blades (Ainro, Elcheno, Mizu no Kami and Inferuno-shi) each one representing the four basic elements; air, earth, water and fire. The swords are not carried directly with Luna, when she needs them she releases one of the seals on the palm her hand (the seals form a circle in the middle of the palm) and then summons them through the released seal. Agility, speed and swordsmanship are Luna's specialty she is the best of the best. She is also capable of creating illusions.

**Weapons:**

Ainro

Elcheno

Mizu no Kami (god of water)

Inferuno-shi (death inferno)

Throwing knives

Small daggers hidden in boots

**Twins past:**

Both parents died when they were young and were sent off to a cruel orphanage that was falling to pieces, the beds were thin blankets on the cold cement floor and the food wouldn't have been fit for the undersized pigs that lived on the farm just outside of town. After a few months they could no longer stand it and ran away in the night taking refuge in a run down old building that hadn't been occupied in years that was said to be haunted by vengeful spirits and stole food/clothes to keep themselves warm and their stomachs full. But after a year and a half the head of the assassination cult stumbled upon the two girls and took them in as his own children raising them and teaching them the ways of an assassin.


	2. Prologue

This is the first fanfiction that I've ever tried writing, I'm not sure how well it'll turn out but I'd love some constructive criticism. I will also try to update at least once every week but I can't promise anything but I will try ^^"

Rated T for future violence and language.

Disclaimer:

I do not own anyone or anything from Man they belong to their rightful owner

Prologue

Seven months ago the Black Order and the Noah clan both started receiving letters of some un-natural disturbances around the world that was believed to be the work of innocence, however each time someone was sent to go investigate these rumours they encountered strange, unsightly beings that should not have existed in this universe. Their smell was worse then that of a thousand rotting corpses, the air around them only held the sense of death to all those it found and its body resembled nothing on earth, heaven or hell. No matter what the exorcists or Noahs did anytime they attacked their attempts were futile for the bodies would always regenerate to the way they were once before. Both sides soon began to realize that on their own they were no match and grudgingly agreed to momentarily join forces with one another until this new found threat was eliminated. Unfortunately the creatures never stayed long enough for anyone to find a way to beat them because after ten to fifteen minuets a door way of some sort would open up and they would retreat leaving nothing but dismembered bodies littering the once clean surface, buildings collapsing into of themselves, people torn apart from fear and grief of the lost loved ones. Those who were wounded but did manage survive the seemingly never ending blood shed never lasted long for the wounds quickly got worse disrupting and deforming the cells and body structure from the inside out.

Allan, Lavin, Bookman and Lenalee were given orders that they were to go scout New Zealand that has reported have encounters with the creatures and when the portal opens they are to follow the creatures through the door way, take a quick look to see if they could see anything of any significance. However they find themselves stuck in a completely different world called Alskar when the door suddenly closes when they step out. Little did they no this is where they will later discover that they may have found the thing to give them an advantage that may help them to save their own world. But how they were going to bring it back was a problem...well more like how to convince a pair of hard headed twins to aid them before it is too late...


	3. A New World  Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter...hope you enjoy...would love constructive criticism

Rated T for future violence.

Disclaimer:

I do not own anyone or anything from Man they belong to their rightful owner

~Two weeks earlier~ (First Person)

Ever since the other worldly creatures began appearing and threatening earth, two long time enemies were given two choices, join forces momentarily or be destroyed. Things were rough at first but that's to be expected going from enemies to comrades so suddenly isn't an easy transition. Several meetings had ended badly, more then one person left with cuts, bumps and bruises. But things settled down after the first few months and meetings went by smoothly just like the one they are in now. However the orders about to be given will have an unexpected turn of events that may very well be the thing they need to save their precious world.

"There have been four sighting reports of the creatures in Belgium, Baghdad, New Zealand and Sydney." Komui stated as he scanned the paper in front of him.

The meeting was being held in a secret underground room, the entrance hidden in a small forest just outside of London. It was cold and damp with no sunlight or windows. All the surrounding walls were a deep washed out gray that seemed to almost suck the life out of you.

Komui continued. "We'll be assigning you all into groups of four according to your abilities, strengths and weaknesses. By doing so we're hoping to minimize the risk of death. The groups were put together by the science department who as you all know analyzed your fighting. Reever."

Reever stood up and began reading down the list "Alright, there will be five groups to go investigate the areas of the appearances, the others will be sent out on scouting missions. Group Belgium will be Tyki Mikk, Lulu Bell, Jasdero and Devit. Group Baghdad New is Rhodes Kamelot, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory and Kanda Yu. Group Sydney is Dasiya berry, Noise Marie, Sheril Kamelot and Skin Bolic. Group Zealand will consist of Allan Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi and Bookman."

Several others were called and placed in the same four people groups, the corresponding person nodding silently as his or her name was called.

"Now that we have that all done with, the last thing there is that if any of you do run into the creatures, if you can try to get through the door. If and when you get through don't stay to long, we all know what to expect and that's utter chaos, just go in and see what you can find, any information on them is vital just make sure to get out as soon as possible..." Komui finished and everyone was dismissed.

~Present time~ (Allan's Pov)

Two weeks ago we were sent to New Zealand to go investigate some sightings of unknown creatures. The statements were true and we've already encountered the creatures several times however they were acting strange, instead of the usually bloodshed we witness they have simple observing but leaving at the first sign of us. We called it into headquarters and it turns out all the other groups have experienced the same thing. Some may consider it to be reassuring but it's even more nerve racking then anything not knowing what they are up too. We've been discussing a plan of action for the next encounter for the last hour but we have yet to come up with a good solid plan that will get us through the door, unharmed at least.

"Well how 'bout this, we hide in a near by tree and wait till they are about to leave then we jump out and run after then right through the door!" Lavi suggested enthusiastically.

"We can't do that you idiot" Bookman bluntly replied.

"Why not! It's perfect!"

"Lavi, say we do run after them when they are about to leave, what happens if they turn around and attack us while we running _directly _at them" Lenalee intervened before the two of them could possibly cause a scene

"...good point" Lavi sulked back into his seat in defeat sighing in irritation, probably from how long this is taking.

"Well for the most part I think Lavi's idea could work" I stated.

"For the most part?" Lenalee and Bookman asked, confusion clearly written on their faces where as Lavi's lit up at the though that someone agreed with one of his plans.

"Yes, we could hide in or behind a tree and wait for them to begin leaving. But instead of just running after them we cause a minor distraction in the opposite direction and run in before them while they are distracted. We've seen that they die within a minuet or two after the door closes so if we enter before them and it closes it shouldn't be a problem"

"That could work, but the distraction would have to be big in order for it to keep their full attention for that amount of time"

Bookman did have a point, but this was the best thing we had up till now. We just needed their attention in the other direction long enough. Suddenly Lenalee excitedly leaned forward.

"They have been showing up around a certain time recently so why don't we go before hand and set up that has a chain reaction, one event setting off the next sort of like dominos."

All of us looked at each other and nodded silently in agreement. This was the best thing we could come up with; now let's just hope it works.

~Time skip~ (still Allan's Pov)

We had everything set up and ready to go by early afternoon the next day or forty minuets before the usual time the door way materialized. Now all we can do is sit quietly and wait. In all honesty these creatures are like nothing I've ever seen, I thought akuma were bad enough as it was but these things make them look like harmless kittens playing with each other in a pet shop! Their shapes, sizes and colour varied but a lot of them that we've seen have had their skin seemingly tear open in new places with every step they or move they make, some had chunks of them missing as though their body had been rotting quicker then the rest of it like someone had taken some form of acid and splashed it in random places and they never were bothered to take action to clean it off. That's almost what they smelled like to, but worse. It was as though someone had taken a thousand already decomposing bodies, threw them all in one pile and lit it on fire letting it burn for hundreds of years without end!

Instantly my mind was pulled out of my thoughts as the door began forming in front of us, if we were quite enough and didn't attract their attention we can make this plan work. It's almost time at any moment they will turn around and start staggering back the way they came.

"NOW!" we all yelled in union setting off the first distraction.

The tree that was just being held up by the clear rope in our hands began falling backwards bringing several other trees with it creating a loud bang and releasing the second distraction. This caught their attention and we ran from the sides towards the door as white smoke began to fill the area. A ball metal knocked to the side crashed into another metal plate creating sparks which lit the fireworks sending colours swirling through the sky creating multiple shapes and designs. But that is all that we had time to witness for we all jumped into the door the instant we were close enough.

"IT'S FREEZING!" Lavi shouted, pointing out the obvious as we all began to open our eyes to let it adjust to the area around us. Bookman probably would have said some insult to Lavi for pointing something as idiotic like that but we were all in too much shock to say anything. The area we were in was almost like the underwater tunnels that would lead you in one direction except it wasn't water that was surrounded us. Instead it was an array of colours and stars that were gracefully dancing and twirling through the nothingness. There wasn't even an actual ground making you feel as though you were flying higher then the birds themselves. Sure it felt like it was negative seventy and there wasn't a lot of oxygen but this place was stunning! You would have never been able to find any place on earth that would be able to live up to this no matter how long or hard you searched.

Bookman was the first to break out of his trance and to break the silence that had covered us like a blanket.

"We should keep going, the door behind us has already closed so there's nowhere to go but forwards. If we stay here to long in such temperatures we will most likely die from the cold."

This caught our attention and knowing it was true we continued forward still speechless from what we were seeing. Not that we could have talked a lot anyway considering it was hard enough to breath as it was.

It only felt as though five minuets had past when we started to see a bright light at the other end shinning in all kind of colours like red, blue, green, orange...it almost seemed like they were shinning in a pattern. We paused in front of the door looking at each other and we all knew what we were expecting, destruction and death. It was to be expected considering it was those creatures that were heading there, but the instant we stepped through we were once again bewildered at what we saw.

Instead of the destruction and death of a cold barren land we had stepped foot into a thriving village full of life that was seemingly peaceful. Children were running around laughing and playing, adults were talking, working and strolling down the street happily. The road was built from multi-coloured rocks that appeared to be _glowing_, there were statues creating arches by what I'm guessing were the entrance ways, murals were painted on the buildings adding to the artist feel and in the middle was a fountain with little angel statues playing trumpets with water splashing into the bottom shooting out from them and sprouting from the top, I swear the water could have been mistaken for diamonds!

It didn't take long for us to catch the attention of a couple that was walking by, if it wasn't for our odd clothing it would have been the fact that we were standing there gawping.

The one on the right was a woman that had long wavy brown hair; equally brown eyes and a white, yellow trimmed rob like dress similar to what someone would have worn in ancient Rome. On the left was a tall man with _neon blue_ hair, onyx eyes and was wearing straight black pants with a gray double button shirt.

"'Ello" The woman said with a thick accent.

"...Hi" I slowly responded unsure of what was going on.

"My name is Jarrod and this is my wife Eona" The man now known as Jarrod said chuckling.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lenalee. These are my friends Lavi, Allan and Bookman."

"The pleasure is all ours" Eona replied with a cherry smile

"Where are we exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" Bookman questioned curiously.

The Jarrod and Eona looked at each other and then back at us looking amused.

"Why you're in Strener-ville" Jarrod replied

"Strener-ville?" I asked confused

"Yes dear, you know Sterner-Ville, part of the world known as Alskar" Teased Eona

At this point all we could do was stare at her wide-eyed. I doubt any of us know what happened or how it happened at this point in time but what we did know is that we were no longer in our own world...


	4. Hope  Chapter 2

This chapter won't have Tyki or Cross in it but they will be showing up in the next one. :]

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the -Man characters.

This chapter probably isn't the best but it is long so I hope you enjoy.

And if you can please review~ :3 I will send you lots of nummy chocolate chip cookies if you do :3 (or other ones if you don't like them) lol

* * *

~Lavi's Pov~

We had just found out not to long ago that Jarrod and Eona told us that we were in a new world called Alskar and now we were sitting in an almost deserted park at one of the only benches.

"How are we going to get back?" Lenalee asked softly in a worried. That's right not only are we in world we were also stuck, the doorway closed while we were busy taking in our new surroundings.

"Not a clue" sighed Allan "perhaps we could go asking around?"

"And what are we gonna say Allan? Hi! My friends and I are from a different world and don't know how to get home! Could you kindly point us in the next direction a _magical door_ will open so we can get back home?" I said miserably.

"Relax Lavi; we're all worried about what's going on at home with those creatures going around. It's hard for all of us to grasp the situation right now." Lenalee's reminder of home caused the three of us to sigh.

"We might not need to ask them_ directly _about our situation. We can simply ask them if they have ever heard of such creatures and if they say yes that's when we ask them if they know how to get home or how to beat them." We sat in silence contemplating Panda's suggestion; however that silence didn't last long.

" 'ey" We all looked up to see a man with red hair, purple eyes and was wearing black pants with blue edges, black long sleeve shirt with the same blue on the outer edges and a deep blue-purple vest.

"Haha, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear your little dilemma" The red head said

"Our dilem-? Oh! That! W-well yo-you see that, that was uhh th-"Allan began to stumble over his words trying to find en excuse explain what he had overheard.

"Relax, I'm not going to go telling you that your crazy or go spreading some sort of rumour, actually I know exactly what your talking about."

"You do!" This statement caught all of us off guard we hadn't expected anyone to really know what we were talking about, then again this world does seem to be packed full of surprises and things to catch you off guard.

"You bet! Well I don't know much myself, I only know a little bit however I do know someone who knows a lot."

"Who!" I urgently asked

"Ekon, he's the head of the assassin organization I work for. If anyone can help you it's him."

"Wait...your an assassin?" Allan asked suddenly unsure if he was someone we could trust.

"Yes, but there's no need to worry, I've got no reason to kill you nor does anyone else so if you want I can take you to him"

We all looked at each other nervously unsure if we should trust him and go or if we should stay here and try to think of another possibility. Figuring this would probably be our only chance

"We would appreciate that...sire?" Lenalee replied for all of us.

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself, my names Evan"

"It's great to meet you and we are grateful for your help we are extremely lucky to have been approached by someone who knows this sort of thing, I'm Bookman, this is Lenalee, Allan and the red haired idiot over there is Lavi."

"I'm not an idiot you stupid Panda!" this lead me to being hit in the face by that old geezer.

"Be quite you idiot!"

Evan was laughing at the little argument but we soon stopped as he motioned us to follow him back into town and out through another gate and explained that we will need to walk to the next town where the hideout was located.

~Time skip~

It took about two hours to reach our destination and we were now standing outside a tall white wall that surrounds the town.

"Is that blood!" I asked

"What that? Yea that's dried blood it's been there for a while. At first we would wash it off but no matter how often we did there always seemed to be more the next time then what we washed off the time before so we just stopped bothering." Evan stated shrugging his shoulders at the looks of disgust and shock that we were giving him.

"Well come on! It's getting late if we don't get in soon we wont be able to enter at all!"

The instant we stepped into the town it was obvious the major difference between here and the town before. In this town the buildings we old, almost ready to collapse the walls unable to support their own weight it was amazing they were still standing, there were broken statues, roads were unpaved and torn apart. The place itself looked un-naturally gloomy almost as though it had gone to hell and back more then once and to further increase that idea, the further we got into the town we began to see children crying and dead bodies. Most of the bodies were scattered across the ground pushed off to the sides to make way for walking where as some others were being suspended in midair from being impaled, the intestines from some of the ones impaled were barely attached and were hanging out from their bodies wrapping around them like boa constrictors and their faces showing complete agony even in death.

It was a horrible and gut churning sight, none of us could find our voices all that was coming out when we did try to say something weren't even real words and even if we could there probably wouldn't be able to find any words to or use to describe what we were seeing at this moment. I can't keep my eyes from wandering, inspecting ever little sound I hear only to regret it and wish I had not looked to begin with. Evan was doing the same thing just as mortified as the rest of us but kept on walking trying to keep his eyes on the path in front of him. About half way into town we got to a large building that was in better shape then everything else we had seen so far. It was obviously important because it had guards standing at the front gate, we couldn't see what they looked like because they wore hoods that covered most of their faces.

"We're here" Evan said, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that had engulfed us when we had first entered the town. However he wasn't the relaxed guy we had seen when walking here, instead he was serious and look as though someone was about to creep up behind him and kill him.

"When we enter the gate though I'll need you all to be careful, don't get me wrong though the others are really friendly, well most of them are. But several of them have a really bad temper and they were trained to kill and if they become irritated with an outside there isn't any rule stating they cant kill you as well."

We took the warning seriously and decided it would be best to stay silent so that we don't accidently say something that one of the people with the temper might get angry about. But in all honesty I think we all silently agreed that we shouldn't speak because none of us could find the words to do so, we were all too nervous and unsure about what may happen.

If you looked past everything you saw and looked at the details you could easily see that this place had once been a rich, bright and friendly place to live but something terrible happened and turned that around. We got to the spiral staircase and got about half way up when we began to hear voices it sounded like there was one man and two girls, the man was older sounding like he was in his mid to late forties and the girls sounded like there weren't much older then me. As soon as Evan knocked on the door the people inside instantly stopped talking, there was shuffling on the other side of the door but a few short moments later we were told to come in.

The inside of this room was in better shape then the rest of the building, there were six book shelves around the outer edges, a big window near the top of the wall, a large desk with papers scattered on it, a red carpet at the front of the desk and two smaller windows on the left and right of the room. Behind the desk there was a middle aged man who I'm guessing is Ekon had brown hair kept back in a low ponytail, silver eyes and was wearing a long blue worn out robe with a gold swirling patterns. One of the two girls that was standing on the right side had black hair with pale blue, almost silver tips that was kept in two pigtails and had one blue eye and one green one. The girl on the left had long blue-silver hair going down to mid-back with black tips that was in a low ponytail like the man, the same eyes as the girl before but backwards and both were wearing the same outfits as Evan. The two of them were standing off to the far left of the room observing our every move. I was about to go up to them and ask if I could interest one of them in lunch or dinner sometime but one stern look from Evan stopped me in my tracks. It was then that I realized that they might be some of the people he warned us about so I reluctantly stepped back into my pervious spot. Even though it wouldn't be best to go talk to them right now doesn't mean I couldn't look though and I had very good reason to because they were_ hot_.

"Ekon" Evan said bowing and proving my earlier assumption.

"Welcome back Evan, I assume the job went well?"

"Yes sir, target H. Gilserm has successfully been killed. And umm I was wondering what happened to town? The last time I was here it was well... It wasn't like this"

"The town was recently attacked by the devils. We managed to defend the town but as you can see the town was basically destroyed but it could have been worse. If you want more details then that you will have to ask one of your comrades. But great job on the assignment and it would also seem that you've brought some friends back with you."

"Errrmm, yes sir, you see their world has been attacked by the _**devils**_."

Devils, is that what they are called? I guess that makes sense they _are_ like devils. There was shuffling to the left of the room, looking over the two girls had started moving forward toward the desk to stand on either side of Ekon now appearing to be interested in the conversation.

"The devils?" As Ekon asked this he scanned each of us thoroughly before looking back at Evan for more clarification.

"Yes sir, I overheard them talking about how they had to get back to their world because it was being attacked, they didn't call them devils but the way that the conversation was going it was obvious what they were talking about." Evan replied instantly when he saw Ekon was ready to continue with their conversation.

"They were _obviously _talking about the devils?" the girl with the black hair asked frowning slightly

"How do you know for a fact that they were talking about them?" the girl with silver hair finished the sentence.

"Um..well just the actions they were saying about the devils, like how they came through a universal portal and how they couldn't find a way to beat them"

It was obvious the girls weren't satisfied with Evan's explanation and seemed like they were about to argue back.

"Luna" the girl with silver hair looked at Ekon

"Aura" The black haired girls head snapped toward Ekon when her name was called.

"Yeah?" They both asked in perfect union.

"Behave."

Instantly the two girls shut up without any hesitation as Ekon stood up and walked out in front of his desk to stand in front of us

"I apologize for my rudeness; I don't believe I have introduced myself." He said with a friendly smile

"My name is Ekon I'm the boss of this organization and the two girls in the back are my daughters Luna and Aura."

"It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Lenalee, that's Bookman, Allan and Lavi." Pointing at each of us as she introduced us Lenalee replied in a friendly tone.

"Haha, there is no need for such formalities Lenalee, please do call me Ekon. But now, introductions aside, why don't you tell us what has been happening in your world?"

Stepping forward to stand near the front of the group Bookman explained everything that has been happening since seven months ago not leaving a single detail out. While he was doing so I took this chance to go talk to Luna and Aura for some...interrogation questions.

"Sooooo how old are you two?"

"19." Quick and straight to the point, not to mention in complete union like before. But it was obvious that didn't like taking the long way around things.

"You two are sisters yea? How much is the age difference?"

"We're twins"

STRIKE! The two of them are_ twins_ that just makes things even better!"

"Twins? That's awesome! So uhh are you both interested in going out for lunch or dinner sometime?"

"LAVI!" Everyone yelled

"Hehehe" scratching the back of my head I walked back to the group but not before quickly winking to the twins.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Bookman asked irritated, but not before he kicked me in the face.

"Obviously I was trying to get a date" I replied after walking back to the group.

"I wouldn't do that" Ekon said chuckling

"Why not?"

"Well, there would be a few people anger with you, including me and Luna and Aura don't really go for that sort of thing"

"...oh"

I'm pretty sure that I should be worried about the _boss_ of an _assassin organization_ being angry with me.

"But anyways, continuing on with our conversation, I do know how to help you."

"You do!" Allan was the first one to reply.

"I should rephrase that, I know someone who can"

"Does this mean we're going to have to go on another trip?" It was easy to tell that Allan really didn't want to go on a wild goose chase, none of us do.

"It alright, you won't need to go anywhere"

"We won't?"

"Nope" Ekon was smiling by this point, knowing we were getting anxious and excited, man for an old geezer he sure did like messing with people...I guess that it makes sense considering the sort of organization he runs.

"Then who?"

Ekon turned around "Luna, Aura come here please"

The twins walked up to stand side by side just behind Ekon.

"Them?" I asked confused now

"Yup"

"Bu-"

"Is there a problem with that?" Aura asked

"No! No! Of course not! We're just shocked is all!" I replied quickly.

"But uhh how is it that you could help us exactly?"

"Use old magic or a magic based weapon" said Luna

"Old magic?" Lenalee asked confused

"Old magic, it was believed to have been an ancient source of energy used by both druid and priestesses that would give them the power to control the things around them, mostly nature." I answered

"But how is it you know of old magic? And how is it that it'll help us?"

Aura smiled and replied.

"We know of old magic because we can use it, very few people can now a days because most people are no longer in touch with nature. As for helping you, I bet what you didn't know is that the devils have old magic coursing through them, they were one of the original beings of the universe and were the first to use it. Unlike other worlds and beings they did not lose their connection, they use the magic in them to automatically regenerate any wound they may get, no matter how bad."

"Unless of course you attack them with old magic as well, by doing so you cut them off from their natural source of it in them preventing them from regenerating and thus successfully killing them. The same thing happens if you use a weapon that is either made by magic or has magic transferred into it. This doesn't have as much of an effect but it does get the job done." Luna finished.

"And you can both use old magic?" Bookman asked interested to know that someone knows the ancient art.

"Didn't we say earlier that we did?" Luna teased

"So that means your gonna help us?" Lenalee asked hopefully

"No" the two of them bluntly replied

"WHAT!" Allan and I freaked, they have the ability to beat them and yet they won't help us!

"We wont, we have our own problems here, besides judging from your story your world is already heading towards destruction." Luna was getting irritated almost like we had asked them a stupid question.

"Why should we put our time and effort into helping your world when in the end you'll all just destroy it in the end?" Aura stated this as though it was a thing everyone should know.

"We won't help you with your problems nor do we want to be anywhere near your world." The both of them are quite blunt. But now I'm getting frustrated, forget about lunch or dinner!

"But we need your help! " Allan yelled

"Our answer is n-"

"Luna and Aura would be more then happy to help you out" Ekon intervened

"WHAT! Not a chance are we gonna do that!"

"Yes you will"

"We have enough problems here that we have to take care of" said Aura

"Not to mention our jobs!" Luna stated

"We will be able to handle ourselves for the time being, they however will not be able to. You will go help them"

"Sir" Evan piped up for the first time since the twins first spoke.

"I don't think it's a good idea to force Luna and Aura to do something like that"

"Thank you!"

"Evan, you are dismissed; we have a lot of business to talk about."

"I believe the two of them are fully capable of making these sort of decisions themselves!"

"What happens with Luna and Aura are my children so I will be the one to decide what will happen. Now Evan your dismissed so please take your leave, we have some business to take care of"

So that's what happened to the town, it's amazing it's still standing they must really be good!

"...yes sir" Evan bowed and walked out of the room but not before throwing Luna and Aura an apologetic look and closed the door behind him slowly walking down the long staircase.

"Luna, Aura I'm going to send you out there on your own, you two are some of the best fighters we've got so you should be able to get the job done quickly and efficiently."

"But fath-"

"Please, no buts. You will go and help them out"

"...yes father" the two of them mumbled reluctantly after a few minuets of a silent stair down between the three of them.

Perhaps there may be some hope for our world yet.


	5. Back Home  Chapter 3

Tyki and Cross will appear in this episode =D

...but **please **review D= I **really **wanna know what people think of my writing, ways I can improve and things I should change.

Oh and from now on it will mostly switch in between Luna and Aura's point of view occasionally some other characters if I find it should occur ^^

Oh and when it is written in Italic it means it is what the person is thinking :3

~Aura's POV~

_I can't believe father is making Luna and I help some incompetent idiots from the world called Earth, who that heck came up with a stupid name like that its so boring and dull. Almost like sitting for hours on end while listening to some old guy talking in a monotone voice!_

"Sooooo where is it we are going exactly?" The white haired kid said..._what was his name again_ _I think his name was Alvin? No, no it was Calvin...No that's not right either it was something like Allan? That's it!_

"Ummm, excuse me?"

"We're going to an ancient temple; it has more magic flowing through its walls then anywhere else in walking distance so we'll be able to open a universal portal there." Boy these guess are annoying, don't they have any patience?

"A universal portal?" The girl named Lenalee asked. I couldn't help but sigh; honestly the name itself gives way what it is.

"It's a door like structure made up of the molecules in the air that contain old magic like properties, depending on the ones put together and the pattern they are placed in; they will take you to any part of the universe that is capable of allowing things related to old magic to occur" I'm glad Luna explained, if I did things probably wouldn't have ended well, she is more calm with this sort of stuff then I am. Although she does look a little frustrated too, probably because of father's decision as well.

"If there are so many variations that will take you to another world, how will you be sure we can get back to ours? There is no possible way that one of you could know what molecules formed what formation" The panda like man is observant.

"Bookman was it?" I asked

"That is correct."

"Your guy's world is considered the "sister" world of our own so the pattern should be similar"

"The should be doesn't sound very possible"

"Well if it isn't similar, then we will use a different spell and create a portal from the molecules already charged!"

"That still doesn't do anything about the pattern though, also this is a completely different world its obvious you all speak a different language. So how is it we are able to understand you and you understand us?" lovely now the red headed rabbit decided to join the conversation...well at least he stopped staring at Luna, I was about to rip his head of.

"There hasn't been another portal opened in the area yet so they should still be partially together, the spell should just force the ones with the most recent activity together and open the portal again. Even though all of the molecules in the universe are shared and are usually almost the same, the thing that makes them different is the properties, when stepping through the portal they almost fuses momentarily changing the DNA in your body slightly. The most common thing that will happen is picking up on the others language or your skin colour might change to better blend in with the native people from that world." Luna explained in the easiest way possible.

"That's kind of creepy..." Allan mumbled

"We're here" I announced.

~Luna's POV~

_Aura looks irritated with being told to go to another world. It's understandable, I want to stay here and help our own world too. I don't see why we didn't just give them a bunch of magic based weapons so they could fight for themselves_.

"We're here" Aura announced

Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman and Allan all looked towards the temple fully taking it in with a look of astonishment; I can understand why they would be amazed. Even though I've been here multiple times and come here often with Aura to just sit it still manages to catch me off guard. This place has been here for over a thousand years but still stands tall and proud, as it should. Although the outside is a now a yellow due to the everlasting rays of the bright beast in the sky it is far from dull. The walls seem to shine as if laminated by its own light and the crystal windows cause bright reds, greens, yellows, blues and violets to flicker and dance across the ground and the inside of the building creating an enchanted feeling. However the outside couldn't even compare with the inside! The floors were made of granite which had the colour equal to the crisp blue of the night giant in the sky sparkling with the dancing colours created by the windows. The walls were a gray, although most would say gray was a depressing colour and wasn't very lively, this shade of it was different. It was just the right colour that seemed to shine when people walked by, almost as though it was made of silver. There were also ancient statues similar to the ones we had scattered around the village square before the devils attacked.

"We saw statues like these around your village...well what was left of the statues. But what do they stand for?" Lavi asked catching Aura's and mine attention, we always did like history

"The statues" she started but pausing and doing swooping hand gestures all over the place for a dramatic effect.

"The statues were modeled after some of the greatest heroes from over a thousand years ago, even before this place was even built!"

"What did they do to become heroes?" Lenalee asked. Now Aura was getting excited, the stories of the heroes were always her favourite. _It'll be funny to see their reactions, when she gets excited she talks even more with her hands then usual_, I thought laughing silently to myself.

"What didn't they do! The first four we passed a while ago were probably some of the best there is! Alkain, Sevterain, Glatern and Verten were the born in our world twenty years before Alskar was overtaken by war. Two years after everyone began fighting each other the four childhood friends decided enough was enough and took action against the tyrant rulers and brought peace to Alskar once again!"

Aura finished doing a 180 spin and leaving the group following us taken back from her sudden change in mood when telling the story.

"That's amazing" Aura gave Lenalee a look say 'noooo really? What gave that away?'Being completely sarcastic as if she had pointed out the most obvious thing there ever could be to the entire universe.

"Every statue here is of a person of similar greatness, our town isn't the only one to have statues or temples like this. All over Alskar there are similar buildings and places that have been dedicated to people like them." I stated just as we got to the door leading to the basement where we would perform the spell.

"Wow! They must really be awesome!" Lavi and Allan both said in amazement.

Aura spun around a fiery determination shinning in here green and blue eyes.

"Darn right it's awesome! And one day everyone will recognize me as some hero to! Not as some poor street rat that Ekon just happened to pick up feeling sorry for Luna and I." She got quieter near the end of the sentence as though stating the last part to herself. She is always so determined to prove herself to everyone here which is a major reason why she wants to stay here.

"Luna do you have a goal like that you want to reach as well?" Lenalee asked

Smiling I replied "Kind of, it's not as extravagant as Aura's but I do want to prove myself capable of being an assassin and a swordsmen and to bring back the ancient sword techniques that were long since forgotten." Aura just stared at me almost as if asking why I don't aim for something even greater then that which I just smiled bigger.

"You both have pretty big dreams" Bookman said as we began to walk down the basement

"But Aura what did you mean by street rat?"

"Yea, you guys lived with Ekon this whole times haven't you?" Allan continued.

"...Ekon is our adoptive father" I answered hesitantly

"Well then what about your actual parents?" Lavi asked completely clueless to what I was getting at causing Bookman to hit him...again. I looked over at Aura to find she was glaring at the ground not wanting to answer or talk about it so I continued instead.

"We were born in a different town a few days away on horseback, both our parent died when we were four though. We had always been shunned in that town, it was even worse when they died and we were sent to an old run down orphanage. We were barely given any food, had to sleep on the cold damp ground with all sorts of bugs, old ripped up clothes that couldn't even keep the cold fall breeze from attacking us, we were also worked hard each day from the time we woke till the time we went to bed and if we didn't work hard enough we were whipped." That last part seemed to catch them all off guard and they just sort of stood there starring at the two of us with wide eyes as though they couldn't believe that something like that would happen.

"Stop staring! Weren't you ever told that it's rude!" Aura snapped uncomfortable with the suddenly tense situation, talking about our past was never something she enjoyed it always angered her.

"Sorry...it's just...that's just..." Lenalee couldn't quite seem to find the right words to say and neither could the others.

"Aren't you both angry or anything at them?" Lavi asked

Shrugging we continued on reaching the end of the staircase. "Not really, it was a long time ago so we don't really remember much; we don't even remember our own parent's faces. All we can remember is what little I said just now and that about two and a half years later Ekon found us and took us in as his own children" I said smiling in attempt to make light of the situation.

Everyone was quite from that point on while we walked to the middle of the basement where an alchemy circle had been painted on the floor. Although the rest of the temple is extravagant the basement is rather empty, it has bookcases filled with books of history and magic books placed down here by myself and Aura, the alchemy circle in the center of the room, a weapon rack for when we came to train, two chairs and a table that we used when we came down here to study.

After giving the four instructions to stand in front of us in the circle and chanting a quick spell to activate the molecules and open the portal we stepped through and quickly made our way to the exit while Aura complained to herself about how much she hated the cold. Before we stepped through the Aura and I both came to a sudden stop causing everyone else to crash into us and stumble backwards.

"Why did you stop?" Book man asked

"There are a group of about six people on the other side along with a group of devils." Aura responded

"How can you tell?"

"We've trained ourselves to be able to sense these sorts of things."

Nodding to each other we grabbed everyone behind us and threw them through the portal and quickly made our way after them.

~Aura's POV~

When we got out we quickly analyzed the situation there were the six people standing there staring dumbfounded at Lavi, Allan, Bookman and Lenalee who were just starting to stand. The one closest was a tall male with gray skin, some odd scares on his forehead, wearing an expensive looking suit, cigarette dangling in his mouth and some weird butterfly like thing in his hands. The person standing beside him was a little girl with black hair, gray skin, a skirt and a long sleeve shirt with ruffles at the front and had a strange umbrella with a pumpkin at the top that seemed to talk, skipping the others not really caring the only other person that seemed to catch my attention was a tall man with long red hair, cigarette in hand, a long black and gold coat and was holding a gun. Looking next over in the direction of the devils there were about twenty of them, all but one were in the weakest rank and the only one that would be worth fighting here was of familiar status which wasn't even that strong! But they looked exhausted! How weak can they possibly be that they can't handle these weaklings? Oh well might was well kill them, father did say to take care of them and besides I need to blow off some steam. After taking a few seconds to take all of this in Luna instantly reached for the sword hanging by her side while I reached for my daggers. There was no way I was gonna use any of my good weapons on such low ranks. We charged into the group of devils without hesitation while the others seemed to be screaming for us not to, honestly do they expect us to be as weak as them?

I took out the first devil by driving my dagger into his skull pulling downwards and stepping to the side splitting open its hideous face and sending blood everywhere. Quickly I turned around releasing on of the hidden blades in my shoe and decapitating the head of another causing blood to squirt up like a fast flowing fountain and continued on to the next which was definitely large for being in such a low rank. This however didn't stop me as I trusted my dagger as deep as I could into its stomach spinning to the right to avoid a hit that left a massive indent in the ground, dragging the blade all the way to the other side leaving a gaping cut in the middle of the bastards gut. But even though large the large and small intestines amongst many others were hanging out in the open for the rest of the world to see and a pool of blood was already forming around the feet and filling the crater he left this piece of shit wouldn't go down and let out a long scream before quickly knocking me back in rage but throwing itself off balance in the process. Taking advantage of this I ignored the pain in my lower jaw and sent a giant fire ball soaring directly at its face. The devil was instantly engulfed in flames and so were some others that happened to get in the way of smaller pieces of fire flying off onto them. Leaving nothing but ashes on the ground where they last stood. But there was no time to be excited about this small victory there were still a few left and I wasn't about to let Luna have all the fun! Unfortunately because they were only the lowest rank possible it didn't take long in ten minuets Luna and I were left standing in the middle of the dead bodies starring boredly at the surrounds finally capable of taking the details we missed. There wasn't much to see though besides the already decaying bodies, blood, guts and brains amongst other things. Besides the people standing to the left of us gawking there wasn't a single form of life, there were only destroyed trees, crushed flower and bloodstained burnt grass. We calmly walked back to Lenalee and the others; I was in a better mood now that I blew off most of the anger on the devils.

"Are you all seriously having troubles fighting off the weakest level of devils?" I asked no one in particular.

"The weakest?" The guy with gray skin and the suit repeated. Do all of them do that or is it just this bunch? I wondered

"Yes, the weakest. The only one that might have been worth calling a challenge was the familiar."

The man was about to say something but Allan cut in knowing all to well that the out come might not have been the best even, even more so now then before because I was all worked up and itching for another fight.

"Everyone, these two are Luna and Aura. There twins from a world known as Alskar and well as you saw they can kill the devils so they've come to help us"

"We didn't come willingly, father forced us" Luna reminded him

But none the less all of them came closer like a swarm of flies to honey asking a bunch of questions at one time like 'how did you do that?' or 'where did you learn to do something like that?' although some of them were silent and just wanted to get a better look.

"Can everyone calm down please" Bookman asked and everyone fell silent so they could hear what he was going to say.

"I know everyone is excited that we may have some hope for our world now but I do believe introductions are in order here."

"Bookman is right; it is rude of us not to introduce ourselves to the two young ladies first before asking questions." The man with gray skin said

"My name is Tyki Mikk, Noah of pleasure" The man now known as Tyki introduced himself first while tipping the front end of his hat in acknowledgment. After that everyone introduced themselves

"General Cross Marian" The man with red hair said with a flirtatious wink

"Rhode Kamelot, Noah of dreams" Bringing a lollipop out of nowhere and swinging the talking umbrella around as it cries repeatedly saying 'Lero'

"Dasiya Berry"

"Miranda Lotto, it's a pleasure to meet you" The woman said shyly

"General Cloud Nine, now that the introductions are over we should head back to the hideout, I'm sure like myself everyone else is wanting to know what happened exactly while you were gone"

"While we were gone? But we were only gone a few hours!" Lavi said confused on what they meant

"What are you talking about you have all been gone for a week!" Cloud Nine stated like it was obvious but confused at what Lavi had said. Luna was the first to say something so I decided she could explain everything.

"Well you see when you step through one of the universal portals time also becomes warped to fit with the next world that you're entering. It only felt like a few hours but in this world it had already been a week."

_What is with everyone and just standing around? Luna explained so that should be the end of it._

"Can we get going now? Everything is explained that should be explained right now, everything else will be taken care of later. I don't wanna go repeating myself later and explain something five hundred times for different people"

"She's right, it would be troublesome to have it explained a bunch of times, lets head back to the hideout now and then have things explained, I've got better things to do with my precious time then listen to something over and over again" Cross said.

"Better things to do! Like what drinking and womanizing?"

"Yes you idiot apprentice, now lets get going"

Shaking their heads everyone began following Cross and Allan who were still arguing. While following Lenalee, Lavi and Bookman were being informed on the things that had happened the past week they had been gone. As for Luna and I we followed silent in the back not really wanting to mingle with any of them.

_Maybe if we tell father that the devils are the weakest there can be he will just give them weapons and we can go back home._ I thought hopefully staring blankly at the blue sky.


	6. The Challenge  Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the man characters

Another long chapter XD hope you all enjoy!

Note: Just as last chapter the writing in _Italic _is what the character is thinking.

~Luna's POV~

We've been following the Allan's group for a while now; they said that we would need to take a train from this town to the next however we the one that will be here fist is in an hour. So Aura and I decided to go walk around for a bit, we couldn't stand all the stares we were getting from them.

"They have some weird shops here" Aura interrupted the silence.

Even though she sounded curious there was a frown plastered on her face. She obviously wasn't happy about all the stares we've been getting recently.

"I kind of wanna go check out some of them knows, maybe they will have something interesting"

Aura turned to look at me shocked almost as though she couldn't believe I would want to do such a thing. _Anyone else would think that you have no interest in looking around but I know you've been just as curious as I have._ I thought smiling innocently.

"..."

"You know you wanna"

"...No I don't"

_She's so stubborn but I guess I'm not any better. _By this point I was just staring at her with a knowing look silently telling her that I can easily see through her tough act and I could tell I was winning she was leaning backwards away from me while looking back and forth trying to think of a reason not to go look admit that she wanted to go explore as well.

"Alright, alright...I wanna go look in the stores to..." Aura finally replied gradually getting quitter near the end of her sentence

_YES, VICTORY! _

~Aura's POV~

_I don't want to admit I want to go look around the stores as well, what if those idiots came looking around for us or are walking around to pass time and see how curious we are! I already made it seem like it was a waste of time to go exploring this world I'll probably never hear the end of it if they find out that it was all a facade._ I started looking around trying to find something to get Luna's mind off the shopping but judging by the look I'm getting that isn't gonna happen.

"Alright, alright...I wanna go look at the stores to." I have too much pride to usually admit something like this so I went quitter near the end hoping she wouldn't hear me but her smile only seemed to widen even more after I finished talking.

"Well lets go look then~" Luna exclaimed eager to go look at all the useless trinkets that nobody needs but ends up buying anyways.

"Which one should we go in first?"

"We should start with the first one and look through all of them and then work our way back through the ones we walked by" Obviously Luna was excited, if you couldn't tell then you would have had to have been blind. But I will admit...I'm excited as well but who wouldn't be? It's a completely new world after all

"Sounds good" I replied allowing myself to relax for the first time since first meeting everyone.

There were all kinds of stores on the street. They weren't very creative with the design on the outside though most of the buildings looked the small; medium height, dull gray roof that stuck out the front of the store where they would usually have a sign hanging down attached to it telling you what they sold and brownish brick walls. There were some though that knew what they were doing and painted their shop with bright exciting colours so attract the attention of those walking by. The ones that were painted differently ranged from the colours red, blue, green and even yellow! But even though not all of them looked interesting on the outside, the inside of the shops were full of things I've never seen before! They had stuff called tops, round wooden things with strings attached to them called yo-yos, face painting kits (we only used some fruits in Alskar and that was only for celebrations) and there were multiple paintings of the same one! Things like those usually take months to make a few copies and they never look the same in our world, there is usually something different on each one but here they are exactly the same as the next!

What I was really interested in what was called stuffed animals, books, musical instruments, weapons and food. I liked how the instruments sounded, how cute the stuffed animals were, how interesting the books were, how fascinating the weapons looked (although they are nothing compared to the ones from Alskar) and how good the food tasted! Luna was interested in the different swords, rocks and books then anything else. The instant she saw a shop selling rocks we skipped the ones before it momentarily just to go look at them; she ended up buying a small bag full and one decently sized one as well.

"It's almost time to go back isn't it?" Luna asked, carrying a few bags of books and her bag of rocks.

"If we're gonna get back before the train or whatever they called it we should be going back now actually. I was carrying one bag of books, a stuffed panda and three bags full of food. I had wanted to buy one of the flutes but because father got us to leave almost right after we had been given our instructions we didn't have time to go grab anything so I didn't have enough money.

~Luna's POV~

We began walking back to the station where everyone else would be and Aura had returned to her cold, I don't care what you think facade.

"The spot was just up here right?" I asked wanting to make sure the mind map I had sub-consciously created was correct.

"We took the path that we had before all the way back so it should be close by I haven't seen anything new yet so it should be just up ahead"

"It's difficult to see if we are even near them at the moment with all these people"

"Hey! Over here!"

We both looked to the left to see Lavi waving frantically at us from a bench not far from where we were

"Hurry up the train will get here right away! ~|

"He's way too excited at the moment" Aura whispered to me causing me to chuckle lightly as we causally walked towards them.

"You two certainly bought a lot of stuff" Tyki said staring in amazement at how much we got in such a short time.

"There were a couple other things that we wanted but we didn't want to spend all our money" I stated

"What did you get?" asked the friendly green-haired girl Lenalee

"Aura got some books and food and I some rocks and books! ~ I was going to say that Aura also got a stuffed animal but knowing her she would be to prideful to admit something like that was well.

"Why on would you waste you money on something like that, if you're going to buy something it should be on the best alcohol you can find and some left over cash to impress the ladies" General Cross stated uninterested in the talk of anything other then girls and booze.

"Rocks are amazing! The colours stand out so brilliantly! Not to mention that understand how the process of which they are made is fascinating to even think about! Why don't you think about it? It took millions of years for most of these rocks to even form in the beautiful things they are!"

_I can't believe he doesn't like rocks or would even call them boring even Aura shows a little interest!_

Cross bent down to pick something up while asking "What's so special about rocks?"

"Rocks are the best!"

"Well if you find them so great here look another rock this time it was_** free**_, so now I have money still to buy things that actually matter" He tossed the rock at me while acting like he had just said the most brilliant thing of all time.

"And what 'really' matters General?" I asked getting frustrated

"Women and wine"

My mouth dropped open, how could this man think women and wine was better then rocks! It's obvious he thinks with his head and I'm not talking about the one attached to his neck!

"Umm anyways, how did you two buy anything in the first place? You didn't have any of our currency" Allan pointed out

"Luna masked our money" Aura answered

"Masked it?" Everyone asked confused

"Luna has the ability to create illusions so she just made our money look like how people would normally see it"

"Of course we paid the amount in our currency, it just looked differently, although things on Earth are really cheap it barely cost us anything at all to get everything" I finished. It looked like everyone else was going to argue about what we did but they didn't get the chance because our train showed up.

We all quickly got on the train pushing through the large crowd of other people also trying to get on the same train. Thankfully the exorcists always seem to have a first class seating reserved for them and somehow we all managed to squeeze into one of the larger ones with a little bit of room to spare.

""Luna, here's the lunch box you wanted" Aura said passing me a medium sized box full of strange unknown food.

"You bought everyone lunch?" Bookman asked

"No, why the hell would I buy you guy's food?"

"Then what is with all the extra food" Tyki asked

"It's not extra; all the rest is for me"

_Aura can be so blunt some times_ I thought laughing silently to myself

"How can you eat all that to yourself?" General Cloud blankly asked

"Well first I take these odd eating devices, pick up the food, stick it in my mouth, chew and swallow"

_Oh how wonderful her sarcasm is._

"...by the way how do you use these eating devices?" Aura asked while staring with a frustrated look at the eating devices

"They're called utensils, that one is a fork, a spoon and a knife, the spoon is for liquids or gel like food such as pudding and held in the right hand, knifes are also held in the right hand and is used to cut food, forks are held in the right had as well but only if you aren't cutting anything if you are then it is held in the left hand" Tyki explained

"...why are you eating devices...I mean utensils so confusing and un-necessarily complicated?"

"That is just they way they were created, but what did the two of you use in your world to eat"

"We use things we call Chalviks, they look like two long silver needles we poke the one end into whatever we are going to eat in order to pick it up, if we need to cut the meat into smaller pieces the one side is sharpened to be extremely sharp to easily cut what we need to cut."

"When you have utensils as easy to use as that its no wonder how ours would seem overly complicated" Tyki said smiling gentle.

Aura blinked a couple times and decided she would try to use the utensils. After hearing my stomach growl so I decided to begin silently eating as well. Now everyone was sitting in silence enjoying the moment of relaxation. I must say I'm impressed with how easily they were able to accept the act that we were from a different world.

_Holy shit! This food is good!_ I had managed to quickly get the hang of these utensils and this food was delicious! I wasn't about to try that green food though, anything green shouldn't be eaten. I looked over at Aura quickly to see how she what she thought of the food but it would appear she is still struggling with using the utensils. Before I could ask if she wanted help though my attention was taken to the door where you could hear some kids yelling and running about outside causing a ruckus angering the parents. It took a few minuets to settle but it finally was peaceful again. At this point I took a look at the place we were sitting. The walls were a red material with small blue swirls; the seats were also a vibrant red while the carpet was a plain black, probably to keep the place looking clean.

The silence however didn't seem to last long again, but this time the yelling was coming from our compartment.

"Don't touch my food!"

"Can't you share even a small bite I'm starving?"

"NO!"

"Pleassseeeee"

Aura was standing up angrily pointing the fork up at Lavi who was now also standing while holding his hand.

"What happened? I asked, I had been zoning out so I have no idea what just happened

"You're sister just stabbed me with the fork!" Lavi whined

"You're the one who tried to take some of my food!" Aura yelled

"What does it matter if I take one or two bits of food, you've got lots"

"It's MY food, NOBODY touches my food!"

"Well it would appear you can't either considering you weren't even able to use the utensils yet"

"Lavi, here you can finish off mine" I held out my lunch box offering it to him hoping to prevent him from angering Aura any further.

"Eh! Really?"

Shrugging I replied "I don't eat food that's green so go ahead"

Lavi happily took the lunch box from me and sat down instantly forgetting the whole thing that just happened. I looked over at Aura who looked back at me but quickly looked away and sat down to go back to trying to work with trying to eat determined to successfully eat with the utensils.

~Aura's POV~

_I can't get these stupid things to work! I wish I brought some Chalviks with me._

"Need some help?"

I looked up to see Tyki smiling at me once again.

"Who says I need help?" I have far too much pride to actually ask for help or to say yes to his question.

"Haha, here I'll show you" Tyki got up and sat besides me slowly reaching for the fork and knife as if silently asking for permission. When I didn't do anything he took it as I wouldn't argue or stab him with it like I had that hyper active red head.

"You're supposed to hold the fork like this, not like some sort of dagger your about to stab into someone and the knife is held with the pointer finger on top to apply more pressure when cutting, same thing with the fork, the pointer finger goes on top like so as to easily be able to pick up solid foods."

"...oh" They are easier then what I had originally thought, well after you're shown how to use them that is.

"Here, you try to get it now." He was smiling again, what is with this man and smiling?

"I don't need your help anymore, nor did I need it I would have got it eventually!" I took the fork and knife back trying to act forcefully.

"I know, but you did say you were hungry so I thought you would like to eat as soon as possible"

"...thanks" I mumbled

Tyki nodded his head and stood up silently and sat back down in his original seat. I now concentrated on my food again holding the fork and knife as Tyki had shown me and successfully managed to cut the chicken and eating it.

~Time Skip~

After I was finished eating everything it didn't take long to get to the next stop which took us not to far from our actual destination which we were now sitting in the meeting room underground waiting for some man named Malcolm C. Lvellie to show up. After this I'm going t have to confront General Cross though, I'm getting sick of him staring at my sister.

"Alright let us get started" Some man with a strange mustache and snake like eyes said walking into the room.

I'm guessing he's this Lvellie guy that has been taking his bloody time and I can say right now just from the feeling his presence gives off and the way he seems to hold himself like he is a god on his own really pisses me off and he obviously is bad news. I glanced at Luna to see if she noticed the same feeling and judging from the look she had she had been wondering the same thing from me. We both nodded and started paying close attention to every movement and sound that occurred in the room and just outside the doors. It wasn't just us that was doing so either everyone seemed to tense in his presence but Lenalee looked the most disturbed.

The man who we were told earlier was Komui stood up when Lvellie sat down to tell everyone the information Lenalee had apparently called in about while Luna and I had gone off on our own.

"Thank you all for being able to make it in such short notice" He started, taking in a deep breath to calm himself he continued.

"As you can see Bookman, Lavi, Lenalee and Allan have finally managed to make it back however they have also brought two new people with them; Aura and Luna. According to what I was told over the phone they are both capable of killing the creatures we have been fighting using something called old magic."

The last bit of information caught everyone's attention and they were all now paying close attention to what Komui had to say.

"The team of six we had sent to London was there at the same time when their statement was indeed true. But the two of them come from a different world."

Again the last statement had the biggest impact; we were now being stared at.

"This is all the information he have so far received or that we know of at this point in time" Komui finished saying, sitting down in his chair waiting for either the Earl or Lvellie to speak up. The first one to do so was the Earl.

"My, my this certainly is interesting 3 can you elaborate on how you are able to use old magic~|

Both Luna and I stood up, we didn't want to attract attention but father told us to do this properly so that is what we are going to do meaning we also have to behave.

"Firstly, I'm Aura"

"And I'm Luna"

"The two of us are twins from a world known as Alskar"

"We can't really tell you exactly how we are able to use old magic"

"But we can tell you what people need to use it and why we are able to"

"Twins? That is exciting 3"

_What a strange man_...

"Well both Aura and I have been trained to use old magic since we were little"

"In order to use old magic there has to be a certain energy flowing through everything around us"

"Some worlds have this energy where as some others don't your world has a small amount, the energy has not yet been destroyed completely by people but it isn't exactly complete either"

"And how does this allow you to kill the creatures?" Lvellie interrupted

_Okay, this man I really am beginning to hate with a burning passion, everyone else just annoys me"_

"Well for started the 'creatures' are called devils, and the DEVILS are beings who are created from a mass of magic shaping the objects around it to create a living being." I bluntly explained

"Because their world is basically based off magic devils are frequently born and capable of creating universal portals"

"What exactly are universal portals?" Lvellie once again interrupted us

"They are what the name says; they are portals that take you through the universe"

"Anyways, their world as of recently has become too small for them to continue living causing them to try to take over other worlds."

"But that doesn't mean they are just going around trying to save themselves, they are brutal and violent beings. They are always killing each other off and never really worked in groups before but one devil of higher status has taken control promising them something that none of them can turn down and now they are attacking other worlds for a reason that is still unknown to us"

Everyone began to mummer amongst themselves unsure of how to take this information. However Luna did not wait for things to settle down before continuing where I finished.

"But to actually answer your question, because the devils are made up of magic their bodies begin to regenerate on their own however if you attack them with old magic it prevents theirs from automatically healing them, almost as though cancelling it out."

"Is everyone from your world able to use this ability? 3" Earl asked

"No, out of everyone in Alskar only a couple hand-full of people are able to. For those that don't we have weapons that have old magic fused in them" Luna explained

Lvellie stood up turning everyone's attention to him.

"So basically, you two were sent to help us because is no one in our world that can fight against them"

"...something like the" Luna answered hesitantly

"Well then from this point on you'll be doing as we say and follower every order given"

"Excuse me?" _you better not be getting at what I think you are!_

"those of us in charge here will be the ones to give you orders and you will be doing as we command, this is our world and we do things a certain way, I will make sure that you also keep to doing things as we normally would."

"Now look here you son of a bitch! There is no way in hell that I'm going to listen to the likes of you! WE came here because our father told us to. Just because YOU say this is how things will be going does not mean that is what is going to happen!" I snapped. I don't care if they get pissed at me there is no way I'm going to let these people to walk all over me!

"You WILL be following orders from us from now on and following our rules"

"Like hell we will!" Now Luna is also getting angry.

"It will happen, and to ensure that it will...Link! You will be watching these two until it is decided that we can trust them."

_Now its official I DEPISE this man beyond what words can say!_

"Don't get so god damned cocky! Do you know WHO we are?"

"Should I care?"

"Damn right you should!" I got up on the table and slowly began walking towards him.

"Why is that exactly?"

"Our father is the BOSS of an assassination organization; the two of us have been trained since we were five in how to be an assassin. By the age of ten we were being sent on missions. Do you know what THAT means!"

"That you know how to take orders and follow them as you will ours"

I was standing in front of him now looking down with a wild look while he was sitting in his seat as if nothing was wrong.

"Wrong!" I slammed my foot down at the side of the seat near his head causing him to slightly flinch, it wasn't noticeable to anyone else but I saw it"

"It means! That we're trained to kill, and because of that I have no problems with killing the likes of you!"

"Were you not sent here to help us?"

"Yeah we were BUT father never said that all of you had to survive by the end. I will NOT hesitate to kill you nor will it haunted my conscious when I do! So you better learn your place you bastard because if you so much as take a wrong step I will have you head on a silver platter!"

Lvellie stood up knocking my foot off his seat and glared at me directly in the eyes.

"Do not threaten me girl. It will be the last thing you do" he said sternly

"HA! You're the one that should be watching what you say! Your a thousand years to early to even think about challenging me little boy!"

"Enough of this silly game, this meeting is dismissed" Everyone began standing up as that annoying piece of shit started walking out of the room without another word.

"You would be wise to keep that mouth of yours shut little boy! But I accept your challenge! As of right now I will show you exactly WHY you should fear me!"

_I no longer have any desire to go back home right away, my first mission now is to make that fucker learn his place!_


	7. The Planning Begins  Chapter 5

Alrighty, there will be more Tyki and Cross showing up more often now and there will be less major parts of some of the other characters unless I need to fill in some spots to keep the story going on more easily :3

Uhh I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore, if nobody's gonna be doing so its all good, ill keep posting either way for those who are following the story ^^ also I may or may not re-write some chapters depending if I think some things should be changed, so just a heads up on that.

OH! And from now on until saying things like "Luna replied" or "Aura said annoyed" I'm going to make it easier to know who is talking! Luna will have her dialogue underlined, Aura's will be **bolded** and when both of them are talking it will be** bolded and underlined =D**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the man characters

~Luna's POV~

_That man's lucky that I hadn't been the one to get up there and say something, I would have done a lot more then what Aura did_. I thought still standing in the spot I was a few minuets before the meeting ended. Aura and myself were the only people left in this boring room except for General Cross, Tyki, the Millennium Earl and Bookman who had stayed behind. However I was to busy frowning in the direction that snake-eyes went to really notice if there was anyone else standing anywhere out of my peripheral view, but I did notice that there was a certain red head that was standing a little to close to comfort snapping me from my angry trance.

"What do you want Cross?"

"I couldn't help but notice that we got off on the wrong foot" Cross stepped closer putting two fingers underneath my chin forcing me to look up slightly.

"So how about we go back to my room and we enjoy a couple of drinks?"

**"Don't touch my sister you pervert!"** Apparently Aura had lost her starring contest with the chair.

She jumped down off the table aiming to swat his hand away from me but missed due to me hitting it first.

"I don't drink so how about you go by yourself" I replied boredly to his request causing him to frown.

_He probably doesn't get turned a lot which is understandable he is attractive...No! Don't think that! But he has such nice abs~ No! No! No! Bad Luna! Stop thinking that!_

"So you two are wanting to get this over with rather quickly aren't you~ 3"

Aura and I glanced at each other before smirking and giving a quick nod signalling that we both agree on our undeclared plan for revenge.

**"Actualllllyyyy"**

"We plan to take revenge on that stupid snake-eyed man"

"You mean Lvellie?" Bookman asked

**"HA! That man's name isn't even worth remembering...if you can even call him a MAN it's more of LITTLE BOY if you ask me"**

"...its obvious Aura doesn't like him, I take it you don't either Luna?

"Never will I be able to actually like or get along with someone like that bastard!"

"And how do you plan to do take revenge exactly" Cross enquired still frustrated from being turned down.

"How else do you think?"

**"We're going to make his life a living hell"**

"Well...at least until he learns that he can't control us so easily"

**"Or until we decide is necessary"**

"Do you two always finish each others sentences? *heart*"

**"Darn right!"**

Everyone chuckled at our enthusiasm that we have as twins.

**"Anyways is there a training room in this blasted underground building or anything that we can use and no one will care about if we destroy it?"**

"The building isn't complete yet, all we have so far is separate rooms for everyone, this room and a cafeteria" Tyki clarified

**"..."** we stared blankly at all of them unable to believe that they would put in so much effort into one building that will NEVER be used again once this war is over and they go back to the way things were before!

**"So where is this cafeteria thing?"** Aura asked changing the subject knowing it would be less confusing to just go with it then to ask questions.

"Didn't you just eat?" Tyki teased

**"Well I eat when I have nothing better to do or when I am frustrated and/or angry so sue me!"** she said placing her hands on her hips leaning forwards

"I'll take you there"

All of us looked towards the door to see a man with two dots on the forehead and the bangs look like he used a bowl to cut them straight, I believe his name was link or something..._there are too many peoples names to remember._ I thought frowning in frustration.

**"At least dot boy here knows what is going on~"** Aura's mood picked up with the thought of food.

"Dot boy?" Tyki asked amused

"Nicknames are fun–"

**"–And easier to remember!"**

"Are you wanting to go to the cafeteria or not?" Link asked impatiently

"Chill DOT BOY, we're coming" I replied smirking

~FF to cafeteria in Aura's POV~

At the moment we were sitting in an over sized cafeteria that was just a boring looking as the last room...actually this whole place was boring looking. All the walls were a dull gray with no life what so ever, the floors were black and there weren't any windows in this entire building! The only source of light was from the multiple lights put up in an attempt to brighten this dead building up. But even though these people are idiots, weak and boring their food was AWESOME! I couldn't get enough!

The people around us were staring as I pushed my fifth plate of food off to the side as I reached over to grab the sixth one full of what were called potatoes, stake and rice. Cross, Tyki, Earl and Bookman took their leave after we started making our way to the cafeteria, not that I cared I can't stand large groups.

"What was this plan on taking revenge on Leverrier-sama?" Link asked

**"Nothing dot boy"**

"I will not allow any harm to come to him or anybody else in this building by yours or the devils hands"

"Who the hell said anything anything about HARMING anyone? We're just gonna make his life miserable dot boy"

"I wont allow you to do that either, and please stop calling me dot boy" he said annoyed

**"No"** we replied, once again in perfect union.

"Besides it's not like you can actually do anything to stop us"

"We are not able to trust you yet so I will be watching you from now on, any suspicious movements that I believe are actions to harm anyone or anything I have been given permission to take what actions I deem fit"

**"We don't need any fucking babysitter!"**

"Besides its not YOU that should be having the trust issues, we have been sent here to eliminate the devil problem not to kill any of you so chill"

I looked up from my plate to see Luna helping herself to some of my food, if it had been anyone else they would have lost their hand in an instant.

"Aura's threat earlier says otherwise"

**"Well maybe I wouldn't need to make any threats if all of you would stop pissing me off"** I stated uncaring of how things may have looked earlier

"So you are saying it was an empty threat?"

**"Not a chance dot boy! If he pisses me off again or fails to learn who is actually in charge here I'll have his head on a silver platter!"**

"...You're not helping the situation Aura"

**"My bad..." **I replied before stuffing my face with some rice

_But its not like its my fault that man obviously has superiority issues, everyone here is getting on my nerves one way or another...well I cant say EVERYONE some of them are nice to look at~_

I couldn't help but grin to myself at that last thought, but it is true there are several of them that would be nice to just and stare at...maybe fantasize about as well *insert perverted laugh here*

*CRASH!* some idiot started a fight and had been thrown in a random direction causing a table to flip over sending some poor innocent bystanders that had done nothing wrong tumbling over underneath the table not to mention on the delicious food all over everyone at the table and within 5 feet.

_I'm going to kill them!_

I pushed the table off if Luna, Dot boy and I. Standing up I glared in the direction that idiot number one came flying from enraged, not at the fact that I was now covered head to toe in food that should belong in the stomach, not because dot boy might have got hurt but because all the food I WAS enjoying was now everywhere BUT my stomach! AND because they just made Luna get a plate in the face!

Everyone in the direction that I was glaring in was dead silent with wide eyes realizing their mistake which could possibly end up being the last thing they may do, the others that weren't in my line of view were whispering amongst each other.

_Word sure does get around quickly in this world._

I took one step forward picking a long noodle from my hair in the process dropping it on the floor.

**"Which one of you bastards threw that idiot?"** my voice came out sounding like an animalistic growl. They all glanced at each other silently trying to figure out who should take the blame.

**"I asked which one of you fucking bastards threw that bloody idiot at us!"**

"I did" A large bald guy in the back answered looking unsure if it was a smart thing to do or not. This man must have been like seven feet tall! _But that doesn't mean shit because I'm going to kick his ass._

Calmly I made my way over to where the man was standing, however I picked up my speed about half way going into a small jog, jumped up and kicked the man in the jaw sending him crashing to the ground two feet away. He stood up almost instantly completely embarrassed that he was taken down so easily, especially from someone so much smaller then him. Baldy waved his hand in a summoning motion and three more guys stepped forward to help their buddy.

_What a coward. _I thought grinning widely.

~Luna's POV~

_That's not fair! They can't gain up on Aura like that!_

I rushed forward standing to Aura's left, we grinned wildly at each other before we began throwing punches and kicks acting in a tag team like manor by altering back and forth between the four guys confusing them. Even though we weren't really trying to actually do any damage to them it didn't take very long before we took our last hits and they hit the floor...again, but this time they STAYED down. However before we could do any further damage them and to make sure that they remember not to pick a fight with us Dot boy finally came to his senses on what was events taking palce and stepped between us and the current enemy blocking our way.

"I will not allow any further actions besides what you have just done"

"They started it!" I protested. _but I'm happy none the less to have been finally able to take my frustration out on something, well someone._

**"And we just finished it!"**

"That doesn't matter! Your actions are inexcusable and will be reported to higher ups"

"That's unfair; THEY started it by throwing that one guy around!"

"You didn't need to go that far"

**"What are you our mother or something now?"**

"People shouldn't rat others out you know"

"It will be reported rather you disagree with it or not" Dot boy stated firmly.

The two of us groaned unhappy with his response but knowing that no matter what we do he wont change his mind we started walking to the door completely ignoring the stares from everyone in the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To explore the rest of this place to figure out where everything is"

"Won't you just learn that over time?"

**"You ask too many questions" **Aura said looking over her shoulder at dot boy frowning for the millionth time today.

"If you do not inform me of your reason I will assume it is to figure a way to take over from the inside out and will take defensive actions against you two"

**"Idiot"** She mumbled quietly.

"We want to learn how to make our way around sooner rather then later just. Why? Because if there is an attack or something goes wrong how are we supposed to find our way to the area if we have no idea where the area is located?"

Dot boy nodded silently having nothing to say to my simple explanation that clearly should have been obvious. Or maybe it was the fact that he was taken aback at the idea of us actually thinking of the reason we were sent here to begin with...Then again it could also be because neither of us had mentioned anything of the sort but still went off at the same time with the same idea making it seem we were telepathic. Of course even if we were we wouldn't tell someone we just met, that would be a ridiculous thing to do! We started off by going left down the longest looking hallway taken mental notes of our surroundings. It was obvious that this place was built to throw off unwanted visitors, all the hallways, doors, the floor and the walls looked the same. Just to make sure we wouldn't get lost or take the same way twice Aura and I began taken mental about the place like; what floor has a crack where, what wall is discoloured for some reason, what corner is more edged then rounded, simple things like that, that normally go overlooked by wanderers to create an equally simple mind map of our now temporary home. The place was huge it took us about five hours to look through the entire building to go down every possible path!

**"Oi! Dot boy!"**

"What?"

**"Do Luna and I get our own room or what?**

"Don't you want separate rooms?"

"We're twins; we have always shared a room"

"Right, your room then is down that hall with the others, shall I show you the way?"

**"We didn't just spend five hours wandering around for nothing dot boy"**

"We can get there on our own"

"You do realize I have to follow you still correct"

Aura groaned annoyed while I responded as calmly as I could.

"Uh-huh"

A few minuets later we got to the dorm hall on the second floor, dot boy took the lead from there due to the fact that we don't know which one is ours.

_We've walked past almost all the rooms already, unless they are ALL full, one after another I don't think there would be a reason to have ours all the way down near the end._ I thought unsure of the reason for all these pointless rooms.

We finally got to ours, it was the tenth one from the end and just like all the other doors in this place they were a dark gray, almost black. I nodded my head to dot boy in thanks as we walked into the room. I was about to close the door before Link stopped it with his hand taking a few steps in acting like he owned the place.

"I have been assigned to watch you at all times, that includes during the night so I will also be staying here in the mean time"

**"Like hell you are!"** Aura screamed kicking him in the stomach with a brute force that sent him stumbling backwards and falling over onto his back, closing and locking the door a few seconds after.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" I asked, for once this entire day I was actually calm and able to relax. I sat down in the chair in the upper right hand corner of the room taking in our new surroundings; the walls were actually a different colour instead of the common gray it was white. _Such a big change, one boring colour to the next!_ I thought.

The bed was about medium sized and had blankets with funky swirls all over it and was a dark, vibrant blue, there was also an empty black book-self standing to the left of me. By where the window would normally go there was a black dresser with things like lamps and useless little knickknacks used for decoration, underneath the dresser was a blue area rug that was the same colour as the bed sheets, the rug was round and stretched out covering out to about a quarter of the room. To the direct left of the bed was another door leading to a bathroom that had tile flooring and a large sink made of what the rock similar to what the lady earlier had called marble. The toilet was pure white and was beside the sink, beside the toilet was an even larger tub that had some strange metal thing sticking out the top and had a white curtain.

_What strange device is that?_

"I want the floor" Aura responded after a minuet of thinking dragging my attention back to her.

**"Ohhhh good choice! Now I want to sleep on the floor"**

"Why don't we bring the mattress down over here then?" Aura walked from the bags of our stuff that she was standing by over to the middle of the room and stood where she thought the bed should go.

_So that's where they took our stuff_

**"Sounds like a plan!"**

We quickly brought the bed down into the middle and sat on it, there was silence as we continued to observe the room in attempt to comprehend that this is where we will be staying for the next while. I was the first to break the silence a few minuets later.

"So how much longer to you pretend to act cold and hateful towards all them?" I asked curious to know when my sister would start acting like her usual self again instead of the ignorant person she is pretending to be momentarily.

**"Until I think they are trustworthy" **She replied flopping down on her back with her hands placed behind her head, bending one leg up and placing the other over top.

"Well what about that Tyki guy? You seemed to be more friendly with him on the train then anyone else~" I turned my head to look down at her, placing my hand behind me as I lend back on them also crossing my legs.

**"I was not!"** She bolted up right to stare hard at me until I laughed and she realized I had been teasing her.

**"Well what about that Cross guy! You seemed slow on hitting his hand away, did you like that contact or something?" **Aura was trying to tease me back in revenge; it was obvious from the devious grin that was plastered on her face.

"I was shocked at the question and his sudden interest, that's all! Besides he doesn't understand the true beauty and magnificence of rocks!" Even though in my mind I knew that she was teasing I feel for it freaking out like she had causing her to laugh at me in return. There was silence again.

**"..."**

"Soooo what are we going to do about snake eyes?

**"We didn't just walk around trying to figure this place out remember?"**

"I know, I think floors 1, 3 and 4 would be best for the pranks, their more open but there are still brilliant places to hid the equipment we would use to make it work"

**"I thought that to, now the only thing we need it to figure out WHAT kind of prank we want to use"** Aura rolled over resting her head on her right hand as she stared at me with an eyebrow raised silently asking what I think we should do.

"Didn't you get a book about that sort of stuff?"

**"That is right over thhhhherrrre"** She reached over stretching towards one of the bags of items we had bought earlier, taking out the book of pranks.

"**There's the hair dying one, you put colour into a...shower faucet? What the hell is that?...anyways! You put the dye into it and some in the shampoo and when he goes to have a shower it dyes his hair whatever colour you put in...I suggest something really girly"**

"Well what about this one, you put a bucket of water over a door and when he opens it, it falls over soaking him with all the water"

**"We could electrify the doorknob so when he opens it he gets shocked!"**

"...How long is this book?"

**"uhhhh...hold on ill look...it says 600 pages"**

"That's a lot of pranks!"

**"It just means more fun for us~"**

"We've got a lot of planning to do if we want to even get through most of these!"

We stopped, looking up from the book at each other grinning widely we both said simultaneously;

**"Well then, let the planning begin!"**

And that's what we did; we spent most of the night planning which pranks would be best in which areas and when to use them.

_The poor fool; I don't feel sorry for him at all! Everyone should watch out though because the planning of snake eyes downfall has begun!_


	8. The Prank,Battle And Accustion Chapter 6

Whoot another chapter!

Urm...yea I don't really have much to say XD so yea on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own man characters

~Aura's POV~

I bolted up suddenly from my slumber, something felt off. It wasn't because I had once again stripped into my underwear in my sleep or the fact that I don't ever remember falling asleep. It was something else, a strange feeling in the air. Luna also sat up instantly her long hair sticking out in crazy directions looking around frantically for the source that disturbed our slumber. I was going to get up and search the room but the feeling disappeared almost as instantly as it had appeared.

_Strange _I thought. _What was that? It felt as though the air had gotten heavier and was slowly suffocating me._

"Hey Aura...What was that?" Luna asked just as curious as me.

"**Not a clue..."** I slowly scanned the room a second time looking for something I might have missed the first time as I put my hand in front of me leaning on them as I stood up. Luna began to stand up slowly as well, both of us were conscious of our surroundings.

"What time is it?"

"**Uhhh...I don't know I can't see the sun nor is there a sun dial, not that it would work indoors"**

"True...You stripped again Aura" 

"**Apparently I did" **I laughed at the fact that when I fall asleep with too much clothing on I tend to take most of it off.

"Should we get ready now then?"

Nodding I replied. **"Yeah, I'm not going to be going back to bed any time soon anyways"**

Luna began moving her hand around in front of her creating different symbols while chanting with her eyes closed. The area seemed to respond as wind came out of nowhere only flowing in a circle around Luna causing her hair to whip around insanely and leaving burn like marks in the air forming the ancient character for secret passage. When she finished the mark glowed a bright orange before disappearing, in its place was a floating medium sized door that was rotting around the edges. The door however was locked at the moment until Luna finished the chant and opened her eyes, the lock sounded and the door swung open creaking as it did so. Inside was our clothing from our world, books, art supplies and some more of our weapons.

"Father sure did put a lot of stuff in the passage"

"**That's probably for the best, with little snake boy acting all high and mighty right now who knows how bored we'll get"**

"You changed snake-eye's nickname "

"**I know, this one suits better though"** I reached into the passage grabbing random clothes not really caring what I wore. Turning around I begun to get changed, the pants were black and kind of baggy, at first glance someone might think it was some sort of long skirt however I would never wear something as girly like that. The shirt had long sleeves that puffed out at the end and like the pants it was also black. The shirt had to be worn a certain way though, you couldn't just put it one because everything would hang out, you needed to take the left side, place it over top of the right and then button it up with the two buttons that were placed on the inside. I then tied my silver sash around my waist completing the outfit. Usually in our world people wear mostly white but Luna and I never cared for wearing what people would deem proper so we make our own clothing, it is almost always similar to the others but different colours. Besides it was always troublesome wearing white when you're any assassin, you never know what sort of trouble you may get into even if you have time off because of that we have ended up getting to many blood stains on our clothing.

"**Shall we go set up the stuff for the pranks?" **I asked turning around after finishing getting dressed. I wasn't going to bother with shoes considering we would be mostly inside for awhile.

"YES! It will be so awesome to see his face when it all happens!" Luna was wearing an outfit similar to mine but it was a red with a black sash.

"**Sounds good, but how are we going to get rid of Dot-boy?" **Both of us knew that he probably was outside the door already; we just needed him to go somewhere else if we were going to get away with these pranks.

"I'll handle that~"

~Luna's POV~

I activated a small amount of magic that I would need for an illusion and created exact replicas of Aura and myself. We hid on the other side of the door as the illusions began walking outside. Before they closed the door we heard Dot-boy ask

"You're up already?"

"We couldn't continue sleeping" 'I' responded.

"I see"

The door closed before we could hear anymore of the conversations. We waited a few minuets before opening the door a crack, peeping through to make sure they were out of the way.

"We should be ok to go now" I said, unable to see Dot-boy or the illusions.

"**Awesome! Now all we need to go find the material for the pranks~"**

I took the list that we made last night scanning over it quickly.

"Where are we going to get a bucket, some water, dye, gum, a paper bag...dog crap, a small bowl of warm water annnnd electric wires?"

"**Water we can get from that cafeteria place, paper bag, bucket and bowl we could probably get their two...there is are science people here I'm sure they might have some wires somewhere, they should also have some chemicals that we could use to make gum and dye too, as for the crap...well we can sneak outside and take any I guess I highly doubt it HAS to be dog."**

"Make the gum and dye?"

"**Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem; we used to do that sort of stuff all the time as kids."**

"Well let's get going!"

_This is going to be awesome, and we still have a whole book of stuff after this as well!_

We looked out the door one more time to double check that Dot-boy wasn't there before we snuck out keeping quite. No one else was awake yet so it was probably early in the morning which was perfect! We made it to the cafeteria no problem and managed to find the paper bag, bowl, and bucket relatively easily but we didn't take the water yet, that would be for after we get everything all set up and ready to go. So far there hadn't been any problems besides trying to find the wires and materials we needed to make the gum and dye but after an agonizing hour that felt like eternity we managed to get just enough supplies for out prank. We even got outside and found some animal shit...it wasn't exactly what I wanted to EVER do but it was for a good cause.

"We should head back to our room to put everything together that way no one will disturb us." I whispered quietly not wanting to risk us being caught.

"**There should be some water there too, but we need to figure out how to use that weird sink like contraption" **Aura whispered back

"It would definitely be better then making a lot of noise or making a mess somewhere else"

_Even if we didn't go through the prank completely this was still fun and Aura is acting more like herself then when we first got here, she's probably more relaxed without everyone else around. It will be nice when we know it will be ok to trust them because then we can actually be able to act normally without being all serious._

Getting to the room was easy; there wasn't a single sound besides us running sneakily through the hallways silently. It was obvious to us that this would go smoothly we are after all assassins this sort of thing is what we do for a living after all, well not for pranks but still.

"**So how are we going to do this?"**

"Well we've got the paper bag prank all set up, all we have to do is put it outside a door we know he will go through. The wires have to be set up so they will make a complete circuit of electricity and then attach it to the doorknob. We need to put the warm water in the bowl and place his hand in it, the bucket needs cold water and to go above a door. Uhh all that will really take effort is making the dye and the gum."

"**Alrighty, I'll work on the dye and I'll let you work on the gum...you've always been better at that then me. After that we will get the wires going."**

~FF to after everything is done~

"Whoot! The circuit is done!" I said pumping my first into the air in enthusiasm.

"**Now all that's left is to set it all up~" **Aura jumped up onto her feet pointing in a random direction with one hand placed on her hip in excitement.

"People should be waking up right away shouldn't they?"

"**Yup~...but what room is little snake boy in?"**

"...I didn't think that far ahead..."

"**Well we have to act quickly then! We'll have to look through all the rooms till we find his!"**

As fast as we could we got all the stuff together and rushed off to find snake eye's room. It took us a while though, turns out his room was all the way on the other end of the building away from all the 'lower status people' as he would probably say. In our room we had found out how to work the strange sorcery sink thing so we just used snake eye's sink to fill up the bucket and bowl. First we put the dye in his shampoo, even if he didn't use it today he will end up using it at some point, next we placed the paper bag with anime crap in it outside his door, then we attached in the electric circuit (but keeping the power off at the moment, we gently placed his hand in the warm water, followed by putting the bucket of ice cold water on the top of his door. After all that we walked outside his room and turned on the on switch on he circuit. We decided that hiding around the corner would be the best place, this way we could hide but still be able to watch without being seen.

"The timing was perfect" I said "Look at everyone waking up now and when they are all ready they will make their way "

"**Little snake boy should also be waking up soon~"**

As if on cue we heard snake eyes freaking out silent over the fact that he wet his bed, it was so funny but we had to try to remain silent. Not long after we heard water running, the waiting was horrible I really wanted to see his reaction right away but I knew that it would take awhile. But finally after about half an hour he started cursing and rampaging about his room.

"**Everyone is begging to turn the corner over there, the timing was absolutely perfect! And look there's Dot-boy too! He looks pissed~" **

Aura was right everyone was heading towards the stairs now ready for another day of work and Dot-boy was making his way in this direction as well, the illusions were gone so obviously the magic wore out.

_It takes a lot to keep it going when I'm not close enough._

Just then snake eyes yelled in pain from touching the electrified doorknob, but managed to throw it open getting the cold bucket of water on his head; just as he lifted it up he saw the bucket lit on fire.

_I didn't notice that Aura used the spell! But that's awesome!_

He started stomping it out only to realize something was wrong when he felt a squishy feeling on his foot, lifting it up he saw what it was...okay well it was more like smelled what it was. His reaction was hilarious! He started cursing and glaring at everyone that had stopped their trip to the stairs to see what the commotion was. He lifted off the bucket to tell them all to get moving but everyone burst out laughing the instant he did. The hair dye was a success! Snake eyes now officially had neon pink hair!

_Auras picked such a brilliant colour!_

The two of us fell over laughing unable to contain it any longer. The bad thing was, was now they knew who did it, why else would we have been hiding.

"My, my lungs! HAHAHA! They hurt so much! HAHA" I couldn't stop laughing, it was just so funny!

"**HAHAH! My eyes are watering! HAHA from HAHA laughing so hard and, and my sides hurt HAHA!"**

Everyone else around was also laughing to the point where they couldn't breath, well everyone except Snake eyes and Dot-boy at least.

"LIIINK!" Leverrier screamed angrily

"Yes sir!" Link replied, instantly by his master's side.

"I thought YOU were watching those two!"

"I was sir! Well at least I believed I was but it turns out one of them is capable of creating excellent illusions sir!"

"Illusions?"

Snake-eyes looked over at us furious, not only at the pranks but because we didn't tell him everything. Not that we would have cared even if we had noticed, we were to busy laughing.

"I...I can't breath! HAHA!"

"**Neither HAHA can I HAHA!"**

"It's so HAH FUNNY!"

"Enough!" he yelled, everyone but Aura and I stopped laughing noticing the feeling of death radiating off snake eyes.

"Are you two children? And why didn't you inform us of ALL your abilities!"

"Would, would you tell someone you don't trust or don't know HAHA all, all your powers? Especially when they are complete ASSHOLES? HAHA"

I was beginning to calm down a little bit now. Well at least I was and saw his hair again.

"Oh my gosh! Your, your hair looks so funny! HAHAHA!"

"**HAHA he has PINK hair! HAHA"**

We both doubled over laughing again.

"You two are OURS to control at this time! You were sent here to help us and that is what you will do! Enough childish games! You will tell us EVERYTHING now!" Leverrier screamed completely enraged but our lack of concern and co-operation.

"**Don't tell us what to do little snake boy bed-wetter! HAHA!" **

Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves wondering what she meant by 'bed-wetter'. But suddenly there was that pressure in the air again from this morning, the only difference was that we know what it was this time. The two of us went from lying on the ground holding her stomach to standing up staring in the direction the energy strongest before anyone could blink. People were confused, one minuet we went from uncontrollable laughter to completely serious.

"What? You two think I'm going to fall for another one of your pranks!" Snake eyes asked still furious.

"**There are intruders above your stupid hideout dipshit!"**

"Intruders? There aren't any intruders, we have a system to detect them, alarms would go off if there were any" Link said just as equally frustrated as Snake eyes because he had been tricked.

"Obviously your systems aren't working!"

Aura and I raced to the entrance for the second time today, only this time we had dot-boy, snake-eyes and several others following after us wanting to see if we were lying or were actually telling the truth. Getting up through the door we slammed it open jumping out and taking our weapons out, me my sword and Aura her daggers, but...there was nothing there. I carefully scanned the area looking for any sign of the enemy.

"You see, I told you that there wasn't anyone up here." Dot-boy said matter fact like.

"**There is someTHING, not someONE"**

"They are here, we just don't know where!"

"Enough, you have dragged your pranks on long enough! Everyone get back inside, there isn't anything to see but two children playing games" Leverrier commanded.

~Aura's POV~

_That idiot! Doesn't he know the difference between a prank and an actual situation!_

Everyone was about to turn around when there was a cry screaming bloody murder and an even louder ear piercing scream to the right that caused us to cover our ears. Trying to ignore the pain and the blood now flowing from my ears I glanced over. From the corner of my eye I saw a massive bird like creature with a bottom jar unhinged like a snake when it eats wrapping its own jaw around one of the guys that had followed us, the teeth were like giant razors! There wasn't many teeth because of the size of them but they made up for that in sharpness. The talons on this creature were half the size of its body, digging into the man's sides continuously re-piercing his body in the monstrous grip making him look like Swiss cheese. The monster ripped his mouth up from around the man's body peeling off the top layer of skin leaving only the muscles and everything under behind. It stretched out its wings; each wing must have been at least five feet long and two feet wide! The head snapped up to look at us before taking off with another ear piercing shriek. It didn't have any eyes well at least not on its head; the eyes were on its long bony neck. They were beady and small but all seeing. The top of the head had horns that wrapped around down to where the ears were on the side of the head. I wasn't able to see the stomach properly because it kept the dead body with it when it took off but I swear I saw a large gash on the middle of the stomach that had HANDS moving on their own almost like they were a different creature all together!

There was more shrieks coming from the air, there wasn't just one of them there was a dozen. That's when things got worse; they swooped down picking up others and flying away as they removed the top layer of skin in the same way as the first.

Luna and I got ready for action; we removed our hands from our head wiping away the blood that didn't seem to stop pouring from our ears and grabbed our weapons getting into a fighting stance.

"**All of you fall back! Get back inside NOW!" **I screamed taking control of the situation.

Everyone excluding us and a few who were defending themselves took of in an instance. Unfortunately the ringing that was buzzing through all our heads was disrupting the nerves systems connected to the brain causing confusion as everything was now backwards to everyone, even us.

"Aura! Look out!"

I tried to turn my head in the direction the direction the Luna had pointed out. It was difficult at first I ended looking the wrong way because my nerves were screwed up. There was one of the devils coming down at me at top speed but I couldn't move, I tried to move my feet but my arms moved instead! Luckily I had swung my arm in the direction of the creature knocking it to the side with the dagger I was holding.

_So our nerves are disrupted too...how are we going to fight if we can't move properly!_

I tried to move my left arm but my right leg moved instead, so I tried moving my left leg but my right arm moved.

_So That's how it is now._

I turned myself around as best as I could to see Luna also having trouble moving.

"**Luna! Everything is backwards! If you want to move your feet you have to try moving your hands instead! But it's also reverse to move the left you have to move the right and vice versa!"**

Luna didn't respond but I knew she understood because she was moving normally now...as normal as you can when your unable to do things normally. This time I spun around successfully to see that it was taking long for some people's nerves system to scramble then others.

_It probably has to do with peoples different hearing abilities._

Most were dead, the only ones that were still alive were some three exorcist, two Noah, little snake boy and dot boy that were beginning to experience now the effects of the devils cry 

"Aura, you take the right side and I'll take the left! We'll work our way to the middle and help those that are closest first!"

There was no need for conversation beyond that so we took off in the directions just chosen now. I made my way to the right as quickly as I could readying my precious daggers. One of the exorcists had fallen over from a blow from the bird like devil and was being mauled. I jumped up on the devils back stabbing it in the head with brute force driving the dagger in as far as I could. It screeched in pain throwing its head back and forth trying to remove the threat but only made the damage worse as it moved around making larger cutting in it. I removed the dagger as blood began to over flow from the open wounds; I wrapped one arm around the left side of the neck holding on tightly as I bent down stabbing in the middle of the two eyes dragging downwards slicing the neck vertically. The devil stopped moving and with a dying shriek fell forwards just barely missing the now blood drenched exorcist that was sitting there horrified. I didn't take the time to stop and ask if he was okay as I rushed off towards the next person in danger. This time it was the person was from the Noah family, Lulu Bell if I remember correctly. She was doing better than the exorcist but was still having troubles. This devil was injured then the other so I didn't waste time trying to sneak up. I took one last step on my right foot and made a leap to stand in front. Landing on my left foot I spun around bringing my arm out successfully decapitating the monstrous bird like creature. Stepping on my right foot I took off again in an instant. I glanced in Luna's direction to see her removing her sword from the area where the heart would have been from the devil watching as in slow motion it fell to the side lifeless. Her hair was covered in blood, mine probably was too but it wouldn't show up as much considering it was black.

Bare footed I jumped in the air kicking the face of one of them to the side before I grabbed one of the horns to keep myself up near its mouth. Hanging on as tight as I could I brought my free hand up and with the dagger I stabbed it in the center of its jaw going in through the bottom and almost into through the top.

"**Inferno of death!" **I shouted putting my feet on the chest and pushing of slicing the jaw in two and releasing magic causing the bird to go up in a tornado of fire.

I took off once again without looking at who I just saved; right now Luna was making her way to the middle of the area as well, her face like mine was blank. In times like this we were taught to ignore any emotions that might come up. At times like this it shows always proves to us that it's useful because the things we end up seeing aren't exactly the prettiest things in the world.

For some strange unknown reason the devils retreated, all but one. That lone devil was attacking Dot-boy and little snake boy. As much as I would love to have snake boy die that unfortunately can't happen right now.

~Luna's POV~

I just finished killing off three devils of my own and was now making my way over to the last one. Aura was heading in the same direction as me meaning things were going as plan. However Snake-boy and Dot-boy were being attacked right now. Snake boy was lying on the ground, a giant slash mark going across his chest from where he was hit. He also had one eye closed and several peck like marks covering his face. Dot-boy wasn't in any better condition then Snake-boy, his left arm was broken from trying to defend himself and he was holding his side that wouldn't stop bleeding it was to the point where a small pool was beginning to form, the only reason he was standing was out of pure will to protect his precious 'Leverrier-sama'.

_But why did the others retreat? _

The devil knocked Dot-boy down onto the ground beside Snake-boy so ignoring my thoughts I jumped in front of them at the same time Aura did grabbing one side of the birds jaw as she grabbed the other side putting one dagger back in its holder so she could maintain a good grip.

"You two are late" Leverrier said bluntly

"We aren't yours to control"

"**Nor is your life any more important then others!**

"**So don't act like it is!"**

"If it isn't then why did you come to help me? Didn't you say that you would prefer me dead?" He stated like a know-it-all

"We would prefer you dead"

"**But I want to be the one who kills you!"**

"**So shut up and let us do OUR job!"**

Just then the teeth from this thing came out of its mouth like grappling hooks digging into our arms and stomach as they began to drain us of our blood and steal some magic from us as well.

"**Just die already"** We screamed pushing back against the devil slamming it's head into the ground before piercing it the heart finally killing the last one.

The two of us stayed crouched down on the ground breathing heavily due to frustration. Those that survived came limping towards us. The ones who survived were Cross, Lulu, Tyki, Allan and an exorcist we haven't met before or at least didn't know. Standing up we removed the teeth from our arms and stomach and scanned the area around us, the devils bodies were rotting away already and the bodies of those who died were hard to even look at to know how all of them were like.

_I've seen a lot of things like this but that doesn't mean I have to completely get used to it._

"**Do you fucking believe us now? You damned idiots"**

"You planned for this to happen" Link sounded more like he was stating that as a fact then asking.

"Why the hell would we PLAN something like that!" 

"You didn't want to come here in the first place; It would make sense if you planned this! Our security system is capable of detecting this stuff instantly!" He tried explaining

"Yes we don't want to be here helping YOU, we want to be in OUR world helping OUR people not yours"

"**But that doesn't mean we would go and PLAN something like this! Besides how the hell would we be able to do a thing like that!"**

"You two walked around the building for five hours yesterday to 'familiar yourselves with the area in case of an attack' as you said so yourself and what just happened the very next day? An attack"

"**What the fuck!"**

"We wouldn't be able to do that! We didn't even know you HAD a security system! And even if we did we don't know where it is!"

"You were wondering around this morning, I wasn't there so you could have very well gone looking for it and found it like you did with Leverrier-sama's room"

"We would never do something like that to get out of something!"

"**Besides the only thing we did this morning was get stuff for our pranks! And the only rooms we looked through were the bedrooms to find that assholes room!"**

"And how are we supposed to believe that?" Leverrier asked darkly

Everyone at this point was staring at us unsure if they should believe it or not.

"**Grrrr, if you actually think we would do something like that you really are fucking idiots! No, scratch that, there isn't a word that I can think of that could describe who idiotic you would have to be!" **Aura said in an animalistic voice

"They were bird like devils there was no way that they could have broken inside considering this place was hidden so there was no need to run out, the results? Several people died and those who survived our now injured."

"We didn't plan anything! How were we supposed to know they were BIRD devils? For all we know they could have found the hideout and were trying to break in!"

"Further more how is it you just suddenly knew they were out there? There were no signs of anything you just knew that there was sometime outside"

"**When you can use magic yourself you'll know that you become sensitive to any change in the magic in the air! There was an increase and an unfamiliar magic in the air and because we can use magic ourselves guess what! We could sense it!"**

"Something like that is unknown to us" He said coldly

"I do believe you also kept most of your abilities, powers and many other things secret yesterday. Proof of that is this morning when Link was deceived by your illusions" Snake-boy said backing up all of Links previous statements

"We –"

"Enough, as of right now you are to be considered the enemy" Snake-boy stated, telling everyone that things were going to change.

~Aura's POV~

_That bastard! How dare he accuse us of being the enemy! And now we're locked in our room until things can be proven otherwise!"_

Luna was sitting in the bed staring at the wall still trying to process what had just happened.

"**We save them and this is the thanks we get! I'll make them regret this!" **I screamed into nothing standing up from my seat on the chair.

"Aura don't say something like that, they guards outside might take it as another threat" This time it was Luna who was frowning at the door.

"**I don't care! What else are they going to do? They already put those camera things up in our room! Locked us in here and placed guards outside to make sure we stay in!"**

"From what we've seen up till now they are unpredictable so I wouldn't try challenging them right now"

I groaned in frustration before throwing myself to the floor lying on my back with my arms crossed over my chest.

If there was one thing I hated more then being told what to do when I know how to do something, it would be being locked up in some weird place especially when its for something I didn't do.


	9. Overthrown  Chapter 7

Yay! Chapter 7=D this one is a rather long chapter as well and I promise there will be some tykixOc and crossxOc alone time coming up in the next chapter...nothing pervy but it will get things rolling between the pairings :3 and in the next few chapters little secrets that the OCs have will be revealed that I didn't put in the character info. Oh and this one is going to be mostly in Luna's POV

also sorry it took so long to update -3- every time i've tried for the past 2 weeks i've received an error or whatever im not sure if it happened to everyone or not but yea...

~Luna's POV~

It's been four days since we were allowed out of our room our wounds have healed since the last battle due to our ability to heal quicker then most but apparently they are STILL arguing over if we did plan the attack or not. So needless to say things have been uneventful, at first it wasn't THAT bad but when you are locked in a room for the entire day with nothing to do besides what you already had in that room you tend to finish all those activities rather quickly. But besides that I would like to say we are doing rather well however that would be a lie they've barely fed us anything! We are luck if we get half a plate of food! That isn't enough to feed me so I can only imagine how hungry Aura is with her large appetite! And its so stuff in here if we had a window to air the room out that would be great but this building doesn't have a single opening besides the entrance doorway. We also almost broke that shower as well the other day trying to figure it out how it worked; it would probably be broken now if Lenalee and Rhode hadn't come to see how things were and showed us how it works, turns out it works similar to the sink. I swear it was made by some strange sorcery but they called it 'science'.

But as of right now I was sitting there TRYING to read one of the books on the rocks found on earth that Lenalee gave me but it was really difficult to concentrate even if it was about the greatest thing in the world. I mean how can you concentrate while you're staving and completely pissed off at a bunch of idiots?

_Well maybe not all of them are idiots but still I'm pissed..._ I thought frowning as I shut the book in annoyance staring at the cover angrily as it stares right back at me mockingly before putting it to the side irritated. I looked in the direction towards Aura who was curled up in the corned. I tried to listening to what she was saying failed to understand the constant mumbles that I can only imagine are curses, threats and/or insults as she threw her daggers at the wall of the billionth time before she crawled over slowly and painfully flinching at every movement and yanking the small silver knives with crystal jewels imbedded in the hilt from the wall and returning to her original position before throwing them once again in a random direction.

"AHHH!"Allan suddenly screamed

He had bad timing, just as he randomly opened the door Aura had thrown her dagger not paying attention to her surroundings so by the time he got one step past the door it had soared past his head catching him off guard and causing him to stumble back into the scared wall staring wide eyed in the direction it came from as it the dagger was jutting out of the wall only a few centimetres away from his head.

"Oh my gosh! Allan are you alright?" Lenalee asked in a panic

"Y-yeah I'm-I'm fine" He replied breathlessly

When the last person entered the room they shut the door. Turns out Lenalee and Rhodes came to visit again only this time they brought along Allan, Tyki and Cross. As the two girls took their usual seat on the bed that was still laying on the floor everyone else started at the room in astonishment completely forgetting the fact that Allan's face.

"What happened to the room?" Tyki looked a little worried while asking but curious to know what happened to the once organized room.

"Boredom"

"**And Rage"**

Rearranging the room came from boredom, we moved the chair to the corner where the bed frame once used to be with the carpet underneath it, the bookshelf was not to far from the chair just within arms reach, the dresser was moved to the original place the chair had been it was put directly in the corner so that there was an empty space behind it. We also took the bed frame apart leaving more room for the mattress we had placed on the floor. As for rage...well the day after we were confined to the room we tried to leave however when we opened the door we discovered they had placed guards all over the area who were given orders to attack if they deemed necessary. We could easily take them but it would only make matters worse but we were unable to control the anger at that point and the room happened to be the victim. The wallpaper was almost completely torn off in some places other areas had scars everywhere from the multiple weapons we owned and one of the lights was broken making the room dimmer then before.

"I see" He replied hesitantly not quite sure what to say to the statement.

There was an odd silence that befell us.

"Did you get the chance to read those books yet Luna?" Lenalee was the one to break the awkward silence.

"A few of them, but I still have two left"

"Wow only two! You guys really like reading"

"**Its one of the only things we CAN do at the moment"**

Aura was now curling up in the corner in such a slow pace it almost seemed like even talking hurt. _She's probably really hungry_ I thought agreeing with how she most likely felling.

"Do you two always have your rooms this messy? I only like girls dirty in one way and one way only" Cross stated like the man-whore we were starting to realize he was obviously unhappy about having to sit on the floor.

"Are you bi-polar or something? First you go from flirty man-whore to an ass almost instantly"

"I'm not a man-whore"

"**Keep thinking that"**

"Yes you are!" Allan and Aura said their statements at the same time.

"Shut up idiot apprentice!" Cross shouted punching Allan in the back of the head.

Rhodes got up moving closer towards Aura giving her a hug. "Are you okay Aura?"

"**Don't touch me"** Aura tried leaning away almost as if the hug was poisonous.

"Don't be like that~ I just want to know what's wrong~"

"**...let go"**

"Not until you say what's wrong~"

"We're both starving! The amount of food those assholes have been giving us is retarded it wouldn't even fill the empty space between snake-eye's head where his brain should be!"

"Would you like some of us to get some food for you two?" Lenalee asked kindly

"**YES!" **

"Are you able to do that!" Aura and I leaned forward in excitement, if she went and got us food this would be the first time in days since we have had a proper meal.

"Yup" she smiled tilting her head to the side

"Oh!~ I'll help!" Rhode offered letting go of Aura standing up

"Excellent, Allan would you help Rhode and I? We'll need to grab a lot of food"

"Sure!" The three of them got up leaving to go retrieve us some FOOD.

The door shut in a hurry as they raced out leaving Aura, Cross, Tyki and I alone in our room. There was another awkward silence that again hovered over us. I moved over to sit with Aura in the corner in attempt to get to move to a place where the surrounds felt calm and relaxed leaving Tyki and Cross sitting on the floor on the other side of the room. We all stared at each other looking back and forth between the two people sitting opposite of the room from us almost as though there was an invisible barrier that kept either species from coming in contact with the other like in a zoo.

This went on for about five minuets before deciding I couldn't take the uncomfortable stillness. "Soooo uh, what exactly IS an exorcist and Noah? We have heard the terms before but we haven't exactly been told what the titles mean or any other details."

The three of them turned their entire attention to me before the two men looked at each other trying to decide who should speak first as Aura starred intently at them, well a little more to the dark haired Tyki Mikk then the red-headed Cross but still. We both sat quietly awaiting an answer. Cross was the first to speak.

"We exorcists are part...were part of a society called the black order. There were several different workers on different fields, there was the science division that took care of the science stuff obviously and the paper work, then there is the head supervisor; Komui Lee who gets all the information, give the approval and send exorcists out on their jobs so technically he would run the whole thing in the headquarters. The next group were the finders they would go off on their own little missions to find out where the innocence; a weapon created by god; and report to headquarters about the suspicion. For us exorcists the apostles of god; there are two levels the common ones and the generals like me; of course I'm the best there is. The lower ones would be given missions and go collect them bringing them back, the generals are always out in the field searching for innocence and then going around trying to find others who are compatible with the innocence."

He explained reaching into his pocket and grabbing out a smoke and lighting it getting negative reactions from Aura and I.

"Could you put that out?"

"**In case you haven't noticed there isn't exactly a window to air that blasted smoke out idiot"**

"I need a smoke"

"**Well suck it up princess"**

"Excuse me?"

"Ummm anyways what about the Noahs?"

"The Noahs are the TRUE apostle of god" Tyki began looking at Cross with a look that basically screamed challenge accepted.

"Are descendants from the man who built 'Noah's ark' each of us has a different part of the original 'gene' from Noah, mine for example is the Noah of pleasure and Rhodes is the Noah of dreams. Each Noah has different types of abilities again for example I have the ability to decide what I touch so if I wanted to I could walk right through the wall and the ability to walk on both water and air due to me being able to materialize whatever I want. The Noah family is under control of the head Millennium Earl who can bring out the darkness in peoples hearts to create a being called 'Akuma'. We are in search of the innocence as well however we wish to destroy them to bring on a different, better world full of us pure humans." He finished

"**Uh huh..."** Aura leaned back as best as she could without hurting herself further, crossed her arms and gave the two sceptical looks as they glared slightly at each other not impressed with either person's description.

"So who's this 'god' you guys kept mentioning?"

"God is the creator of our world he gave life to everyone and everything making Earth what it is today" Cross's explanation was short and straight to the point.

"**And where is this 'god'?"**

"He lives in a place called heaven which is a place that is said to be above the clouds"

"**So know one has actually SEEN him?**

"Not until they die, well unless they have sinned then they will be sent to a place called hell"

"**...Then how do you know he actually exists?"**

"Aura!" I turned to look her

"**What?" **

"It's their belief so we shouldn't question it we have our own thoughts and they have theirs"

"**Mhm" **She turned to look at the wall uninterested in the events taking place.

"Well anyways what about you two, surely you both have your own little back story as well, like how you know about the devils, how you became assassins something like that?" Tyki asked curiously

"**Why the hell should we tell you something like that?"**

"Its only natural considering we told you ours"

"**Like hell I'm going to tell you something like that"**

"Aura"

"**Not a chance"**

I leaned over so that I could whisper with Aura in attempt to make some sort of deal "At least some stuff about the devils? We don't have to tell them about us, I'm not wanting to talk about that either considering we barely know them"

"**Fine"**

_Well at least we can tell them something in return for their information_

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know about the devils?"

I glanced quickly at Aura to see if she would be willing to explain at least a few things but judging but her look of irritation I'm going to take it as a no.

"Our world has been attacked by them for a few years now, we've managed to hold them off so far but they are sending stronger enemies each time in attempt to take over our world"

"Why would they try so hard to do that? Surely there are other worlds for them to do so" Tyki leaned forward as though getting closer would help him understand everything better.

"There are many other worlds in the universe so many that it would be difficult to count as the numbers are always changing, some are being created while others are being destroyed, the devils world is one of the ones which has reached the end of its life span and is slowly destroying itself. This is why they are moving in on other worlds but they can only take over certain ones"

"Why is that?"

"**Only some worlds still have magic flowing through them the devils NEED the old magic to survive without it they die, our world is one of the few that has almost all the natural energies still"**

"Then Earth has these natural energies" Cross inquired

"It has a decent amount, not as much as our world but it would certainly be enough for them to survive"

"**To answer the question your about to ask yes there are other worlds out there being attacked as we speak, some of them have probably already been taken over"**

I'm surprised that Aura has even helped explain this much considering how reluctant she was a few minuets ago. Before we could continue Allan, Lenalee and Rhode returned with carts full of food and drinks. Catching both mine and Aura's attention instantly with the delicious smell, we got up in a hurry walking in a fast pace across the room towards the magnificent creations. We didn't waste time talking or saying thanks we just started grabbing random plates and continuously stuffed our faces full of food barely leaving time to take a breath in between as the others stared in amazement.

"Allan it looks like you'll have some competition when it comes to eating" Lenalee laughed before sitting, the others following.

Soon after we finished all the food, I only had a few plates from the one cart Aura finished off all the rest that was there. When we finished everyone left, apparently there was a meeting they all had to attend to leaving us alone in the room once again.

"Hey Aura"

"**Hmmm?~"** The mood of my twin sister picked up once she had eaten till she couldn't eat no more.

"Remember that one book we got on our tenth birthday from father?"

"**Uhh I think so; it was a long time ago so I don't really remember what it was about"**

"It's the one about the universes history, the beginning of old magic, those who made themselves famous with heir abilities and certain historic events"

"**Oh! I remember now! Yeah **what** about it?" **

As I started opening the portal I turned looking at Aura giving her a look that basically said 'you know very well what I'm getting at' causing her to blink rapidly several times before a light bulb seemed to go off inside her head.

"**Oh! I get it now! You don't think it could be that do you?"**

_She can be really slow sometimes. _I thought smiling

"Of course I do, where else have you heard of an event that sounds like it could possibly relate to that?"

The portal opened and I reached in grabbing out an old worn out book, for how old it was it was well reserved but it still looked like something that you would find in the back of your great, great, great, great grandmother's trunk full objects from the past. The cover was so worn out you couldn't even make out what it said anymore of course you wouldn't have been able to even if you wanted because it was written in an ancient language which was basically forgotten. The spine of the book was barely holding the poor thing together it was so thin, the pages were a dark musky yellow making it hard to read the dark printing on the inside. There were also several pages that had begun to shrivel up just from the life span it's had and the entire thing smelled old as it gave off an odder making it smell similar to if people left pieces of meat out in the sunlight for a month unattended. Despite all that when we little this book were was one of the things we had studied, memorising all the important information of the names, spells, accomplishments and events all recorded in this large book that must have weighed thirty pounds on its own. It was difficult to do at first though because we had just been introduced to the ancient language of the old ones, father gave this to us as a learning tool so we were left to translate it by ourselves he promised us when we finished he would take us to one of the festivals out side of town so we had the motivation which was good.

"It should be under Haskvine Stovenks' mysteries correct?" There wasn't really a need to look through the book to know what event had taken place and what happened, we already knew all that. But we wanted to refresh our memory and to look through what it said word for word to back up what we were thinking.

"**Sounds about right Stovenks was the one who caused it"** Aura took the book flipping to the middle of the book and began skimming the pages for a mentioning of the hero. When she found it she placed it down in front of both of us allow us to both have a good view.

"**Seems like you were right"**

"I don't see how it COULD be anything else, it all fits perfectly in with Haskvine Stovenks' test"

There was a knocking on the door and causing us to scatter in attempt to get rid of any evidence of what we were doing. Not that it was necessarily something bad that we were doing but still at this point in time they probably wouldn't take to kindly about us using magic or anything related to it. So needless to say not wanting to risk problems getting out of hand even further we hid it and managed to just as the door opened and Dot-boy made his way into the room.

"You two are too come to the meeting as well."

"**Well what if we don't WANT to go?"**

"Then I will be forced to take you there against your will"

"You know your a really asshole first you get us stuck in this stupid room and now your going to go around forcing us to do shit" I was the one frowning now where as surprisingly Aura was the one keeping a straight face.

"Are you going to co-operate or not?"

"Fine" Dot-boy turned around walking out of the room looking back only once to see if we were following or not. Sighing we got up and slowly made our way to the door just has he had seconds before slowly and quietly following behind him.

~Aura's POV~

_I can't believe the fucking people here thinking that they can tell us to do whatever they want some great way of showing gratitude if you ask me and what's with all these stupid meetings that they have its ridiculously troublesome. _

Walking down the endless hallways we made it to the meeting room where everyone of 'important status' was sitting around the table the people who aren't deemed as important wont hear all the details that are said and will be left out of a lot of important information because the 'higher ups' don't think it is necessary for them to know every last thing even though it may concern them surviving. We took the seats that we had last time, Luna sat down crossing her arms and legs and I threw my feet up on the table sliding halfway down the chair with my arms and legs crossed as well waiting for the idiot snake-boy to speak.

_If things are going to go our way this time I'll have to try to keep my cool._

"So glad you could join us, we were just talking about the little bit of information that you two filled Cross and Tyki in on. Would you like to elaborate further?" The so called 'boss' or better known as by the two of us, Snake-boy.

"**No I wouldn't" **I received a glare so I replied with a smirk, still keeping my cool but showing that we weren't about to give in to him or anyone else no matter what. Luna catching on to what I was doing began smirking herself completely agreeing with how this should be going.

"However I suppose if things are going to start working and we can take action we'll have too."

"**Soooo has we said earlier as I'm sure you heard the reason your world is being attacked is because you have the old magic we mentioned last time flowing at a constant pace, it's not much but it's there"**

"Their world is being destroyed so its not like they NEED to attack but in order for them to survive they have too and I'm sure it is also because they want to considering they love to destroy things and kill it is in their nature"

"We already know all of this we were filled in of it a few minuets before you joined us"

"**How about you shut up for once and listen so that we can get to the main point you stupid pink haired snake-boy" **once again I received a glare which earned even bigger smirks then what we had plastered on our faces before.

"Alright anyways once they realize that you can too some extent hurt them that and that you brought us here; someone who knows how too kill them and fight effectively, they will begin sending stronger enemies then before"

"But we aren't able to hurt them! They regenerate a few minuets later!" There were mumbles of agreements from around the room.

"**Haha, you think that that's a fast healing! Normally weapons won't even FAZE them or will be healed INSTANTLY right after leaving the opponent with no chance to think about what's happening!"**

"But how is that possible? I can barely do anything even with my teeth...all the other weapons from both exorcists and Noahs have the same effect...what makes our weapons so different?" A man with white bangs and black hair asked, the vampire boy if I'm correct I believe his name was Arystar.

"**We were getting to that part silly boy so why don't you all sit back and actually let us explain without any interruptions? That way you won't miss any special little details" **I used hand gestures to make my point before going back to having my arms crossed over my chest as the room quieted down.

"We got information on you exorcists and Noahs and from what we learned sounded very similar to some things we had learned in the past about old magic and ancient heroes/sorcerers/witches etc."

"**A man named Haskvine Stovenks was a powerful sorcerer and is one of those people, in the historic books they say he was the first person to created a form of old magic that had physical form by trying combining both the original 'white magic' and 'black magic' into one super weapon."**

"However what Stovenks found was that even though it was one weapon because it was of two different forms sort of like what you would call yin and yang; it didn't matter if they were fused to be one weapon it was fighting itself making it difficult too control"

"**After several years of using nearly all his power to keep the now physical magic together he was no longer capable of controlling it and it exploded creating a large blast full of natural energies of massive strength."**

"Because of the blast the magic didn't completely remain in a physical form instead it momentarily went back to being an energy however it remained visible due to temporarily being pure raw energy it manifested itself in different objects in one of the many worlds in the universe."

"**Stovenks was unable to discover which world held these objects of magic before he died leaving behind only a few books of the process, drawings of the objects and the mystery that has continued to remain unsolved"**

"...well so far, however we are both pretty sure that we have just solved it"

Another random person piped up "What does this have to do with us?"

"We're getting there"

"**The ones that were made from the 'black magic' went their own way where the ones made from the 'white magic' went theirs, Stovenks stated in his writings that he was pretty sure that the objects landed in the same world but had become scattered in that world."**

"In one of the books we have there is a picture that is similar to what you call 'innocence' looks like, there is also a picture that he said was the 'black magic' half of it and judging from the picture the black magic was unable to keep a solid form, it was still physical but not like how any of us are but more of a clear liquid form." 

"**So needles to say if someone were to by chance drink the 'black magic' it would fuse with their genes in anyway possible giving that person the ability to use magic himself AND it would be passed down to others throughout generations and anyone else who's blood, open wound or swallowed the blood or any other bodily fluids would also gain this ability as the magic would search for a way to continue existing."**

"Due to these facts and what you have told us and what we have seen ourselves so far we are pretty sure it is safe to say that the 'innocence' you exorcists have"

"**And the Noah genes those of the Noah family posses"**

"We are pretty sure it is safe to say that the objects landed HERE on Earth and that the few of you that have these things have what is left of these magic objects either inside you bodies, genes or in objects you carry around such as lets say a sword"

"That is ridiculous" Snake-eyes said "Do you have any proof of this? From what I can tell you've just put together random 'facts' to satisfy your own beliefs"

_Ooooh if only I didn't have to worry about keeping calm, normally that isn't a problem but something about him just pisses me off!_

"We aren't just putting random facts together!"

"**Besides who are you to say it isn't real? You believe in some old guy that floats in the sky like some big macho man but doesn't even really do anything!"**

"Do you even KNOW where the innocence came from? Or HOW the Noah family has the powers they do? No didn't think so" By this time we were both leaning forward legs uncrossed, mine off the table and hands placed flat on the surface.

_Remember keep your cool but show who is boss, just keep your cool, that's right stay calm and collected don't lash out..._

"Why should we trust what you say? You haven't even told us about yourselves yet in fact we were told you didn't want to give out any information about yourselves at all."

"And why should we tell you about ourselves when you locked us in a room with bodyguards and barely even fed us!"

Before anyone could answer magic rushed into the room momentarily disabling our ability to breathe and completely knocking the breath out of us completely as though we got punched in the stomach with brute force all at once just as the roof came tumbling in on top of the table just missing those sitting around it. Everyone grabbed what weapons they could while the exorcists activated their magic weapons...I mean 'INNOCENCE' readying themselves for battle. Luna and I jumped on top of the wreckage looking at the bright pink haired snake-boy we shouted

"**Fine! You want too know most of our powers then we'll take this opportunity and show you exactly what we can do!"**

Luna activated the seals placed on the palm of her hands releasing two demon swords while I reached up to my necklace pricking my finger on the implanted spike on the side as I pulled it away from me breaking the chain and activating one of the many weapons I had on me. Both of us nodded in each others direction then taking off side by side into battle to help the others survive. Only this time was going too be different because NO ONE was going to die and we were going to give these fools a taste of our abilities.

~Luna's POV~

As we raced towards where the larger devils were we began chanting spells taking out devils further away that we wouldn't be able to reach in time, last time we were caught off guard but we know now that the devils are serious about taking over this world so we'll be serious about it now too meaning at any point in time we will expect an attack no matter what. This time there were different ranks of devils so things will have to be taken care of quickly.

_we'll work things now like a game of chess making our way to the weakest ones assuming they are the 'pawns' then work our way up to the stronger more important ones such as the 'knight' or 'bishop' and finally kill the 'king' once we get close enough allowing us to win the game just as we planned earlier._

Keeping with said plan the first target was a small devil that looked like a tiger from one of the books Lenalee gave us however it was much smaller, it wasn't completely covered in fur either the only spots that were are what would have been the black strips but on this creature it was stained red from dried blood sticking to it. The creature was missing one eye and had its mouth sewn shut as though someone got tired of hearing its constant sounds. Around the mouth was bleeding and some of the teeth were sticking out in random places making It appear as though it had some nearly break its jaw and everything inside before doing the horrible sewing job. Too make up for the lack of teeth inside the mouth the paws had razor sharp talons, at the sole of the paw there were holes at first it seemed a little odd until the purpose of it became clear as poisonous snakes started appearing when the devil's paws got close enough for them to reach and bite the person in the way. Just as the person was about to get his face bitten by the snakes I sliced through their bodies detaching them from the devil then swung my sword to the right slicing it in half horizontally. Aura jumped over me with a fire spell activated creating flames that surrounded half of her arms punching a devil in the face with a force that sent it flying backwards as he burst into flames before I had the chance to even see what it looked like or register what was happening. Ignoring the confusion I put my magic into Ainro activating his special ability creating rapid winds that looked like silver ribbons that danced through the air. Using them I created a pair of wings allowing me to get up and attack those that were attacking from above, when reaching the proper range I also activated Mizu no Kami's ability moving the water that shot out of the sword to make two water dragons and combining them with Ainro's wind I sent the water dragons rushing in two different directions hitting the large groups of devils knocking them back and temporarily stopping the attacks however they didn't get the chance to react for the wind that was circling inside and outside the dragons cut them to shreds completely ripping them all apart before they could blink. I flew back down to the ground landing beside Aura stopping the magic of my two demon swords, without the water there all that was trapped within it came falling to the ground creating an effect that looked like blood rain that soaked into our clothes staining my blue coat and Aura's grey one. There weren't many enemies left, the only ones were by Snake-eyes and Dot-boy but we weren't in such a hurry to rescue them it was rather entertaining to watch them getting their asses kicked. Calmly we walked up to them standing just on the sidelines from here would could see just how poorly they were doing, Dot-boy couldn't see properly from a large scratch mark that went across his face, his clothes were torn to the point where they may as well not even exist giving us a clear view of a giant hole that had taken its place just below his ribs, how he was standing was a mystery if not for the hole then for the fact that his one leg was broken looking limp and disgusting as the bone was sticking out on one side where a chunk of his leg had apparently gone missing. He didn't stay standing for long though as he was knocked backwards onto the floor by a large ball of electricity sent by what we had decided was the 'king'. Snake-eyes was in an even worse condition both legs appeared unusable as they had large gouges at the back of the knee on both legs, his upper body was bleeding like crazy he more then likely has several broken ribs and a broken piece of wood from the table that was used as a spear like contraption sticking through his shoulder. His throat seemed to be gushing blood as he held his neck tightly to stop the blood flow leading me to believe that he had his throat cut open. The 'king' devil was about to make the finishing blow right after he knocked back Dot-boy however they couldn't die yet so we made our move walking forward Aura used the shadows to deflect the devils attacks back at him only for him to move to the right and stare in our direction now taking attention to the rest of his surroundings instead of the two pathetic play toys it has been using so far now taking interest in us as we stood in front of the two idiots.

"**HA! Can you still say YOUR way is best fuckers! You just got your ass handed to you!"**

"I'm surprised at how long your world has survived so far! Too think that we are kind enough to stay and help you even though you have been a bunch of bastards so far!"

"**We will be doing things our way from now on anyone who disagrees with our actions from this point on, well their opinions will be obsolete and not taken into consideration!"**

With that we looked at the 'king' that towered over us reaching the height of where the roof used to be. It was really ugly with drool over flowing in its mouth, one arm missing, nails that were brown from all the dirt and grim its been around for who knows how long the nails, the skin was all bubbly with the skin popping spitting out acid each time they did before healing over and repeating it again. The eyes were far to small for the head as well they were like tiny marbles in comparison too his head it wouldn't have been that bad of an effect but they were all buggy almost like they were going to pop out of his head! None the less we charged at it, attacking normally however would be dangerous because of the constant acid that would be spitting at us so we'll have to rely completely on our magic abilities this time. Aura began releasing her flames again this time on both her arms and legs but unlike last time she used the shadows as protection allowing it to wrap all around her like a cloak as a set of armour that gave her dark horns on the top of her head, large midnight black wings and large demon like claws, the armour protect her from the acid and began running up the arm of the beast. Following suit I used the energy from the light to create my armour giving me the appearance of what someone may call a holy being the wings that I used earlier were placed back on my back, I too had what someone would call horns but were not as sinister looking and seemed to move with a non existent wind, I didn't have claws like Aura instead I had a gauntlet on my right hand. We don't choose how the armour looks we simple use old magic to make either the darkness or light do the basic thing that we want from there it chooses the shape it takes, the only elements we are capable of controlling completely are fire, water, air, earth, ice and blood, yes with old magic blood is considered an element because it is a 'natural' thing there for able to be controlled.

_We don't have time to mess around with this devil this one needs to be dealt with quickly and efficiently or else things will be like last time. _

We were about to reach the top of the devils head when he got excited realizing we were also capable of using magic and swung his large fist at us, unable to dodge it in time we were knocked back into the wall leaving indents from the impact. Spitting out some blood I leaped forward with Ainro and Mizu no Kami in front of me I swung down sending waves of energy at the devil in the shape of an 'X', it went flying at him at top speed, he tried to block it with his hand but it went right through cutting into his face. Screaming in pain the he swung his hand around wildly causing blood to cover the room in a ruby red. Aura took the advantage of the opening she brought her feet up into a crouch on the wall and push forward with all the strength she could avail herself of bolting at top speed she flew under his hand and slashed at his neck cutting in deep catching the thing off guard. From there we tag teamed it, I would attack knocking the devil back then Aura would attack right after and continued the cycle. Occasionally we would blast us with magic knocking US back but it was nothing we couldn't handle. We flew up past the hole in the roof and at the same time we slammed down on its head with our feet knocking it to the ground completing the kill we sliced off its head instantly a large pool of blood began to form underneath the decaying monster. We released the spell allowing the armour to disappear, my weapons went back to their original holding places and Aura allowed hers to take its place as her necklace once again.

~Time skip~ Aura's POV~

_Leverrier was walking calmly through the darkness despite the fact that he couldn't see a thing. There was no one but him there but even still there were movements all around almost as though the darkness was a living thing with its own working mind and body. There were sounds now, harsh dangerous whispers from angry people, it only sounded like two or three at most but they the sounds were coming from all directions making it impossible to locate the voices but they were also quite enough that he couldn't figure out who it was from the sound. He was speeding up his pace now, anyone else would normally have thought that it was from anger or him being in a rush to figure out what was going on especially from how he was keeping such a stern face however if your good at picking up details you would notice his one hand beginning to slightly tug at the side of his pant leg or the tint of fear that he has tried concealing from the world or even how he was nervously looking back and forth, occasionally behind him as though awaiting something to jump out. Luna and I appeared in front of him wielding swords and daggers while grinning sadistically from ear to ear. He stumbled backwards in shock._

"_What are you two doing here? Where are the guards! They should be watching you two making sure you weren't able to leave the room!"_

"_**Sorry little boy, but we're taking control of things from now on"**_

"_You aren't needed anymore all you have done is make things worse for not only yourself but everyone else as well."_

"_**We're tired of playing games, we warned you on what would happen if you pissed us off so now you are going too get what's coming to you"**_

_We raised our weapons and began slashing at him uncontrollably he began screaming in pain as our weapons burned through his flesh allowing the sweet redness to fall onto the ground and run down the swords that flashed a brilliant silver even in the black. I brought the weapon up to my mouth slowly licking the blood off starting at the hilt of the sword giving the boy I loathed a bloodthirsty look. Leverrier started crawling backwards on the ground cowering like the worm he really was, we slowly followed him not having too rush as the pace he was moving at was barely noticeable we raised the swords above our heads and swung down at his head grinning menacingly as he opened his mouth to scream and then.-_

Leverrier jolted up startled and covered in a cold sweat he looked around the room as though he was looking for someone, everyone in the room, which consisted of Tyki, Cross, Allan, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Komui, Rhodes, Earl, Dot-boy, Cloud, Yeegar, Tiedoll, Zokaro, Reever, Kanda, Lulu, Jasdebie, Miranda, Arystar and Luna all looked at him in shock. We had all just been talking about the events that took place and they all agreed that we need to take a different course of action then what they have been taking this whole time and all agreed Luna and I should take control of everything from now on but Snake-boy decided to wake up from his little nap just has we were finishing up the discussion and did a fine job at attracting the attention to him.

I looked at him smirking **"Oh my, it seems someone had a NIGHTMARE just now"**

"What?" His attention snapped in my direction "How would you know that sort of thing?" He glowered at me.

"**You know we were JUST talking about the things that just recently happened and what everyone's course of action should be"**

"What are you talking about?"

I stood up walking towards him

"**You know it's a good thing you woke up when you did, did you know that if you DIE in your sleep you die for REAL?"**

"How do you know what I was dreaming!"

"**I'm SO glad you woke up when you did...want too know why?"**

He was glaring hard core now and through clenched teeth he asked me "Why?"I slammed my hand down on the side of the bed leaning forward with a grin like I was wearing in his dream.

"**Because it would be a shame if you died in your sleep especially because I want to be able to kill you in REAL LIFE and not just in a silly little dream"**

"How do you know what happened in my dream!"

"**We said we would show you most of our abilities didn't we?"**

"What?"

"**Your position has been lowered today, from now one **_**little boy, we're taking control of things from now on"**_

His next facial expression held shock. I took several steps back and headed towards the door.

"**Haha, if you thought that we were making your life miserable up till now just you wait for how things are going to go from now on, oh and another thing you shouldn't forget..."** I turned my head back to look at him pausing for a dramatic effect.

"**I'M the thing your NIGHTMARES are MADE of!"**


	10. Apology

Sorry I haven't been updating lately last week was the first week back from spring break and I was attacked by a mountain of homework annnnnd then my my laptop got a massive virus that wouldn't let me open anything so even after I finished all my homework I couldn't do anything because everytime I went 2 go open something it said it was infected...however it is now fixed so I can start updating once again and ill try 2 put up several chapters this week 2 make up for it all. Also thanks everyone that commented/favorited/put an alert on my story and those who follow it =D I've become more confident in my writtings from it :3


	11. A Kiss? Chapter 8

Alright another chapter ... sorry it's taken me so long but here ya go =D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

~Aura's POV~

I had just walked out of the hospital room as the door re-opened and Luna stepped out dismissing herself from the group before shutting the door gently as she walked calmly towards me.

"You certainly put on a show didn't you" she laughed crossing her arms over her chest as she stared in my direction amused. Shrugging I replied.

"**I thought it would be interesting and besides it is true in some ways after all I did just screw with his dream."**

"It was hilarious seeing his face, I will admit that but don't forget the consequences that genre of magic has." Going from being amused too concerned Luna's grip on her arms tightened in attempt too hide just how truely nervous she was about the effects of the magic.

"**I know don't worry, I'll be able too handle any sort of side effects without any problem." **I leaned back slightly putting most of the pressure on my right leg which I had placed behind the left and put my hands in the pockets of my pants. Luna remained silent for a minuet just staring at me unblinking. Sighing she put her hands down to her side in defeat.

"I'm going back to the room and write down the events that happened up until now like father asked, are you going to come?"

"**No, I'm going to go to the cafeteria and eat, possibly wander around a bit."**

The door behind us opened once again as everyone else besides Leverrier and Link who were bedridden for who knows how long the doctors have decided.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Luna waved bye as she turned around the corner to the hallway that lead towards the bedrooms. I watched as she did so only turning the opposite direction once she was out of site making my way to the cafeteria in silence. Or so I had hoped and thought.

"I don't think I've seen you two separate before."

Tilting my head to the side only to see the arm, shoulder and neck of the person standing next to me causdc me to have to lean my head back slightly in order to get a glimpse of a man with black wavy hair, golden eyes, beauty mark and charming smile looking down at me.

_Wait, no! Bad Aura! The smile is definitely NOT charming. No thinking that! Those are bad thoughts!_

"**Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're always side by side there are times when we need our alone time just like anyone else...which you are currently interrupting" **mumbling the last partI rolled my head back to look at what was in front of me.** "Besides you can't really make that assumption considering we haven't known you very long so the only time you have seen us is when we were locked in our room and when we first entered a strange world, so of course we would be sticking close together at first, you would do the same if you entered a new world entirely" **By now I had picked up my pace hoping he would take the hint but he just smiled a bigger smile as though teasing me and begun keeping pace with my long strides.

"That's true me apologizes, so where are you going?"

I sighed. **"I'm heading to the cafeteria to eat, is that a problem tea-boy?"**

"Tea-boy?"

"**It's your nickname idiot"**

"But why tea-boy?"

"**Your name is TYKI if you sound it out slowly it sounds like TEA-Key"**

"I suppose that works but must you really add boy to the end?"

"**When I call you 'boy' its a sign that I don't have any respect for you"**

"Ouch, that's a little blunt and cruel don't you think?" I could feel the eyes of him boring into the side of my skull as if he could unravel all of life's mysteries by doing so.

"**I don't really care" **Once more my hands found their way to my pockets.

"Could we at least change the nickname a bit? Or perhaps call me by my name? It is improper for a lady to be acting like this anyways"

"**You want to change it earn my respect, if you earn some of it I will call you tea-MAN. If you want me to call you by your name earn all my respect or get me to recognize you as an equal. Then and only then will I shall address you by your name. As for acting like a 'lady' that isn't going to happen I never cared for that sort of thing so why would I start now? And in case you forgot or don't know my line of work doesn't really need to me act as such."**

"I suppose that is fair. But how do I earn your respect?"

"**Figure it out for yourself TEA-BOY"**

"A challange huh? But I did just meet you so couldn't you at least give me a clue as to how to do that"

"**Fine if you're too stupid to do it yourself, go ask Luna for help or something."**

"It's not that I'm stupid you just don't seem like one to get close to people that easily nor do you seem to have any intrest in getting close to others. Another question" Frowning and slightly growling I replied

"**What?"**

"If you ate a few hours ago why are you heading back to the cafeteria?"

"**That couldn't be called a meal, if anything that was just a small snack" **This statement craeted a deep rumbling chuckle that came from Tyki's throat.

"**What's funny exactly?"**

"Nothing it's just hard to believe how much of an appetite you have I can only imagine how much food your family must go through each week." I looked at the tall man again staring blankly as he smiled the gorgeous normal smile again, responding with a grunt when he finished his sentence. We finally managed to reach the cafeteria and walked up to the till where we ordered the food, Tyki got one plate of some sort of fish and I took only five plates of various foods not wanting to fill myself up too much before dinner in a few hours. After receiving our food we went and sat down at an empty table.

"So what do I get besides a nickname change when I earn your respect?" I glanced up from my plate at the sudden interruption.

"**How 'bout considering your FULL of questions I'll allow you to ask more personal questions each time you go up, lets call it a rank"**

"Hmm that sounds interesting."

"**Alright fine it's a deal. But now I have a question"**

"And what's that?"

"**Why the hell do you even care?"**

"Hm?"

"**Why the hell are you bothering to try to get close to me? As you said earlier I have no interest in getting close to any of you and yet you're still going to try."**

"I don't really think I can answer that because I'm not really sure myself. I just know that when you pranked Leverrier and allowed yourself to open up that one time I just had the sudden urge to see that side more" Tyki tilted his head to the side slightly, smiling with his eyes closed. I had expected some idiotic explanation, sure I was right but I hadn't expected something like that it completely caught me off guard.

_What an odd man..._

I just stared at the man with wide eyes as he stared back at me still with that goofy smile plastered on his face.

_What is with this man and smiling? And why the hell does it feel like my heart rate is escalating? _

For some odd reason I began feeling nervous, a rare and alien emotion to me. Turning my head to the left I began looking around the room at any place other then at the Tea-Boy sitting across the table.

"Aren't you going to finish eating?"

"**Huh? Oh uhh no, I'm not hungry anymore"**

"Really? That's odd that's definitely not something I would have expected from you considering how much I've seen you eat these past few days"

"**Yeeeeah...Anyways, I'm going to go walk around "**

_Why the hell do I feel so damn nervous? Nothing happened nor do I care for him in any sort of way he is just some idiot that I have to put up with till this all ends._

I stood up but only got to the other end of the table when Tyki got up and stood beside me.

"Well I'll join you"

"**...yeah that's cool you know I'm glad you asked me if I wanted some company" **I said sarcastically.

"So do I get to ask you some questions now?"

"**...I suppose, but nothing personal"**

"Well that eliminates a lot doesn't it?"

"**That was the deal"**

_What the hell, alright Aura calm down, just clam down there is nothing to get all worked up about he just said something odd that is all, nothing more nothing less._

"Alright, well I'm guessing past is out of the question along with family stuff. So how about you likes and dislikes?

"**I like music, dance,writing , night, the moon, what you call wolves, space, fighting, pulling pranks, eating, the colours red, black and silver. And I hate the morning, the sun, girly stuff, idots, people like snake-boy and bot-boy, and being told how to do things differen't then what I normally do."**

"hmmm favourite season?"

"**What you would call fall"**

"What did you mean earlier by 'I'm the thing your nightmares are made of?"

"**With a certain type of magic it allows you to enter ones mind, give them ideas, think about something etc. I used that on little snake-boy earlier creating a nightmare that involved Luna and I"**

"That's incredible...next question. What are you afraid of?"

"**I'm not telling you that"**

"A question for later then...Alright ne-"

"**How about a question for never"**

"What? Come on!"

"**No"**

_What an idiot..._

~Luna's POV~ (back near begining of chapter)

I had just said bye to Aura and was now heading back towards the room to do up the wirting of the events that have taken place so far.

_I hope Aura will be okay later though the magic she just used is has its concequences. If that isn't bad enough father is going to be angry when he hears about what happened recently._

Staring at the roof I ended up bumping into some one falling backwards onto the ground. I looked up seeing a man with bright red hair, half a mask and a smoke dangling in the corner of his mouth.

"Ah, sorry" helping myself off I stood up straight dusting myself off.

"'Spacing out?"

"I suppose" I began walking again althought this time I was for some reason unable to space out with the red headed Cross walking next to me.

"Is there any reason you are following me?"

"Do I need a reason to want to be walking around with a beautiful you lady?" Cross started walking closer then usual.

"You do when the lady will kick your butt if you keep moving closer to her"

"Haha whatever you say princess"

_Why is it that my face feels a little warm. It isn't the first time someone has tried this sort of thing so why is it that...no never mind just don't think about it..._

"Would you please stop"

"Stop what?"

"Flirting none stop" Cross stared in shock, probably from being shot down once again.

"It is odd"

"What is?"

"Hmp, every other woman falls all over me none stop and yet for some reason you don't" He took a deep breath in enhaling in his smoke before blowing it out slowly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"And how is this supposed to effect me?"

"Depends, how are you going to fell when I do get you to fall for me"

"Yeah, that isn't going to happen"

"I wouldn't say that, but you can continue fighting it I'll just enjoy it more when I win"

"So getting girls to fall for you is some sort of game?"

"Well what else am I suppose to do?"

"Your disgusting"

_What a insensitive asshole is he really smiling as though he is proud that he does that sort of stuff._

Some rays of sunlight were shining down catching my attention. The hole in the roof was still being fixed from the pervious battle. Personally I think they should keep the hole or at the very least add in a few windows around the buildign to lighten up the palce sure the gloomy like stuff is cool but you still need to have some light.

"Are you listening?"

"What?" Suddenly I remembered that the womanizing Cross was still here.

"Ignoring me are we?" He walked closer until he was standing right infront leaving little room inbetwen us as he grabbed my chin leaning forward getting to close for comfort.

"Well for ignoring me I think you should make it up to me."

"And how exactly should I be doing that?"

"Come with me to my room and have a few drinks with me, well at least keep me company well I drink"

"Not happening" I tried once again to continue walking without him but he once again took a place to my right.

Sighing I asked "Can't you go?"

"Nope, you owe me. So if your not going to join me for some drinks you'll have to entertain me"

We finally reached the bedroom belonging to both Aura and myself.

"Good-bye pervert" I said before entering the room but before I could close the door Cross walked in making his way to the only chair in the room gently brushing his arm against mine in the process catching me off guard.

"You shouldn't call people names you know it's unbefitting for a lady"

"As if your one to tell me to act proper you pervert" Cross just shrugged off the statement.

"So since you brought me here what were you thinking of doing" He was grinning ear to ear like some sort of maniac.

_Is that sort of thing really all that is on his mind?_

"I didn't bring you here you followed me, I did however come here to write the events that have happened these past few days and send them to father"

"I do believe our deal was that you make up for bumping into me"

"No that was YOUR idea I never agreed to it" I walked up to the desk grabbing a some paper and a writting utensile called a pencil. Its a different tool from what we use but it probably works the same way. Sitting down on the bed on the floor I began writting things down as detailed as possible as so father would understand exactly what happened without any questions later on. Cross was babbling on about something in the background but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was talking about I was to busy attempting to stayed focused on the paper infront of me. But that is difficult for some reason with that perverted red-head sitting across the room.

_Something weird seems to happen everyday in this world...I wonder why it is I can't really concentrate all that well its not like im distracted or anything nothing is going on the only thing that might be a distraction is the none stop talking in the background. Does that man just like hearing the sound of his own voice? _

I was brought out of my thoughts by the shifting of the bed and the breathing beside my head. Whipping my head up and around in shock it smached into something solid but still sort of soft. Cletching the top of my head that had been hit I looked up seeing Cross knocked backwards, slightly rubbing his chin where I'm guessing my head had it.

"Well that is three things you owe me now"

"...uhhh no...if anything I only owe you one"

"Nope you ran into me earlier, then you were ignoring me that is another thing you have to make up for and now you just hit my beautiful face so you should be lucky that I'm saying three considering it would normally be five for that."

"Oh suck it up you big baby I thought you were supposed to be a guy, I'm not going to deal with or entertain some whinning boy you narrcissist"

"You have to make up for it one way or another you can either entertain me in your own way or I do it my way" Cross' smile grew in size as a perverted look began to glow in his eyes.

"Touch me and I'll kick your ass"

"Suit yourself" The next thing I knew I was lifted up and thrown over the man's shoulder with his hand placed danergerously low on my back as I watched the bed grow smaller until I could no longer see it behind a closed door.

"He-Hey! Put me down!" Thrashing around dangerously in attempt to release myself from this cobra like grib that only tightened as I moved but not so tight that it would cause any pain.

"Nope, you are going to entertain me"

"Li-Like hell I will now you idiot! Put me down!"

"It's your choice entertain me in a simple way or my way" anyone would be able to tell that he was smirking just from the tone of his voice especially when his hand moved further down my back as he got to the end of what he was saying.

"Stop moving you hand!" Once again I began trying to throw my weight around to get down.

"Well what are you going to do? Satisfy my curiousity or ha-"

"And what is it you curious about?"

_I really don't want to hear what he is about to finish saying._

"Nothing much I just have a few question is all"

"With you that seems rather dangerous" I growled lightly crossing my arms as best as I could

"Haha, I'm not going to do anything forcefull as of yet, it wont be any fun I want the satisfaction of when you give in on your own"

"Have I ever told you that your disgusting? That isn't going to happen in a million years!"  The room we apparently entered was fancy looking, dark red curtains hung over a ledge that a window would normally be placed. There was a couch and a table in the middle of the room and to the left in the corner there was a bed with a midnight black blanket draped over it hanging ever so slightly off the bed. To the right there was a bookself only it was lacking the book part. Instead it was being used as a replacement wine rack with some cigarette packages placed over on the right side of it near the top of the self. There was also a detailed black carpet decoracted with a zig-zag like pattern, the rest of the floor was wood. One more door was located just on the other side of the book wineshelf most likely leading to the bathroom. Over all the room was large, much bigger then the one I share with Aura. I was tossed gently onto the couch with me grunting in slight pain and annoyance in return.

"Was this really nessasary?" I asked frowning

"Yes, I was bored and wanted a drink, if I asked I doubt you would have agreed"

"Your right I wouldn't have so I'm going now to do the work I had planned to do" I didn't even get one step forward before I was pulled back down to the couch by the idiot sitting beside me, his hand locked onto my wrist unwilling to let go.

"I don't think so. Not until you've made up for everything"I looked at Cross suspiciously not sure if I should trust him or if I should run for the door before he trys anything.

"Relax didn't I already say I wasn't going to do anything forceful? I decided it would be more confortable here."

"...Sigh...fine make it quick, what is it you want?"

"Just a few questions I suppose"

"A few questions?"

"Well yeah, even if it is me it is difficult to woo a woman if you don't know really anything about them...well not so much with others but they just swoon all over me when I walk by anyways, unlike yourself."

"Yeahhhhh, no"

"Alright first question"

"I said no!"

"when is your birthday?"

"..." I crossed my arms and turned the other way refusing to answer

_There is no way I'm answering when knowing his intentsions._

There was breath blowing against my neck again causing me to jump to the side freaking out."You can either do it easily or I can use a different method of getting the answers out of you"

"...March 26th"

"That is coming up soon isn't it"

"..."

"hmmmm. Considering the reason for all this I suppose I should ask things like what you like and such so answer that"

"...Rocks, chocolate, hunting, the moon, swords, drawing, reading, writing and the animal you all call wolves"

_I would really prefer not to answer but who knows what this mans way of forcing answers out of someone is like._

"And your dislikes"

"girly objects, food that is GREEN and YELLOW, most healthy things and idiot people." He got up and grabbed a bottle of wine pouring himself a glass that was half full and began chugging it back.

"If that is all I'm going" I started working my way to the door again only to be stopped as I was opening the door.

"Not going to say good-bye are we?"

"Your the one that dragged me here so why would I say good-bye?" I remained facing the door not wanting to turn around and face the man standing to close to me once again almost as though frozen in place. But I wasn't going to let the show, least of all to him so I opened the door forceablly removing his hand from the doorhandle only to be stopped again before I could close it, being grabbed by the upper arm preventing me from moving.

"I said I was leaving"

"And I wanted to do this"

"Do wha-" My sentence was cut short from shock, wide-eyed, breath caught in my throat and feet frozen to the ground staring down the hallway as the man went back to standing upright. Laughing he turned around shutting the door behind him. Redness began to crawl up my neck as I continued to remain standing in the same spot flushed and embarassed of the event that just took place.

_That...that idiot! He...he just...just kis-kissed my neck! That idiotic pervert! That's an invasion of personal space! And he didn't even give some sort of warning! Not that I would have allowed it even if he did! But still!_

I began walking in a rushed pace distancing myself as far away as possible from Cross as possible.

_Okay focus you need to write those reports for father about the things that have happened up until now!...but I'll keep out what just happened he doesn't really need to know about that_

~Aura's POV~

I was lying on the bed in mine and Luna's room staring at the ceiling, Luna had said she would be here but for whatever reason she seems to have disappeared. I haven't gone looking for her though I can still sense her presence near by and in the building so there isn't really anything to worry about. So I've been lying here thinking about what just happened.

_But come on why the hell would that idiot go do something like that?_

I brought my hand up from behind my head looking at it as though there was still evidence on it from a few minuets ago.

~Flashback~

_I opened the door leading to my room but stopped feeling someone grasp my other hand, turning around to question the man that was brave enough to do so only to stop and stare at him in disbelief as he bowed down slightly bringing my hand up to his mouth in the process kissing the top if my knuckles with closed eyes only opening them to glance upwards smirking, my hand still remaining in the same position._

"_Enjoy the rest of your night m'lady. I hope to see you tomorrow as well" With that he stood up straight walking down the hallway towards the direction of the area designated for Noah and other 'superior' ranking members leaving me standing there to stunned to even say a sarcastic or crude comment._

~End flashback~

I placed my hand back down shaking my head in hopeless attempt to remove the thoughts from my mind as I returned to gazing silently up at the ceiling. The door opened not too soon after making me sit up in curiosity, watching as Luna stumbled in looking a tad bit flustered, confused, shocked and angry all in one.

"**You okay?" **raising my eyebrow in question

"Ye-yeah...what about you? You seem bothered"

"**...Nothing, what happened to you though?"**

"Erm..."

I was sitting up fully now, interested in what had happened. **"You can tell me you know"**

"Uhh well, Cross just...erm...kissed my neck" She looked away flushed and unsure of how to handle the situation. Sure we were used to what people said but no one had ever actually tried an complete advancement like that, they have always been to scared and worried about what we might do being assassins and all.

"But umm what about you?"

I cleared my throat looking off in the opposite direction trying to act as careless as possible. **"That idiot Tyki Mikk kissed my hand in good-bye and said some stupid things...but that is nothing compared to the neck"** In attempt to keep the attention off me I brought up Luna's situation again hoping to get through it but that failed miserably as Luna just smirked as she caught on to what I was trying to do.

_...I'm beginning to believe that things are going to turn out to be more troublesome then what they are worth..._


	12. It Isn't A Date! Chapter 9

As promised I am putting up more then one chapter this week 2 make up for the wait... I'm hoping I can get another chapter out on Sunday but we'll see:3

Disclaimer: I do not own man characters.

~Luna's POV~

_So it wasn't just me that had an odd experience today._ I thought smirking as Aura's eyes grew wide realizing that I wasn't going to be side tracked by the fact that I also received some form of a kiss.

"Sooooo you were kissed huh?"

"**It was only the hand! Besides you were kissed on the NECK that is perverted you know!"**

"A kiss on the hand is very classy and adorable. And so what if I had one on the neck you're the one getting all flustered and defensive at the moment"

"**..."** Aura was giving me a look that easily said 'just shut up before you regret what you say,' of course I know that is an empty threat just as it always is.

"Oh come on~ you know it's true"

"**Whatever"** My sister rolled over onto her side, one arm placed under the pillow and curled up slightly into a ball glaring at the wall in annoyance.

_I guess I'll stop teasing her for now._

"**...I saw that you didn't get to finish the write up by the way so I did it myself. It just needs to be sent to father"**

"Thanks! That's great, I'll send it to father in a bit"

"**Already done as well"** I couldn't help but smile knowing that I had been right once again about not actually do anything to live up to the silent threat. But before I could sit down and get comfortable there was a knock coming from the other side of the door.

_Man is it impossible for anyone to get some rest in this place?_ I opened the door to find Lenalee standing there grinning faintly.

"Sorry for intruding, I realize that it wasn't that long ago that we had a meeting but brother is holding another in a few minuets and wants you to come as well."

"**Another order?" **Turning a small bit to see Aura sitting up frowning, just like me she had been hoping that people would stop trying to order us around but I guess that isn't going to happen. The way things are we will definitely need to start working together or we aren't going to get anywhere.

_That means I'll have to work with Cross when the time calls for it...but maybe it wont be that bad...no! of course it will with his annoying and unwanted advancements there is no way that it would be okay to do!_

"We should get going then I suppose, there's no point in arguing there are still something's that need to be cleared up anyways"

"**...Guess your right. But let's get this over with quickly I'm exhausted and want to go to bed"**

"Alright let's get going then shall we?" Lenalee's smile doubled in size realizing that there wasn't going to be any more problems at the moment. Silently I began to think about how much more trouble is soon to come though, this is just the beginning who knows what will happen in the future.

"The roof is almost fixed, but for now the repairs are going to be put on hold so we can have the meeting. That room is the biggest we have so we don't have much of a choice right now."

"**Why is this of any concern?"**

"Just figured I'd start a conversation and inform you of what is going on at the moment. I would talk about something else but I don't know you all that well so I don't want to say anything to anger you"

"You know you are probably one of the most sensible person here Lenalee."

"**It is strange considering everyone else's previous actions"**

Her attention was fully on the two of us in shock for the fact that we complimented someone to some extent.

"**What?"**

"Nothing...but you two just don't seem like the type to go complimenting someone like that, or at least not from what I have seen so far."

Aura closed her eyes sighing **"We aren't really all that mean you know"**

"It's just a face we put on in front of people we don't know, sort of like a self defence sort of thing"

"Not to sound rude or anything but I would have never guessed that you two would do that, it makes sense though. Considering all that's happened it probably makes you a little uneasy opening up to people right away. Not to mention the situation you are both put in, it would take a lot to trust strangers so easily like that."

We had no need to respond to that, there was nothing to say. She had basically gotten the small parts of why we do things that way and we had reached the room used for meetings that was conveniently placed close to the bedrooms. Walking in there were three empty seats, one was in between the Allen kid and the girly looking Kanda. The other two seats were placed EVER so CONVENIENTLY directly in between both Cross Marian and Tyki Mikk.

"**You have to be kidding me. Do we really have to sit by you two?"**

"Awww come on now no need to be mean, here I thought we were becoming good friends" Tyki mockingly replied pouting slightly.

"**Not a chance in your life"** Aura reluctantly sat down besides Tyki who had prevented her from taking the seat furthest from him next to Cross with me following suit as I painfully tried to keep my composure as I sat next to my sister and the man I had been hoping to avoid. It didn't even take long before he started brushing his leg against mine as some weird advancement.

"Don't touch me" I whispered to him quietly as to not disturb Komui who had started talking about something I wasn't paying attention to.

~Aura's POV~

_I can't believe these retards actually made it so that we have to sit by them. What are they trying to do, stalk us or something? _I sat at the table with my eyes closed attempting to listen to what Komui was saying but found myself once again distracted by some unknown force. I could hear Luna somewhat beside me though, she was giving Cross hell for something but I wasn't quite sure what. Something touched the top of my leg near my knee as my attention was brought back to reality as I started hard at the hand that had suddenly decided that occupying my leg momentarily was a good thing.

_I should shit kick them for sexual harassment or something like that._ I thought as I grabbed the top of the hand pinching the skin as tightly as I could, earning a suppressed yelp coming from the owner of the hand. Glaring slightly I glanced over looking at the dark skinned man rubbing his hand as he gave me another pout.

"**Hands off"**

"Oh but why~ There wasn't any harm done, I was just placing my hand on your leg"

"**As I said; hands off"**

"Well you're not being any fun" Sneakily Tyki put his hand through the arm of the chair poking my hand, leg and wherever else he could reach without invading personal space and making it seem as nothing was going on.

"**You know for someone who claims he is going to earn my respect you certainly are doing a poor job!"**

"Is something wrong Aura, Luna?" Komui asked.

"**Nothing" **We growled in union.

"Alright well, continuing we are going to be splitting everyone up into groups and send you out on missions once again." Luna and I stood up knocking the chairs over as they hit the ground with a loud thud that attracted everyone's attention and also stopped Tyki and Cross from their assault.

"**Are you really that stupid?"**

"Haven't you already tried this tactic and had it FAIL"

"Well what do you suppose we do instead?" one of the exorcists asked.

"It isn't like we have much of a choice there isn't anything else we can do" Komui stated back up the exorcist.

"Have you really not notice how doing this has gotten you no where?"

"**If you keep going like this you're all going to end up dying"**

"And your not?"

"Nope, we won't be killed by such weak level devils"

"**If you are going to do try winning this and surviving you need to attack them first not wait for them to strike"**

"You attack them directly"

"Ummm...didn't you say that it would save lives?" Miranda said timidly

"**Compared to how many lives would be lost if you do things the way you have been it would save more lives over all."**

"Besides it does work our world has been doing it since the beginning and we've managed to beat them almost every time and Aura and I are two of the only people capable of using magic"

"Didn't you mention earlier that you need magic to kill them? If you're two of the only ones how could anyone else kill them without the magic?" Tyki curiously asked staring up at me.

"**We give them weapons made by ourselves after transferring our magic to them"**

"As soon as the weapon has old magic flowing through it, it can kill the devils just as easily as any normal spell."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

"**Why the hell would we"**

"None of you wanted to hear our way not to mention the treatment when we arrived at your so called hideout"

Hope began to fill up the room as it seethed from everyone present even if they didn't show it in their faces just from how the atmosphere seemed to life in response going from heavy, unfriendly, worried and harsh to light, welcoming, hopeful and gentle. "So that means you'll start making some weapons then?" Komui asked practically standing on the table in excitement.

"**No"** I replied eyes closed, smirking knowing exactly what the reaction would be and as if on cue I got screamed at in protest as others were jolting up out of their seats, kicking the chairs aside.

"What we mean is that it would take to long for just the two of us to do it not to mention the energy it would take."

"**That is why we are having previously made ones dropped off."**

"And would you look at that, what excellent timing they are here now" 

~Luna's POV~

Everyone turned to look in the direction I was pointing as a universal doorway began to open and a total of four people from our world walked out carrying massive bags full of previously made weapons that had been in storage awaiting their chance to be used. Amongst the group there was a boy with short spiky red hair and vibrant purple eyes scanning the mass of people around the table stopping the instant he spotted us before parading towards us grinning a grin that went from ear to ear.

"Luna! Aura! Long to no see!" The young man said a little too loud in his excitement.

"**Evan" **We replied with grins of our own that caught the attention of the two scoundrels that were standing off to the side that began marching over to stand next to us.

"Oh! Are these some new friends?" Evan had been our only actual friend through most of our lives, he had always taken pride in being able to stay with us as long as he has and from being there for that long he knew that we weren't exactly the kind to make friends so easily so the thought that we managed to make some must have come off as a huge deal exciting him even further.

"**No they're just a pair of pests"**

"That isn't very nice" Tyki tried to say but was cut off by yours truly.

"Who can't seem to understand the concept of personal space" I glared to the side slightly at Cross that became the source of a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"...?" Evan scratched the top of his head just as he always did when confused.

"**It's a long story..." **Aura sighed

"...I see" He glanced back and forth between all of us. The three of us started talking about random things, just chit chatting with each other like we usually we but were interrupted by Komui as few minuets later when he came up to us asking-

"You planned this all out already?"

"We mentioned earlier that we would be taking care of things from now on didn't we?"

"**So we took the privilege of sending father the information of what we are planning on doing, what we needed, what spell to use and when we needed everything by"**

"I didn't know right away myself that things had been taken care of but Aura had said that she taken care of the work while I was KIDNAPED by a certain someone. "

"What do you plan on doing?" Cross asked

Turning to glance at him I replied "We did say that we should attack them head on did we not?"

"**We got father to send a few warriors from our world and weapons"**

"What are we going to do after that?" Komui asked "We have the weapons but surely that isn't the whole thing"

"We are going to get their attention"

"**The devils go wherever there is a large amount of magic, they need it to live. If people were to release the magic then it would bring them to us"**

"After that everyone will attack them. It wont only get their attention but it will show them that you all wont be such pushovers anymore."

"Wont that mean they will send stronger enemies though?"

"**Yes they will send strong devils but it won't just be Alskar and Earth that will be fighting"**

"What do you mean by that?" Tyki enquired

"Did you think it was just two worlds? The world the devils come from is massive and new ones are created nearly all the time they need a lot of space. In comparison of the size it's like a grape to the biggest book you could find; Earth and Alskar being the grape.

"**Speaking of which have the others been informed yet?"**Aura asked Evan

"No, not yet, Ekon is working on that right now though."

"What is the rest of the plan?" Komui pressed further for information

"Well we're going to do what you suggested earlier only this time it is going to be done properly"

"**If they have the weapons with them they should be fine but you will need to organize the people according to weaknesses and strengths to ensure their safety of course a few can be accompanied by our warriors if you wish that way they will be protected in a worst case scenario. However we cant do anything until we get word from father that he as alerted the others"**

"How long will that take?"

"A few days at the most"

"A few days? We don't have that much time!" Komui panicked

"**Well you're going to have to deal with that, in our world time moves slower then here so for them it would only be a few hours."**

"It's the best we can do. To act restlessly now would be a huge mistake"

"Ekon sent us to help you so we will be waiting for the orders to take action or whatever else you two think need to be done" Evan was always so willing to help us I guess that it's because he understands a lot more then what he may allow people to think he does.

~FF a few hours later~

Since Evan and the others have shown up they have been taking care of the preparations for our assault on the devils leaving us with nothing to do but sit back and wait. Which is just fine the two of us have used up a lot of energy the past few days trying to defend this place. It probably wasn't best to bring us here either though the devils can easily sense high levels of magic without any trouble which is the reason they have been attacking this place so frequently. We've had issues trying to hide it as best as we could but it takes a lot of energy so there are a lot of precautions that need to be taken unless we plan to pass out from exhaustion. Evan and father know this which is why we are probably not aloud to do anything at this moment in time.

"**Would anyone care to explain why those two idiots have decided to follow us?" **momentarily looking over at either side of myself and Aura the two idiots she mentioned are standing there as if nothing has happened and that it is okay to follow people who don't really want anything to do with them at the moment.

"There's no need for that we just figured you lovely ladies would want some company considering you have nothing to do as of right now."

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Come now, don't make me have to get you to repay me again for boring me" Cross teased brushing my hair off to the side.

"**Don't touch my sister!"**

"Shut up"

"**You son of a bitch don't tell me what to do!" **

_It's almost funny how well they DON'T get along. But Luna keep calm just ignore him and his actions they have no actual meaning just like every other time someone as tried this...but he has tried harder then the others..._Sneakily I took a peek over in Cross's direction but looked away just as quickly when he turned his head to the side acting as though I hadn't done anything.

"I know, you haven't seen this town before and there are plenty of different shops that you might enjoy so why don't we take you for a tour its just a few minuets away so it won't take that long either."

"**Not a chance in your life Tea-boy"**

"Waaaa, your two are going out on a double date?" The instant those words left that persons mouth Aura and I spun aground glaring daggers at the bystander that had simple said the wrong thing.

"**Shut up Evan!"**

"**No way in hell would I go on a date with someone like him!"**

"I wouldn't go anywhere with him!"

_I can't believe he would suggest that! There is no way we would do anything like that least of all with people like them._

"No way! I think that its a great idea! In fact I insist that you go!"

"**Not a chance"**

"If you don't I'll tell Ekon that you two are over working yourselves~" He said grinning like a mad man knowing that there was no way we could say no to a threat like that.

"**That's a cheap shot!"**

"Completely unfair!"

"And that's why I did it. You two are always working hard and Ekon hates it when you try over working yourselves that is part of the reason he sent you here because he knew that it would be less work then what you were doing back on Alskar. But if he hears that you are overworking yourself more then what you were before then he will be upset and you don't want that. So go out and take a break for the next few days to rest while we wait for word from him."

"**Not happening"**

"So you want him find out that you have been overworking?"

**"..." **Aura staggered backwards at the silent threat but quickly regained her balance growling. **"Fine! I'll go to that blasted down! But it is definitely NOT some bloody date!"**

"I don't have much of a choice either I don't really want to hear father's lecturer on how we are supposed to relax more."

"Well then it's all set! , General Cross; please make sure these two stay out of trouble and have fun on your date!~"

"**It is not a date!"**


	13. A Day In Town Chapter 10

I'm going to split this chapter into 2 different parts. The first part is going to be completely in Luna's POV while she is out with Cross, well it will most likely be in Third person unless I think that first person would fit best instead. Why in third person you may ask? Well I think I can write these parts a lot better then I would in first person and I want this chapter to turn out brilliant xP. Also the second part that ill post after this one will be in Aura's POV (again mostly in third person) :] hope u enjoy.

~Luna's POV~

"Let's go then" Cross demanded.

"**Have patience idiot! I'm going back to our room so I can drop some stuff off first"**

"What could you possibly be caring on you that you would leave behind?"

"**Well I don't see the need to be carrying a bunch of weapons while wondering around town"**

"I have to agree if we are going to be wondering around town leaving most of our weapons behind would be best."

"How man weapons do you have on you? I don't see any" Tyki doubtfully questioned

"**We were taught to be able to hide multiple weapons at all times so it shouldn't be a big shock if we have more then six on us right now."**

"..." The two were silent after that as we left them standing there as we strolled to our room a few minuets away.

"**I can't believe we are being blackmailed into going into down by Evan of all people!" **Aura furiously shouted as soon as we had reached our room shutting the door behind us.

"Definitely wasn't something I expected from him"

As we had said earlier we began removing hidden weapons that were concealed behind our clothing carefully making sure to hide them within the room where people wouldn't find, only as a precaution for protecting our weaponry, they are precious to us after all. However we kept our daggers safely secure under our pant legs in case of an emergency.

"Should we get going now then?"

"**I would rather not, but we don't need father getting all angry."**

"Agreed"

After sighing we reluctantly headed back towards the two men boys that waiting for us to arrive.

~FF to in the town~

"So what do you want to do first?" Tyki politely asked allowing us to choose. Luna and I stared at each other silently almost as though we were having some telepathic conversation.

"**You can go see if there are any good rock shops or something near by if you want but I want to go see if any of the people here have any good musical instruments that I can get and learn."**

"Eh? Are you sure? We can always find a rock shop afterwards or something"

"**No its okay you're more into that sort of stuff then I am anyways"**

"So we're splitting up?" Tyki asked

"Guess so"

"Well let's head this way then I know a good place for musical instruments"

"**Mhm"**

An awkward silence descended over Cross and I as we stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move first.

"Well come on, there is on of the shops you are looking for down the street" And with that Cross began strutting down the street only pausing once to look back at me as if silently asking what was taking so long.

~Third Person~

Luna slowly jogged around the mass of people trying to be careful in not knocking others over while attempting to catch up with the fast paced Cross that had nearly disappeared already in the sea of blues, red, oranges and many other bright colours. The only thing that allowed her to keep track was how he towered over all the others with red hair that blew slightly behind him in the wind and the black and gold jacket that stood out like a sore thumb amongst the variation of vibrant colours around him. Struggling through the people she finally managed to catch get to the area the Cross had stopped to wait, he stood there leaning up against the railing that over looked a river that extended farther then the eye could see gradually widening into what appeared to be a shimmering blue-green ocean. Luna's view was cut off by another large group of people playing instruments that ranged from trombones, drums, trumpets, and saxophones, the sound blasting through the area also managing to block the way to the rusting railing.

"Hey girl, why don't you join us for a few drinks?" Asked a clumsy drunken man

"Erm, no thanks" Luna turned to leave but was stopped by the drunk as he stepped out in front of her path.

"Just a few drinks, it won't take that long and it won't kill ya." The man slurred breathing his obnoxious breath on her face.

Luna shoved the man away as he stepped closer into her personal space.

"I said no!" She jerked backwards putting herself further away from the man that was now sprawled out on the dirt road, stopping only when her back hit something solid but surprisingly warm and soft. Thinking it was another drunken man she went to step forward but was pulled back to the spot she had just been only catching a glimpse of ruby hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cross asked keep Luna in place by gripping her shoulders gently causing her heart to speed up for a reason unknown to her.

"We were just goin' ta have a little fun is all." Cross glared at the man causing him to back up still on the ground staring wide eyed.

"Don't touch her again, understood?"

"Ye-yes sir"

As the man scurried away like a dog with his tail between his legs leaving the two behind standing in silence. Luna shook Cross off turning around to face him properly trying to prevent the blush that had begun forming around her cheeks. Staring up at him she realized just how tall he actually was in comparison to her tiny frame.

"Like what you see?"

"Y-No!"

"Then why stare?"

"I just realized how bloody tall you are!" 

"Is that all?"

"Yes!"

"Hmp, well that shop you were had wanted to see is just up ahead so come on" Cross reached over grasping Luna's hand pulling her forward and begun dragging her down the street.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"You aren't doing so well in this city it would be troublesome if you got lost again. Besides I want to and you know you enjoy hold the hand of someone like me"

"As if I would! Who in their right mind would want to hold hands with you!"  The more Luna tried denying his statement the more a cocky smirk found its way onto his face as he dragged her silently through the streets enjoying the flustered face of the woman beside him. It didn't take long for the pair to reach their destination from where they were. The building was a little older looking then the shops on each side of it. The outside was a dull rusty purple colour; windows were tinted black windows and a newly replaced black door. Luna walked in her silver hair flowing behind her as she opened the door walking inside the shop with Cross following behind slowly. The walls inside were white with glass shelves were lined up against the wall, bright multicoloured lights shining neatly underneath creating patterns on the wall, gently lighting up the rocks as their unique inner design. Others were placed on dark brown desks. Luna rushed over to the closest set of rocks, a wide grin plastered on her face, eyes brimming with fascination, her excitement over flowing. Cross stood in the corner of the room watching silently as she scanned every thing she could individually. About half an hour later Luna had finished looking at everything and had paid for her purchase she turned around to find Cross missing, she spun around a few times searching the room again in confusion. Giving up and coming to a conclusion that he was no longer there Luna left the building thanking the clerk before shutting the door gently. When she turned around Cross was standing in front of Luna surprising her as she jumped backwards in shock.

"Holy shit! What was that for?"

"You were taking to long; I got hungry and thought you would like a snack to."

"Gasp! You were actually being considerate?"

"Well if you don't want it then..." Cross began moving his right had back slowly catching Luna's eye. Inside his slightly enclosed hand he was holding some plastic container that was filled with chocolate brownies covered with vanilla ice cream and hot chocolate sauce.

"...what is that?"

"It's a dessert"

"I know that...but what?...never mind...It looks really good whatever it is"

"Good. I would have hated to have wasted money on something other then drinks and smokes."

"...Erm, thanks?" Uncertainly Luna took the tasty looking dessert from Cross, slowly taking a bite unsure if it was safe or not to eat.

"This is delicious!"

"Of course it is. Now come on, I don't like eating and standing, it gets messy" Luna snickered silently as they walked over to some benches down by the river, Cross once again leading Luna through the crowed holding her hand. They sat down and silently began eating their desserts until Luna interrupted the silence.

"...Sooooo you said you were a general exorcist, but what is it that you generals actually had to do?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I don't know, thought I would start a conversation and besides if all of us are going to have to work together now it would be best to get to know everyone better wouldn't it?"

"You have a better attitude towards this then you sister. But if I answer your question you have to answer mine then too"

"There isn't anything wrong with my sister! We just have problems when opening up to people! She has the hardest time when doing so, so leave her! And fine, it would be best anyways"

"Alright, well the other generals and I are rarely given any actual missions. Instead we roam around searching for the innocence and protecting the people from the Akuma the Earl used. Once we found it we would continue our search and try to find those who could synchronize with the innocence."

"That sounds really important"

"Well naturally it is, people of skill such as mine are needed to protect the innocence from being destroyed"

"I must say that is impressive. And I'm shocked that you had a responsibility that big and managed to not screw up"

_I never thought that he would be the one to have such a big responsibility. Let alone stick with it, even if he most likely goofed off every now and then. To carry that kind of burden isn't all that easy, it is impressive. _

"Hey watch it, just because you are pretty and a woman does not mean I'll just let you insult me. I am amazing after all"

"Of course you are...and where did you get the money from? Last I heard you weren't very good at handling money"

"That idiot apprentice of mine unknowingly supplied me with it"

"So in other words you stole from him"

"What does an idiot like him need money for? He doesn't have any woman"

"..."

"But I do believe it is my turn to ask a question"

"Well go ahead"

"You mentioned you don't open up to people easily. Why?"

"You're ACTUALLY curious about that? Seems a little out of character for you to ask that sort of thing but I suppose it is fair none the less that I answer. So basically our parents died when we were young, we don't really remember them so it isn't that much of a loss. But we were obviously forced to go to an orphanage; however they weren't exactly the friendliest. We had always been looked down on I suppose but after they died things got worse. The owners were cruel, we were forced to sleep on the cold floor with thin blankets and pillows that may as well not have existed. The food was poor as well, it was disgusting but it was either eat that or go hungry and starve, obviously that wasn't an option. There were tons of chores that we had to do as well which was never fun. Eventually we had enough and ran away in the middle of the night and with no place to go all that we were left with was living on the streets, no one would take us in, we were shunned by people, seen as street rats. It was a struggle to get food each day and even if we got some it was never guaranteed we would get to keep it, sometimes some other person would steal it from us and being as little as we were there was nothing we could do about it. People would tell us that no one would ever want to get close to us, we were useless and unwanted, and even if someone were to try they would realize their mistake not to long afterwards and leave...or at least that is what they would say. So naturally we started pushing ourselves away from everyone else, we were tired of trying to rely on them. Whenever we thought we had found someone that cared that shot us down not to long afterwards. There were some travelers that would occasionally feel sorry for us a few years later after seeing our sad state but we put up the barriers and acted cold towards them. They would always tell us afterwards the exact same thing that everyone else did; eventually it became a game to us. We wanted to test people, push them to their limits and see if they would stay. No one ever did though, after a little while they would give up on us and leave just as everyone else did. After about five years of that trusting people became hard to do and of course we still play our game, but it isn't just a game it is also like a natural defence. We're tired of being hurt by people we think we can trust so we try to push them away, if they decide to stay and stick with us when we are our worst then we begin to open up more."

A gentle breeze began to blow tossing Luna's long hair backwards as there was a silence that drifted in with it over the two as she stared with a small, sad grin at the dessert sitting in her lap eating it silently. Cross stared at her in shock, he had thought it was some stupid reason but never even began to imagine it was actually something that would be borderline serious like that. There was really nothing to say, what could you say after something like that? Nothing, so they sat there silently as Cross became entranced by the way Luna's silver hair seemed to dance in the wind as it gracefully fluttered behind her.

"So um, anyways, is there a restaurant or something nearby? I'm getting hungry enough now to eat some lunch or something bigger then a small snack"

"There should be a good restaurant close by"

"Could we go there?"

"Why not"

~FF~ (I don't want to bore anyone with some silly restaurant scene that has nothing interesting happening)

After the pair had finished eating, and Cross had finished his few glasses of wine they were on their way. Luna had asked about popular spots and Cross had explained several areas they could visit, they had decided (Luna decided) that they should go check out the museum which was on the other side of town. Wanting to make it a quick trip they hopped onto one of the town's street trolleys that were bright green with brown wheels. Along the way he explained the different popular spots they passed and the town they were in, which Luna discovered was called New Orleans. In took only fifteen minuets for them to reach their destination. The street car took them directly outside the museum. Outside of the building just reaching up to the stairs Tyki and Aura were walking over to the entrance talking about who knows what. Aura came to a sudden stop look in the direction of Luna and Cross. The twins ran up to each other giving the other a hug. Something in Aura's hair however caught Luna's attention.

"What's in your hair?"

"**Hm? Oh I got some new hair ties"**

"I can see that. Did you pick them? They're adorable"

"**No, they were a gift"**

"From who? Tyki?" Luna teased, a light blush forming around the cheeks of Aura.

"**And what if it is? Mine weren't in the best condition and he decided I need a new pair!"**

"And you put them in right away~"

"**Well-Well yeah he insisted!"**

"Haha, I you say so. But anyways you were going to go to the museum as well?"

"**Yeah. It sounded interesting"**

"We can go together then. We were just about to go in as well"

"**Well that sounds good to me"**

"Oi, Northern Lights you coming?"

"Northern Lights?"

Aura sighed **"Apparently there are these lights in the north that are called the Aurora Lights which is similar to my name so he decided it would be a great idea to call me 'northern lights' considering it is another name for them."**

"...I see"

"**Well let's go, shall we?"**


	14. A Day In Town Part 2 Chapter 10

Alright this is Aura's POV as promised also, I think I do a much better job then I do in first person so I've been thinking that I will stick with this POV instead.

Theristia, thank you for all the comments ^^ it is greatly appreciated, and there is no need to be sorry for not reviewing "very much" you review more then anyone else and I'm just glad to get some as is. Oh and the devils will be re-appearing in the next chapter :P

~Third Person~ (With Aura)

Strolling down the street music was being preformed by a wide range of people at almost very corner and going along with the music were spectators that joined in with the dancing, cheering and clapping a rhythm to the song. There wasn't a single soul that was that was just standing there, everyone was joining in with the celebration.

"**Oi, Tea-boy, what sort of special event are these people celebrating?"**

"They aren't really celebrating anything. Things are like this all the time. Music plays in this part of time all day and night. I suppose if you want to say they are celebrating something it would be life"

"**Well where ever this place is the people here are weird"**

"Where ever this place is? You don't know where we are?"

"**Is there a problem with that?"**

"Well no, but I had assumed that you knew considering we passed a few signs that said so"

"**We may be able to understand your language when you speak and we may be able to speak it coming through the universal portal but that doesn't mean we gain knowledge of everything, reading, writing, history and how things are done are completely different things, we've had to teach ourselves what we know now, which at the moment isn't that much...idiot"**

"Well that isn't very nice; there wasn't a way that I would be able to know that, or any of us for that matter."

"**..."**

People were dancing around and one person was knocked over into the middle of the street bumping into Aura who had been trying to avoid as much contact as possible which proceeded to create a domino effect making her fall over to the side bumping into Tyki who managed to catch his balance at the last minuet, hands gentle grasping Aura's arms in attempt to prevent her from falling as well.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you"

"**..."** Aura stood there in a state of shock and it wasn't because of how somebody just knocked her over. It was over the fact at how her heart was unwillingly speeding up; beating so loud that she would have panicked thinking that Tyki could hear it if she had not known he would have had to have been a lot closer to her chest area to do so, it didn't help that she was also becoming frustrated that her body was acting in such a way that she did not want.

"It's alright; accidents do happen, just be a little more careful next time sir."

"Of course! Have a good day" The man went back to his group of friends that were dancing around together just enjoying the day.

"Are you okay Northern Lights?"

_No I feel like my heart is in my throat and I don't understand why!_ Instead of saying what she was actually thinking though Aura stepped away spinning around to stare at the man with an eyebrow raised in question and thumbs hooked in the pockets of her pants.

"**Northern Lights?"**

"Well your name is extremely close to the term 'aurora' and another term for it is 'the northern lights' which I think fits quite well considering the personality you have. Besides you like to call me all sorts of names so it only seems fair I get to call you something in return." Tyki tilted his head to the side giving what was now beginning to appear to be his signature smile as he always had the same grin plastered on his face and the head tilted just so slightly to the side.

"**What exactly are the northern lights and how do I remind you of them?"**

"They are just a colourful array of lights that shine most nights up at near the north poles. As for why they remind me of you, well they are rather mysterious, very little is known about them so there is always something new for people to learn that shocks everyone. That and they are quite beautiful" Aura tried to form a legible sentence but was failing miserably the only things that managed to form were sounds that didn't have any actual meaning.

"Well Northern Lights you mentioned the other day that you like to dance so lets dance" Tyki grabbed Aura's hand out from her pocket, spinning her around so that she was facing walking into the middle of the area that everyone was doing some sort of festive dance.

"**No way! That is not happening you stupid Tea-boy!"** Aura ripped herself away from him stepping back looking defensive as though he had tried to harm her.

"Why not?"

"**I've never seen or done you 'dancing' before!" **Tyki walked back up calmly, cautiously reaching out and grabbing her hand again as though any sudden movement would scare her away.

"Well I'll just have to teach you then. Just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

"**I said no!"** Even though Aura protested against dancing Tyki dragged her back to where they were standing, it wasn't far but they didn't want to risk bumping into anyone. He showed her the basic steps starting off with the beginning parts.

"The music playing is a traditional Irish song generally used for a style of dancing called step dancing. I'll go slowly at first so that you can catch on okay?"

An annoyed Aura stood there watching as he kicked the ground smoothly, bouncy faintly on each step. The steps were as followed: Right foot kicks ground to the left, cross over with left foot kicking air and crossing over right foot, step out with right foot, seemingly kick right foot out with left foot taking it's place, kick air to left with right foot crossing over left leg, jump in air and spin to left kicking feet together, continuously switch which foot 'kick' the other out, cross feet and kick ground with the part just under your toes, now spin but still continue kicking ground, walk to side kicking ground and continue similar pattern over again. After several songs of practicing trying to get the basics down Aura had finally managed to catch on to the pattern, rhythm and the feel for the dance and music, they began to dance. Spinning around and around, weaving skilfully through the people as the dance goes, ending back in the middle of the dance circle finishing it off. They both stood there, a massive grin on Aura's face and a small, gentle side smile on Tyki's. Aura was the first to move stepping backwards, looking off to the side.

"**Erm, well Earth dancing is pretty fun as well."**

"Haha; that was only one style of dancing there is many others from different cultures, and because music and dance spreads through the world with little to know effort you can find most of the styles down here, especially around this part of town."

"**There's more?"**

"Yup, would you like to try another style?"

"**...that sounds really bad just so you know. And no, I would like to get to the music shop. If Music is as amazing as you say in this world I would like to start playing soon."**

"...I had not been intending for it to sound like that. But alright, let's go, shall we? The place isn't too far from here"

She nodded silently as they left walking down the street looking around scanning each dance and groups of musicians in fascination. She had seen people from Alskar celebrate numerous things before every year which was obvious she has lived there her entire life. But it was very rare, if not unheard of that one would find the people of Alskar celebrating for no reason...well at least to Aura. But even she couldn't deny that this place was at least decent. How could it not be when the lively spirit rubbed off on you like the pollen form Lilies do when you get to close to them, which is exactly how she felt at the moment in time. And just as Tyki had said it didn't take them long at all to get to the music shop. The only thing that had really slowed them down was how they had to doge the ever growing crowd outside.

_It is much quieter in her then it was outside, it is kind of a disappointment but at the same time it isn't a bad thing, the quiet is always nice. _She thought slowly scanning the store. Compared to the rest of the buildings they had past, this one had a simpler look about it. The walls were a light beige colour and the floor was made of white tiles. The only objects for decorations were music notes printed on the upper border of the walls, a black simmering grand piano standing in the far left corner and the black lined glass shelves with sample instruments lined down them which had smaller pull our drawers underneath.

"Hello, may I help you with anything?" An older woman standing behind a chipped counter asked, she was a little on the shorter side and had grey hair. Her clothing was the only real source of colour that could be found in this place; a bright blue dress that flowed down close to the floor with a blue jacket that was around the same colour but a little paler.

"**I don't know...Do you have the thing called a flute?"**

"Yes, yes, of course we do. It is right over here" The old woman merrily walked over, almost to willing to help Aura showing her to the section specifically made for the flutes. As Aura was receiving the run down on the instruments Tyki made his was wandering the store looking at the grand piano, then making his way over to the beginner's music books that were placed on the counter, carefully organized. Looking through the different ones created for all sorts of different instruments.

"Is there any other instruments you were interested in?"

"**Um, in the other shop we looked in they had something called a guitar? If you have one I would like to get it for my sister"**

"I have any instrument you could want in here" As Tyki listened to the conversation, occasionally glancing back he began picking out books Aura and Luna might find useful when learning how to play but also picking out one more book.

"Is that everything you need?"

"**Erm...Yes I think so, thank you"**

"Alright, if I can get you to come up to the counter so you can purchase the items of choice."

Tyki turned his head to the side watching as the old woman set the two items down gently on the table, slightly taken aback at how friendly and well mannered Aura was acting, it was, is, completely different from her usual fiery and manner lacking personality. Ignoring it he placed the three books down with the flute and guitar.

"**What are those for?"**

"Well I figured you will need something to help you learn how to play, when first starting off I don't believe that it is best to just guess, is it?"

"Your boyfriend is correct, when learning you need to learn the proper notes and habits to get into"

"**Boyfriend? No, no you have it wrong! He isn't my boyfriend!"**

"No? But you two look like sure a cute couple" The old woman smiled gently making it impossible for Aura to stay or get angry at her.

"**I have no interest in that sort of thing" **She mumbled in reply

"Well that is a shame. But anyways that will be $1,500 please"

Aura reached into her pocket to grab the money but Tyki beat her to it passing a small handful of bills to the unnamed woman took the change with shaky hands.

"**Hey! I never said I needed you to buy it for me!"**

"I wanted to"

"**Bu-"**

"Hush Northern Lights"

She stood there mouth gaping open, the only ones who were brave enough or got away with telling her to be quite were Luna, her father ,and Evan. Anyone else, well those who knew the two would never have been courageous enough to even think about talking to them. In shock and unable to say anything she decided to remain silent giving Tyki a look that screamed that she was annoyed and in disbelief. He grabbed the guitar and strapped it to his back securely as to not risk it falling off in the large crowd that was growing generously each passing minute. The older woman stood there smiling from behind the counter as she watched the pair as they walked out of the store seemingly disagreeing about something but nothing all the same only stopping when Aura turned around to give the woman a salute before closing the door behind her cutting off the music that had escaped through the opened entrance.

"Alright Northern Lights, let's us this way, it leads down several streets with places for quick snacks. It'll be your pick"

"**Firstly Tea-boy, would you stop calling me Northern Lights? Two I have no idea what kind of food anyone serves so you pick"**

"Only if you stop calling me Tea-boy, and if you're sure then I would suggest one of the cafes down the street over there. They sell decent kinds of sweets like cake, pudding, cookies, and sever-"

"**I have no idea what you are listing so how about just staying quite?"**

"What happened to the nice, polite young lady that was in the music store?"

"**Just because I was raised as an assassin does not mean I wasn't taught manners."**

"Well I figured that. But why don't you act like that to us?"

"**Have I been given a reason to?"**

Tyki watched Aura in silence knowing that she was right. If he had been in her situation he would have acted the same way. Not to mention they all had already done that in a sense when they learned that the Earl had momentarily agreed to work with the exorcists. Knowing this he continued to observe her as she inspected the things they passed by with great interest, taking notice of how her head was always raised high with pride, the way she held a proper posture and how her black hair looked in pigtails as the small wind gently brushed passed making the puffy pigtails look a little sleek. Aura caught the Portuguese man staring like a hawk does its prey.

"**I would appreciate it if you would stop your annoying staring." **She said never looking once in his direction but stopped abruptly at the sight a few feet away. Eyes wide she began to slowly back up trying not to cause a scene. Tyki walked closer to ask what was wrong but stopped when he saw what she was staring at.

"What's wrong? It's just a clown" And it was just a clown, a man who wearing face paint and was creating balloon animals for everyone for money. What Tyki couldn't understand was why Aura was acting like it was the worst thing she had ever seen. The clown spotted them stopped in the middle of the walkway, thinking it was because they were impressed by what he was doing he came bouncing up laughing. Aura began freaking out, flailing her arms around in attempt to further distance herself from the clown. When the clown was standing in front of them she froze, her entire body tensed up in fear. Mr. Clown grabbed a balloon from his pocket, blew it up and tied it to look like a crown and tried passing it to Aura. The instant he moved his hand toward her however he frozen state was no more as she spun around, grabbing Tyki's right shoulder with both hands and lifted herself up and scampered over him in a mad panic catching Tyki by surprise as he stood there shocked and confused at what she was doing. When she reached the ground he turned around taking a grip on her lower arm trying to bring her back over in front of him but she ripped her arm away and hid behind him instead, gripping the back of the shirt when he tried to move.

"Ah, sorry sir, could I ask for you to go give the balloon to that kid over there instead? Thank you" The clown nodded with its big clown grin as he bounced off to the little kid that was standing at the edge of the crowd. "He's gone" He announced when Aura was still reluctant to move.

"**Are you sure?" **The sound of her voice was muffled as her face was concealed in Tyki's back.

"Positive, but I never did expect to see you react like that to something as simple as a clown" Reaching behind his hands grasped Aura's, removing them from their iron grip on the shirt, turning around and staring calm back at Aura as she glared at his teasing.

"**Shut up"**

"Hahaha, Sorry, but it is amusing. You face the devils head on without being scared and yet a clown comes along and you act like it is the worst thing you have ever seen"

"**I...I never said I wasn't afraid of the devils"** Aura replied quietly, staring at the ground while rubbing the upper part of her arm.

"What?"

"**I never said I wasn't afraid of the devils...everyone just assumes that we aren't"**

"You...are afraid of them?"

"**Is there a problem with that?" **Aura was getting defensive again

"No, it is just shocking to hear, that's all..."

"**... I'm not hungry anymore. Let's go somewhere else"**

"I never thought I would hear that either" Tyki chuckled softly; the response that was given was complete silence. The confidence and pride that was once there seemed to evaporate into thin air, head hung down staring at the ground, hands in pockets, and shoulders slumped forward in an insecure looking pose.

"Hmmm, so you hate being here and you are actually scared of the devils...if that is the case why do you fight?"

"**...I have a goal I have to reach"**

"A goal you HAVE to reach?"

"**...A goal I want to reach" **Tyki gave Aura a questioning look but stayed quite waiting for her to continue. Her reply was a long, dragged out sigh.

"**There are temples set up around our world, Alskar, in them there are the heroes of Alskar also the creators, or at least the legend says it is the creators...I guess I should explain the whole creator thing I guess"** She noted out loud as she noticed the odd look from Tyki, taking a deep breath she tilted her head up to the sky and continued. **"Our world was once said to have been created by five brothers. The world was once dark completely dark and there was nothing in it, they lived there for their entire lives until one day the eldest brother died. This brother had hair was as orange as it could be, when he died a miracle happened, a bright light shot up into the sky expanding dramatically creating the first rays of light for the empty world, this created what you call your sun. The next brother that died soon after was the fourth oldest who had brilliant blue hair, his body sunk into the ground and in his place lakes, rivers and oceans sprouted out. The third one to die was the third oldest who's hair resembles a lively green forest, in both colour and appearance. When he died out from his body spawned little seeds that got spread through the world, from which all kinds of vegetation grew. Next the second eldest died, he was the opposite of the eldest and in his death a two bright lights flew up to the sky creating our two 'moons' one blood red and another blue. The last brother, the youngest of the five was left on his own as he mourned over the loss of his brothers, from his tears small beings began to form, animals and people alike. From that moment he vowed to help these creatures learn and grow in the image of him and his brothers hoping for all of them to live in peace and freedom. Since that day as legend goes there were a few wars, as to be expected, but a hero has risen up each time to stop it before it gets out of hand. All of these people and a few more have been recognized in our history and have their own statues where people go to thank them for the things they did and such. My goal one day that I 'have' and 'want' to reach is to gain my way into that very list of people who have protected out world, I want people all throughout Alskar to recognize me no matter what!" **Aura quickly regained her previous appearance of confidence and pride as she started at Tyki, eyes determination burning brightly for the world to see.

"That is certainly an interesting history. But what could possibly have driven you to have such a goal though?"

"**After Luna and I were taken in by our father people still shunned us like they had when we lived on the streets and it got even worse when they found out what we were being trained for. Not only did they shun us more then ever after that but they talked behind our backs when they thought we couldn't hear calling us things like 'devil children', the 'demonic duo', 'twisted sisters', the 'troublesome twins' and the 'cursed children'. Every single person looked down on us! I'm sick of it! Even now when we end up fighting for their safety! That is why I will show them all that we aren't what they say, that we are better then what they all think. I'll definitely make them recognize me as an equal. That is one thing I want more then anything else."** Impressed by the determination and the shock of how things really are back at their home rendered Tyki nearly speechless. At first glance you would never have known that things were like that for them, but after being told it all it makes more sense on why they would prefer to keep their distance from others.

"Well...I guess considering you aren't hungry we should find something else to do and considering you told me in brief your worlds history why don't we go to a place where you can learn about ours?"

"**Huh?"**

"I'm still not familiar with this town myself so I don't know the exact location, but I'll go ask someone in one of the stores." He started making his way to the store across the road leaving Aura standing alone and unsure if she should just stand there dumbly or go sit somewhere instead. It wasn't all that long of a wait though before a disturbance occurred. There was screaming coming from the other side of the street, a little off to the right behind a fence; someone screaming "you little brat" and "I'll make you pay for that" louder each time a cry sounded out. Shocked at the current circumstance Aura quickly looks around to see if anyone is going to do anything but was only taken-aback at how no a single person was even taking a second glance in the direction of the scene. Not bothering to waste any time or wait for someone else to take action she took off towards the opening in the fence, grabbing hold with her left hand and flinging herself through the opening. As for with Tyki he left the building just in time to see Aura jolt off suddenly in the direction of a child's cry, not even stopping to think about what was going on he calmly power walked through the crowd, reaching the fence in time to see Aura raise her fist and throw herself into a punch that hit a tall stocky man square in the face with enough force that managed to knock him off his feet. To their left was a child that couldn't have been more the thirteen years of age, the child was bleeding from the ear and had multiple bruises and cuts that occupied his tiny body. Tyki walked over silently to the child bending down to his level to inspect the wounds leaving Aura to take care of the man by herself momentarily.

"What the hell was that for you bitch!" Standing up it was evident that the man's nose was now broken and bleeding all down his face staining his teeth and dripping on the edge of his chin.

"**As if you have the right to even talk you fucking bastard! Who the hell goes and hurts a child? People like you should be ashamed! Its people that you that make me question humanity, you, people like you, you are nothing more then the dirt the rest of us walk on!"** Aura jabbed her finger into the man chest, pushing him back when he tried to advance further in attempt to push her back. In rage the man grabbed her arm throwing Aura to the ground.

"Oi! You over there! Why don't you come over here and get your bitchy whore under control" The greasy haired man addressed to Tyki. Furry coursing through Aura's veins she brought tucked her left leg in between his legs; clicking the right on the other side she brought his legs out from under him causing him to fall smacking the back of his head against the gravel covered ground. **"Don't you dare call me a bitchy whore you damned cum-guzzler!" **She yelled bringing her right leg up one more time before smashing her heel into his neck. Tyki was the one who had to pull Aura off the man working against her protests to prevent her from inflicting anymore damage. Keeping her held down as he wrapped his arms around locking them around her stomach and shoulders.

"Ha! That is what I'm talking about. You should control her more next ti-"The man shut up instantly from the nasty glare he received from Tyki.

"I did not stop her because I felt sympathy for you; I stopped her so I could have at least one swing first and because the kid needs our attention more then you do. But believe me when I say that if you so much as speak another word, especially something crude against Northern Lights here, I will ensure that you will regret the moment you set eyes on us." This statement shut the man up right away as he ran from the site like a dog with its tail between his legs. The little boy soon disappeared right after the man heading in the opposite direction. For a moment they stood there as Aura regained control over her temper, stuck against Tyki's chest as he held her there with a cobra like grip, not loosening it once until he was positive she had calmed herself down.

"Before I forget here" Tyki reached into his pocket taking out two identical silver hair ties each of which had blue skulls with heart shapes for eyes, the fabric long and thick as it trails off longer then most with two little bells on each end.

"**...I thought you went to go get directions..."**

"I did but looking at the ones you have in your hair right now, they look a little worn out and thought some new ones were in order."

"**...Erm...Thanks..."**

"Well shall we head to the museum now?"

~Fast Forward To When They Are Walking Up To Museum. ~ (With both Aura and Luna)

The twins slowly strolled up to where the place Tyki and Cross were standing.

"Aura"

"**Yes Luna"**

"How about we run" Luna tilted her lulled her head back to the side grinning mischievously.

"**Run where?"**

"I don't know, anywhere. Just for some fun. Make the two guys over there have to search."

"**Sort of like that game from the book. What was it, hide n' seek?"**

"Exactly~"

"**How about we head back to the hideout now then? I'm hungry and I want to go get some work done even if it is only a little bit"**

Luna nodded in response understanding the feeling completely. They both stopped a few feet in front of the two guys watching as confused expressions formed on their faces.

"**On the count of three" **Aura whispered gently to her sister.

"One"

"**Two"**

"**Three!"** The shouted in union, grabbing each others hand as they ran off towards the forest on the other side of the town as the wind blew against them, their hair smacking their face. Tyki and Cross stood there stunned as they watched the twins run off. The speed they started at was a normal speed any physically active person would be able to run, being as careful as possible not to bump into anyone or seem abnormal to their standards. At some point during the run they had let go of the others hand to manoeuvre more freely the city. When they managed to reach the outskirts of the town the two quickened up the pace running now as fast as their feet could take them as they jumped over roots, dodging the animal, ducking under the low branches and leaping off large rocks as the grabbed the branches above them swinging up and over the trees only stopping as they reached the tallest point in one of the trees admiring the scenery of the world that is still vastly unknown to them. Below and stretching beyond their eyes limits was an immense field of greenery that ranged from countless types of flowers, trees and animals a like. And even further then that was a crystal clear blue sky with fluffy beds of cloud and a bright sun that shone it's precious rays of light down for everyone to see and feel. Down in the other direction from which they just came from was a lively city lit up with the sound of music and laughter and a long side it was the hushed hum of a river calmly flowing at the edge, if you looked closely even from where Luna and Aura were you might be luck to catch a large fish jumping out of the water before it lands with a quiet splash as it goes back into its watery home.

"We never have many chances like this back in Alskar, you know where we could just sit and watch the scenery and not be looking for our target."

"**That's true. Especially since we have gotten caught up in this pathetic war with the devils...But maybe when it is all over we will have some free time to do so"**

"Well...as of right now we cant slack off, so I suppose we should be heading back now then. Make sure that Evan and the others don't do anything stupid"

Silently slipping back down the trunks of the trees they bounded off towards the hideout using nothing but the mind map they had began to form earlier to guide them but managing to reach the hidden entrance within an hour and with only a few stops in between from the distractions they found on the way. Sneaking through the corridor, not wanting to be caught by Evan, Tyki and/or Cross but wanting to find out what Evan has planned up till this point. Asking was out of the question, if Evan heard that they were trying to work even though he told them to take the day off all hell would break loose. Evan may be kind and not one to usually be forceful but he did become an assassin for a reason, he can be deadly, stubborn and that he is one of the only people brave enough to stand up against the twins.

"**Evan has obviously written all the information down, but where do you think he put it?"**

"My guess is either he has let Komui hold onto it or he has it in his normal spot hidden in his room...which I am surprised he doesn't know we know where he keeps it all. Most likely I think it would be in his room though. The only problem is we don't know where that is."

"**Well...We know all the rooms that were already occupied; our best bet is to go search all the other rooms we didn't sneak a peak at yet."**

"Sounds good to me" Being careful of anyone walking through the halls Luna and Aura snuck down to the sleeping quarters and began working on opposite sides of the hall to cut the their time of searching in half, hiding each time there was even the slightest sound that may be someone walking their way. And several minuets later near the end of the hall, Evan's room was finally located.

"Hey Aura, this one over here looks like it could be Evan's room. It certainly is organized similar to his back home."

"**Really?" **Aura asked curiously, walking over.** "Haha, your right, all the papers are organized in exact positions according to their size and subject. Even a few of the books he must have brought from home are placed in the usual order"** She commented stepping in and scanning the few objects there were. In terms of how their furniture was originally was set up it is almost an exact replica, the only difference was the colour, instead of an overwhelming blue scheme Evan had an array of shades of royal purple, even the bathroom towels were a dark purple almost black. There was a backpack sitting on the bed fastened with its contents laying out in the open and being the snoops they were Aura walked over to investigate on what he brought while Luna dug through the papers whilst keeping an eye on the door just in case. In the pack Aura found mostly the normal items Evan carries around with him, clothes, weapons, note book and some medical supplies. Disappointed that she couldn't find anything abnormal or even the tad bit perverted that she could use against him Aura carefully put everything back the way she had found it and was about to give up the search when she noticed a larger notebook then the rest, one she hadn't seen before. This one wasn't that much bigger but it was enough to notice the difference but not only was the size different, the design was more complex then what a normal notebook would be. The spine was black and spiralled and the cover was blood red with a silver symbol near the top. There was a something familiar about the symbol to Aura and the more she thought about, unable to remember where she had seen it the more irksome the very idea became. The symbol looked like some exotic flower, one that she did not recognize; it had sharp thorns on the vine as it wrapped around the arm of a skeleton hand with a heart enclosed in its grasp with a shinning crown hovering above. Aura gently brushed her fingers against the symbol dragging them down the hard, rustic looking cover, stopping at the gold coloured lock that appeared to be re-enforced by magic. But Evan didn't know that strong of magic, he had trained everyday with the two one year after they had been brought in by Ekon. So if anyone should know what he was capable of it was him. No he defiantly didn't do this, it was a magic that even Luna and/or Aura were capable of accomplishing, the only person able to do this would have had to been Ekon; their father.

"**Luna"**

"Hm?"

"**Do you re-"**

"-Ha! I found it~ Ah, sorry Aura what was that?" Luna walked over to Aura who was sitting on the floor crossed legged. "What is that?" she asked.

"**I was asking if you recognize this symbol"** Luna sat down beside her looking at the symbol centered at the top of the book.

"That...No I haven't seen it before...at least I don't think I have...It seems familiar though but if I have seen it before, I would be able to recognize right away. You would have to given our photographic memories for things like this"

"**That's what I thought to. But I don't know. The memory is foggy so I'm not sure if it is my imagination or if it actually is a memory."**

"Well I doubt that it is your imagination because I have the same feeling...We don't remember much from before the time father brought us in so it must be from then, we were a lot younger and didn't care much for remembering that sort of stuff."

"**True...but anyways, what does the sheet say?"** She asked slowly placing the book back for now gazing at it as long as she could until it was impossible to see it waiting for Luna to scan the sheet.

"Hmmmm, well all it seems to say is how is going to be teamed up with who, Lavi and Allan are a team, Kanda and Lenalee...the names continue in groups of two and the assets that would make them a good team are listed beside them but they is unimportant... there are also the names of what I am guessing are places around this world...but our names, Tea-boy and General-Ecchi aren't on here."

"**Well obviously the two of them would be on a team then considering we are the only four left and there is no chance that we will be separated. But...General-Ecchi?"**

"Oh come one, as if Tea-boy is a better nickname. Besides it suits he is perverted"

"**As if you are one to talk then again I'm not that I'm much better, but at least we haven't been caught. If we were that would just be an awkward situation to be in."**Before Luna could respond a sound emitted from outside the door, it was a decent ways away and was muffled by the closed door but it was still obvious that whoever it was they were making their way here and leaving from the only exit was not an option due to the fact that they would without a doubt be spotted in an instant. And of course magic was out of the question, if the two used any magic it would only attract from of the devils to their spot, it was bad enough one already got away. Without hesitation Luna jumped up placing the paper back into the spot she marked and quickly placed it back in the closest spot possible to where it had been originally. Joining Aura in finding a spot to hide who found refugees in the top self of the top self of the closet behind the bathroom door with Luna closing it behind her. Where as Luna found a place to hide a large cupboard under the sink that could fit her tiny frame, skilfully closing them shut from the inside, neither of them daring to move in case of a creak, squeak or moan that would come from the wood. Both listening intensely as they hear the door open, the voices still stifled from the doors and walls surrounding them but from the difference in tone made it obvious that there were three people, all men in the room. At some point one of the three began walking towards the bathroom stopping just outside the door standing there for what seemed like eternity but finally turned around walking back to the middle of the room. One of the men who sounded very much like Evan stopped, telling the others to obviously stay silent, chuckling lightly as he did so before raising his voice a little louder, more clearly for the twins to hear.

"Aura, Luna...You can come out now, I know you are there so don't bother trying to act like you aren't" There was a silence that lasted a few minuets before the men in the other room heard the doors open and small thuds followed not to long afterwards. Aura and Luna walked out with pouting faces as they stood in front of Evan, Cross and Tyki silently waiting for Evan or anyone else to say something first; Cross was the first.

"So this is where you disappeared to little _moon princess_"

"...Moon...princess?"

"Well Tyki was saying how he picked a nickname for that one over there and it sounded like it would be entertaining for a while, besides if I am correct you have already given one to me have you not?" Silence from Luna followed soon afterwards confirming Cross' previous conclusion as he received a glare from Aura.

"Is there a problem _Northern Lights_?"

"**Don't go giving my sister a nickname you damned pervert!"**

"Aura, simmer down" Evan ordered patting her head as he walked by to sit on his bed as the glare became directed him instead for a quick moment before she crossed her arms, frowning and looking the opposite direction, Tyki walked up passing the guitar to Aura silently as he smirked more to himself then anything as Evan continued speaking. "Now what is it that you two were looking for this time that you figured would be in my room, like usual?"

"**...How is it you always know where we are?"**

"We wanted to know what happened while we were in town for those few hours...staying uninformed is annoying."

"If it was just the information you were looking for you could have found me and asked...after you returned with these two" He gestured as he spoke. "As for knowing how you are always in my room. Well it has happened quite often and I do believe that considering I have known you two for ages it would only be natural that I know how you think."

"**Well, we are here now so how about you just tell us the information that you didn't put on the sheet over there, and don't worry Luna already put it back into its proper place you blasted clean freak."**

"Well I am glad to see that your language has toned down since you got here, Komui told me about your choice in words since your arrive, both of you, mostly Aura. But I had figured you would go through my stuff so I didn't write down the plans"

"Because it was obvious to everyone for the last four people"

"...Things might be a little different then what you may think"

"**What?"**

"The reason I didn't write it down is because I knew you would need to be told in person."

"We already know the plans though"

"**Or at least most of it"**

"**Right?"**

"There may be a slight change to what you are thinking" Evan said as he stood up, moving to stand before Aura and Luna.

(End)

Yes I know I have been bad with my updating lately and I apologize It has not been intended but yeah...As a heads up I wanted to inform you all that I may or may not be able to update as frequent as I used to for the next few weeks. I have exams coming up rather quickly so my school work needs most of (a majority) of my attention. But as soon as they are done my summer vacation starts so I am hoping that I shall be able to get more updates during that time instead.

Also I used a Youtube video for a reference on the dance in this chapter. I will post the link below if you would like to get a better visual of what I was talking about. I didn't use any fancy dance step names for those who aren't familiar with it. (The only part I used was the first 1 minuet and 12 seconds. After that wasn't anything I needed or wanted, obviously you can watch the whole thing if you want but as I said that is all I used)

.com/watch?v=HgGAzBDE454

I also realize that it may not be very Tyki like XD but the image of Tyki dancing like that made me laugh so I decided to put it. And I think it would work considering even though he may not be well educated with things like academics, being as he is half the time part of a noble family it seemed plausible that he would know other country dances on the sake of family appearances in the aristocrat society. Besides it is much more fun then the waltz ^^


	15. Who The Hell? Chapter 11

Whoot! First official day of summer vacation! All my exams are done and now there is nothing to do but write, write and write some more =D with of course fitting in the Cos & Effect anime convention in Vancouver, B.C this year and getting together with some friends! :P But now, on with the story~

~Flash Back~

"_Well you see...another reason Ekon sent you two is because he wants you to try and co-operate with other people...So instead of teaming the two of you up together we have paired you up separately with Tyki and Cross. We will also be heading off to a different place, they have more then one HQ and in order to spread the troops out evenly we to will be moving to a new location"_

"_You WHAT?"_

"_**You have to be fucking kidding me!"**_

"_We never work separately! Heck...we aren't ever that far away from each other for very long!"_

"_**Make those two idiots work together or something, there is no way I'm working with anyone but Luna!"**_

"_The decision is final...Luna you will be working with Cross and Aura, you will be partners with Tyki." Evan pointed to the two men as each name was called, looking at the two with sympathy glazed over in his eyes knowing that this would be a whole new challenge, one that could turn out really good or take a turn for the worst and be really bad. _

~End Flashback, in Luna's POV~

Aura and I were lying in our room looking back on the events that happened; there was more then one thing wrong with what had happened. I began listing things off.  
_One__, the two of us wouldn't be partners. There never was a time when we had been apart from one another for very long, sure during missions and such we would split up and gather information or chase down our target but it was never more then across the town. Hell it never lasted that long anyways! It would only be about five hours at the most!  
__Two__, it may not have shown that much but the look on Evan's face when we came out of hiding made it seem like he KNEW that when digging through the stuff we found that book with the symbol on it. And judging from the facial expression it wasn't meant to be found, or at least not yet. Which would mean it holds some importance to something even we aren't aware of, which is also very odd because Evan has never kept any secrets from us.  
__Three__, there was something strange in general about Even, the atmosphere around him was...off. I can't quite place it but I swear I've felt that kind of presence before...It probably was from when we were little, with a lack of knowledge and memories from before father took us in you never know. But still, the person in front of us WAS Evan there is no doubt about it but at the same time...it wasn't.  
__Four__, we are moving to a new location? But where could we possibly move to? And why didn't he tell us where we would be going and how we were getting there...I hope it isn't by water or something closely related to it.  
__Five,__ why did we head back to our room instead of trying to argue against it some more? Surely we could have convinced him otherwise even if he did say that the decision was final. Better yet, why did I get the feeling that attempting to do so would have been a bad idea?_

I sat up on that last thought unsure of the feeling I have residing in my stomach, I turned to look at Aura who was sitting on the empty bed frame rubbing her stomach as she stared off into space. Now either she's hungry again or she has the same feeling I do. But from the frustrated face she is making I'm going to go ahead and say that it is safe to assume that she has been thinking the same things I have. Aura opened her mouth to say something but snapped it back shut instantly, pausing before trying again but failed to have anything come out a second time. Waiting patiently I watched has she got even more frustrated with each passing moment before interrupting.

"What do you think we should do? Should we go along with what Evan has planned or rebel and do things our own way?"

"**I don't know" **Aura groaned flinging her backwards on the bed frame. **"All I want to do is finish this bloody war and get the hell home! I can't stand this place! Even if they do have some things that are fascinating it frustrates me to no end."**

"I can tell"I replied smiling "But what is it that is so fascinating? I know the music has caught our interests but...well yeah"

"**The dances are interesting to watch...and participate in. Besides it's not just me that has found something interesting. I can clearly see that you bought some new rocks and going from the books I've seen you read that past little while your not only fascinated by the things this place is made of but all of it in general"**

"Meh, the history sounds weird...especially the 'god' part but it is pretty gory"

"**Mhm"**

"But no seriously, what is the plan?"

"**As of right now...I can't think of anything, I WANT to try playing the instruments over there in the corner of the room but I'm too lazy."**Aura nodded her head in the direction of the two instruments over in the corner by the bookshelf.** "I also want to get away from these annoying people...well Lenalee and Rhode aren't that bad compared to the others but still."**

"Well we'll have to come up with something soon. But obviously as of right now I don't think we would get very far so I'm going to take a nap...What about you? Are you going to take a nap as well? If so I'll make sure to wake you up in time"

"**It's alright you go ahead and take a nap, I'll probably go find something to do to cool off some steam or something similar to that."**

"Alright" I yawned rolling over, burrowing myself into a mass of blankets and pillows. "Be careful then please. You only have two hours, remember" Pausing I waited for a response, when I had not received one however I closed my eyes knowing that she would try to stay awake even if I hadn't gone to take a nap. Waiting some more I listened as she moved out of the room softly opening the door, stopping momentarily to whisper gently **"Night Luna"**

"Where are you going?" I tried to roll over to at least glance at Aura but found that I was to comfortable to really bother.

"**I'm just probably going to go train or something."**

"Alright, night Aura"

"**Night Luna"**

I listened as Aura closed the door silently behind her before I allowed myself to drift off into a restless sleep.

~Luna's Dream~

_All around me was black; if something were to be standing three inches from my face I would not have been able to see it. Even so I knew that nothing was there, after all this was a dream so if there were I would know. However, even it that was so I feel a sense of dread that I just couldn't shake. Worried I began walking forward; hopefully I will find out what is causing this feeling. _

"_Luna!" A familiar voice screamed, but I wasn't quite able to recognize it. "Luna!" it screamed again._

"_Who's there?"__ I shouted in response_

"_Luna! Where are you!" _

_I began spinning around listening for the slightest clue on the direction of the voice. __"Hello! Hello! Where are you?"_

"_AHHHH!" The scream was from the same person but, it sounded like they were in pain._

"_Hello! Where are you! Are you okay!"__ There only response I received was painful silence causing something in me to go off as I began panicking. I ran off towards the direction of the scream. Suddenly I was able to see clearly, the area around me was barren wasteland full of nothingness, and my hands, no, no just my hands, I was covered in blood from head to toe. Pain shot through my heart and then through my side as I doubled over in pain. I had been stabbed many times before when I first began working as an assassin but this was unbearable. Coughing I covered my mouth as blood sprayed all over, seeping through the cracks in my fingers. Removing my hand I wiped it off on my shirt before scanning the wound that has been suddenly inflicted. The wound was a large gash that appeared would be caused by a sword and went all the way through my stomach. _

"_Lunnnaaaaaaa!" Slowly I looked up to see a person running over, the black hair bounced behind her as the sound of bells raced after the woman. When she go close enough I was quickly able to distinguish that it was Aura and it was she who had been running, meaning she was the one who had screamed._

"_**Luna! Oh no! You're hurt! Are you going to be okay?" **__The Aura I had known changed and she turned into a younger version of herself, but only for a quick second catching me off guard. __**"Luna, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"**_

"_What...What happened! I heard you scream and, and!"_

"_**It's alright Luna." **__Aura leaned forward hugging me, resting her head on my shoulder as she did when she was little and trying to hide the emotions that would blaze through her eyes, her hair resting in pigtails was they always were obstructing my view around us.__**"It's alright...It's alright"**_

_This is really beginning to freak me out! Aura keeps muttering the exact same thing, but what is alright? I don't understand, what happened?_

"_Fouuuunnnnddddd yoooouuuu. ~" At the sound of the voice Aura spun around shielding me from the man. The scenery around us changed, we were back in the area of our old home, back from when we lived on the streets. With what little memories we had, this area was the one we remembered every detail of, as we did the rest of the town, we had no choice when running from authority because of theft you had to know how to get around so you wouldn't be caught. And just as this place had been back then it is now, the buildings were older and were dark in colour, we were never sure if it was made that way, dirty or if it had been so old that the colour had just disappeared over time. The roofs of many of the buildings were falling apart with holes being more frequent then the material. In the past we had heard that this part of town had been rich with celebration but as soon as it started expanding all the shops were moved closer to the new homes for most of the citizens convenience and with no one bothering to come and go in this area besides a couple handfuls of people, no one bothered to keep it that way as it slowly became worse and worse. Aura stood up bringing my attention back to what was happening in front of me but just as I was about to get a glance at who it was the scene changed again only this time I was a bystander watching from the side of a forest as Aura and myself were running through a forest. On Aura's back there were to rip marks near her shoulder blades almost as though she had sprouted wings. Looking at my back as well it would seem as though I had the same thing happened. The two of us had facial expressions that could have frozen a devil in the spot with fear, we looked down right pissed as we were running and our eyes were gleaming with the feeling of betrayal and lies. The long I stared the more I began blinking, when ever I did there was a shape that would appear, I stood there like an idiot blinking like mad as I made out what it was I was seeing. I stopped abruptly when I realized what it was but when I did the symbol remained there; it was the same one from earlier that Aura had found on the book, the skeleton hand reaching up and grasping a heart in its hand gripping it tightly as a rose stem twisted around its bones clutching tightly before loosening up near the bulb and resting against the heart. _

"_No one chooses their family but yet we are often told that we shall be like our family. Just as people often tell us that this or that person has not yet found himself, but the self is not something one finds or is born into, it is something one creates and builds with time, experience and love." A voice echoed through my head as each word pounded against my eardrums, what did the speaker mean and what was he talking about? Besides Aura I don't know any blood related family so how would I know about being like the family. Before my thoughts could finish, everything went black. When sight returned to me I was standing in the middle of a blood soaked field that had a river racing though the middle of it. None of it was really eye catching but what did grab my attention was Evan standing a little ways off to my left. He looks like he was hurt badly! His cloths are all torn up leaving a clear view of the gashes across his chest, arms, head, and well his entire body basically. He was standing there muttering incoherent words. Noticing me however he stopped and with a dead look whispered just loud enough to hear _

"_Sorry..." As his voice trailed off leaving the rest unknown as a gust of wind rushed by as he disappeared with it, pointing to where the river had been. But instead of a river there was even more blood that painted the ground. What I saw freeze in my spot as moisture started to form around my eyes. Suspended in mid-air by stakes that were placed in the ground were father, Evan, and everyone else I have met in the past few weeks. They were all staring at me, eyes-wide, mouth hanging open as if they were stuck in that position screaming in agony. But someone was missing...Aura. Afraid to look any further but incapable of stopping myself my body forced me to turn all the way around but returned to its frozen state as I found the missing person in front of me causing the tears I was trying to hold back to over flow at a rapid rate. Just as the others had been Aura was suspended in mid-air. But unlike the others she was suspended by chains that weaved in and out of her body stabbing through her arms and legs, stretching outwards creating a 'x' like shape. But it didn't stop there, the chains wove around her torso and neck as well, piercing through her stomach and gripping her neck till it bled, these chains wrapped around a second time and instead of going out they led to the ground. And as I followed them to the end I saw that symbol again staining the ground with its mockery._

"_Luna!" I heard my voice being called again, this time it was a male but I was unable to move or comprehend it fully as I found myself unable to look away from the shaded face of my sister as she remained there frozen in time. _

"_Luna!" This time the world began to shake._

"_Moon-Princess! Wake the hell up!"_

~End Dream~

I bolted up right screaming bloody murder as I became aware of the actual tears declining from my eyes and down my chin. It was only then that I remembered it has all been a dream, well more like a nightmare as tremors over took my body. A hand grasping my shoulder firmly was what brought me out of my daze, staring up was Cross, confusion written all over his face and maybe a tint of hidden worry?

"What the hell happened? I was walking past your room when I heard you scream. You were thrashing around in your sleep and crying."

Cross was one of the last people I would have wanted to see at this point in time but at the moment I didn't care. More tears flowed down as I threw myself at him gripping his shirt as tightly as I could afraid that he would get up and leave suddenly or that I would fall back asleep and dream it all over again. We sat there for a few minuets, him in shock and me crying into his chest muffling the sounds I was making. Slowly his arms wrapped around me reassuring me that he wasn't going anywhere at the moment, and thankful that he was mature enough to know now wasn't the best time to do or say anything stupid to make because it would make the situation worse. It wasn't hard to tell however that he was uncertain on what to do or how to react.

"So...what happened exactly? It doesn't seem in character for you to act like that" At any other time if he had asked I probably wouldn't have explained but given the circumstances everything began to pour out, how I hated being sent here when I could be helping back home, how I'm worried about how things are going to go if Aura and I are separated, the reason on why I'm worried considering our past and how he have never been a part from one another, how the devils actually terrified not just Aura but myself, that I have dreams that give hints or glimpses of the future, the symbol on the book that kept appear in my nightmare and every little detail of things that happened in the said nightmare. As I ranted on and on Cross just sat there in silence to the point that I wasn't even sure if he was listening or not, the only thing that assured me he was, was the occasional nod of the head. When I finished speaking there was a silence that wasn't awkward but wasn't comfortable either, it was just...neutral. Neither of us spoke as we sat there, I chanced a glance upwards to see what his expression was to see what he was thinking but he was already staring at me with, surprisingly, understanding expression. I looked back down burying my face back into his chest trying to block out the world as I'm sure a smirk found its way to its usual place perfectly centered between his nose and chin.

"Well, I highly doubt that most of your nightmare will have anything to do with the future, especially the rest of us being suspended in the air. Who would even be able to get someone like ME in a situation like that?" This cocky statement caused a weak chuckle to escape my lips. "As for the devils, well they are our rather scary looking sometimes so that I can see, wanting to fight in a place like that...well I cant relate to that but I can see what you are trying to get at. If you are worried about the symbol then why not talk to Evan about it?"

"I couldn't do that! If I did then he would only get angry at Aura and I...well not really but we can't go telling him we snooped through ALL his stuff well who knows how he will react"

"Then why do it in the first place?"

"...Because its fun and he doesn't normally keep secrets from us so there is nothing to really be worried about us finding?"

Cross stared at me bemused. "Well I'll be going now I need sleep. Oh and you owe me"

"...For what?"

"You got my clothes wet from your crying; no one messes up my clothes and gets away with it for free!" An evil grin formed on his face as I felt my eyes widening I started backing away reaching for my only safe place...the bathroom. Jump up I dived through the opened door before anything could be said or done, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Hmp, well if you are going to be like that I'll just get my payback later." From the bathroom I could hear the bed squeak as he stood up and made his way to the door which is when I began to panic. Quickly unlocking the bathroom door and flying out of it I clung to his arm preventing him from leaving.

"No!"

"Oh so you do want to pay me back?" He looked down grin still in place

"No, I just don't want to sleep right now, or at least until Aura gets back."

"Well go find her then" instantly the cocky smirk like smile fell of his face.

"No!" I clung to his arm tighter tilting my head back to look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't go yet, just until Aura gets back I swear! Then you can go!" Cross stayed perfectly still where he was standing, one foot placed out of the door and the other one back near the door frame as he was leaning forward grasping the door handle with a look in his eyes that said 'crap, can't say no now!' If anyone were to walk by at this point in time I am positive they would do a double take, laugh, start walking again but turn around to take another quick glance before continuing on with what they had been doing originally.

"...Fine, but you'll owe me twice as much now" Cross stepped back into the room shutting the door.

"...depends on what you plan on me 'owing you'"

"We'll see about that"

~FF~

*Brief explanation on how things went down, still in Luna's POV first :3*

Turns our Aura wasn't going to come back till later then what I had originally thought, it must have been early in the morning by the time she returned. And she wasn't happy to see Cross sitting in the room with me either. It took a while to get her to stop trying to kill and question the 'General Pervert' on if he did anything or said anything I didn't like or want to do. It also took even longer trying to explain that General Cross Marian did something that could almost be listed as noble and put someone else first instead of himself, because as we all know this is the one Allen has gone off about being a selfish, womanizing, alcoholic, smoking man-whore who would rather have his apprentice die then to put anyone else first. It would have taken less time but Cross had to be an ass and hinted at a few things that 'we did' even though they never really happened. After all that when Cross left Aura wanted to question me on things but let it slide as I gave a brief explanation on why he was there and my nightmare. Cursing herself for leaving and not being there instead of the General Pervert she crawled into the bed lying there as I laughed at the situation quietly before slipping into a deep slumber knowing that my sister was safe and nothing was going to happen as of yet. And if it does as Aura had said, we'll definitely be ready for any challenges that come our way and take them head on just as we were taught.

~Okay...FF now XD in Aura's POV~

Even though we tried for hours to talk Evan out of what the new 'plans' were he wasn't budging a single inch. I was to work with Tea-boy who was standing over by the bar and Luna was to unfortunately work with that stupid General Pervert who at the moment was also standing over by the bar as the two boys were being drooled over by a group of annoying bimbo girls wearing skimpy bathing suits. Oh did I forget to mention we were on a cruise ship? Evan told us that we would be heading out to some place called Scotland so now we are on a boat.

"Holy shit!" I looked down to the floor of the boat, or whatever they call it, watching silently as Luna freaked out gripping my leg with an immense force as she pushed herself as far from the edge as possible each time a wave came up splashing her even the slightest bit.

"I said anything BUT a boat! Why did it have to be a BOAT? I hate the water! But to be more specific the things that are IN the water!"

"**Haha, you'll be fine Luna."** I chuckled, slightly grinning.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't care what is swimming in there!"

"**True, but we are above the water on a boat that is in the water, there isn't any possible way for whatever it is lurking in the water to get up on board unless they were mutated or something but even then I can't see that happening."**

"Doesn't mean I don't know they are there" Luna grumbled as I rolled my eyes leaning on the railing, staring off into nothingness amongst the sea. The breeze felt nice as the sound of bells rang by my ears like a soft whispering melody of the sea. Eyes closed and seemingly off in my own little world Tyki tried to sneak up on me.

"**Don't even bother Tea-boy"** I wasn't sure why I felt so uncomfortable at the moment, nor was I sure if Luna noticed it as well considering she was freaking out about something else at the moment but something just didn't feel right. It was like I COULD sense magic in the air but was unable to pinpoint its location, like a barrier of some sort and it was beginning to frustrate me.

"What's wrong Northern Lights? You've seemed a bit edgy since the boat left port."

"**You know you can stop with the nice guy act anytime right? It's not fooling anyone...well at least me" **He was right though, I have been on edge I thought I was doing a good job at hiding it though, kudos to him for being able to pick up on that sort of thing.

"It's rude to ignore my question you know; I'm just trying to be courteous. And I don't think I'll be dropping the 'nice guy act' well I'm not acting; besides I don't think you would really enjoy the other side of me, my 'dark' side." At that last part he smirked like it was some big secret that he wanted me to figure out.

"**Luna, want to go head down to the rooms? It's getting stuffy up here."**

"What? Go down there. Closer to the creatures lurking in the sea? Are you crazy!"

"**Only a little. Besides you are going to have to go down there eventually, you don't expect to sleep here do you? Who knows, you might accidently roll of if you did"**

"Noooo! Those are terrible thoughts! Why would you do thaaatttt?" Luna cried. It was always funny seeing her like this. As I am sure she gets a kick out of how I react in the same when why around something I fear as well...Not counting the devils though. "...You aren't going to sleep are you? If you are I can go wake you up in two hours!" Luna was standing up now looking ready for action.

"**Haha, no, no its alright, I'm not going to bed. I just need to go think or something; I don't know it's just...stuffy up here."**

"Why would you have to wake up in two hours? And how is it stuffy? We're standing outside"

"**That's none of your businesses Tea-boy"** I state walking off. **"Well I don't think it would be safe to leave you here on your own so I'll just go grab some drinks and be right back." **Leaving Luna with Tyki wasn't something I thought was the best idea but I did know that Tyki knew if anything happened to her he would be the one to die. The bar wasn't far from where we had been standing so I was able to clearly hear the conversation that they were having. **"Two glasses of fruit punch please"** I requested from the bar tender receiving a swift silent nod. I started listening in to what the two were talking about with me not there. Tyki was the one to start the conversation.

"So why can Northern Lights only sleep for two hours?"

"...Well, you saw the magic she used on snake-eyes that one time right? Well that kind of magic isn't natural. Normally magic is only used for things like elements such as earth, wind, fire, and so on. But there are the few spells that allow you to bend that rule. However they come with a consequence." Pausing Luna checked to make sure Tyki was following before continuing. "Well basically she used to use that sort of magic subconsciously, or so we were told by father, to get back at those who treated us poorly when we lived on the streets. The only problem is that she would suffer from dreams of reality."

"Which are what?"

"The person having the dream is thrown into a world where anything that happens or they experience in the dream happens for real, so say you had a dream and in it you get cut across, lets say the back. And you woke up with your back hurting and a red mark in the exact spot that you were cut in your dream. That is called a dream of reality." He bartender passed me the drinks as I paid for them silently, walking back over to the two as they continued talking.

"I'm not sure I'm following, what does this have to do with consequences of magic?"

"Well Aura would suffer from the dreams of reality in which creatures that rule the dream world appear and torment the user, if the person stays asleep for to long something bad will happen, but as time goes on they get less and less time to sleep. There is a way to avoid that though and that is to stay awake for a certain amount of time. Unfortunately we didn't realize that, that is what was happening when we were younger so Aura's time for sleep is two hours, in order to avoid going through that though she has to stay awake for forty-eight hours."

"Well what will happen if the person doesn't wake up in time?"

"**That person will slip into a coma"** I interrupted, passing Luna her glass and catching Tyki off guard. **"The user of the magic will be incapable of waking up and will then be tormented until someone in the outside world finds a way to wake that said person up."**

"What! So if you sleep and it hasn't been forty-eight hours you'll slip into a coma?"

"No"

"**I can sleep, just only for two hours"**

"We managed to calculate the amount of time she can sleep each time it is used."

"**I can sleep at any time I want but getting a poor sleep leaves me more tired then no sleep at all so it's just easier to stay up."** Cross joined us not to long after the conversation ended with Tyki staring at the two of us unsure of what to think. Just as he was going to say something however there was a rumble underneath our feet as the boat began to shake uncontrollably causing Luna to cling to my arm, not wanting to risk falling into the water.

"What's going on?" Cross yelled above the loud buzzing sound that filled the air.

"**How they hell should I know you blasted General Pervert!"** I screamed back grasping the railing with my free hand motioning for Tyki and Cross to do so to.

"Where's Evan!" Aura and I looked around the deck frantically as best as we good given our current position and the large mass of people.

"I'm sure Evan will be fine! He's fully capable of handling himself!" Tyki reassured us gripping the railing on both sides of me as if to secure me to the boat as Cross did a similar thing to Luna. If it was any other time I would kick his ass but at the moment I'm to busy trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly about half of the other passengers fell over; you would think it was from fainting but that theory was instantly forgotten as their bodies ripped slowly into two as pools of blood covered the deck in its ruby red colour as those in or near the pool filled it up leaving nothing that would hint it had been crystal clear water before hand. Screams of both those being torn apart from the inside out and those who were witnessing all of this filled the air nearly blocking out that deafening buzz. I got a tighter grip on Luna as the bodies of the now deceased finally fell apart and out crawled hundreds of man-eating insects came crawling out of each individual body. These weren't normal insects however, not only were they twice the size but their bodies were mutated beyond recognition of what they were imitating. They began chasing down those still alive catching the ones that were slow to react, digging their pincers into their skin as they cut it open, pealing it off ever so slightly, just enough for them to burrow themselves under the top few layers quickly eating away at muscles, fat, and whatever else their teeth could easily sink into. The ones that were quick enough to remove themselves from their reaches went from the railings in attempt to jump off however their attempts proved futile as half man-half shark like creatures jumped up catching the ones how flew off the railing in their mouth as they climbed on board tearing them limb from limb. Not seeing any other choice the passengers ran from to the other side of the boat but were once again driven back as large four legged devils on the familiar level snapped their jaws crushing anything it caught in between its massive dagger like teeth with little to no effort. Those that got caught by them were left behind as their cries for mercy and help were ignored by those still alive leaving the poor souls to suffer as their stomachs were torn open and their organs eaten while they were still breathing. The creature's horns cutting deep wounds into the face of its victim as it growled with glee at the feast it was having. The paws were large and almost human like minus how the end of the fingers grew out more like bird talons then that of fingers, its fur was like needles, any attempt to push the creature off or bat it away only caused the sharp quill like point to pierce threw the skin expanding as it made contact with the flesh destroying what was once the hands of men, woman and children alike. Everything happened so quickly it left the four of us, five if you counted Evan who was off who knows where, with little time to do anything. By the time our senses were able to register what was happening Luna and I jumped into action. Luna released her twin swords Ainro and Elcheno, and I pulled out my daggers that had been strapped underneath my baggy shirt, carefully concealed. Tag-teaming it I aimed for the devils closest to the ground slashing through their necks skilfully decapitating them and dismembering any body part I could reach while Luna took to the sky using Ainro's ability of flight slicing downwards, successfully separating the left sides and right sides of the devils. Behind us Tyki and Cross were standing there baffled at the events taking place as they stared in disgust and shock as innocent people were being tortured right before their eyes in possibly the most gruesome way they would possibly see.

"**What are you two idiots doing!"**

"Get over here and help us fight!"

"**We can take care of most of the devils but we can't save the people at the same time let alone defend you!"**

"If you plan on surviving get your weapons our or use your abilities, pick a devil and kill it!"

"How do you expect us to do that? We can't use magic and you said so already that the devils can only be killed by magic!" Tyki responded forming butterfly like creatures none the less, sending them off to attack whatever devil it could.

"**If you were listening to that-"**

"-Then you should also know we said that your powers and weapons-"

"**-Use magic as well!"**

"Just tap into the magic in the air right now and strengthen what there already is"

"**It shouldn't be that hard considering how much there is right now!"** The buzzing sound finally stopped as Luna and I switched between the talking; only stopping so we could focus on the enemy in front of us, never missing a beat.

"And how would you like us to do that?"

"We don't know! Just think of something! Anything! As long as it follows the rule of magic being natural you should be fine"

"**How hard can it be? You already have some flowing through your bodies already, it just needs a little kick and you're good!" **We didn't stick around any longer to make sure that they had the hang of it. They were either going to access that power, or they were going to die, and what better way to force that sort of thing into action then to be facing death square in the face?  
We pushed our way through the hordes of devils killing what we could reach but not going beyond that as to not risk being separated and over powered. There was a small group of people not to far ahead, if we hurry we could make it in time, further to our right however was another group of people with children, there was no way to save both of them, not unless those idiots tap into that power now. We already gave them a huge opening, leaving a path for them to follow if they did. Hearing a pair of footsteps running in our direction we assumed it was Tyki and Cross, giving a nod to each other we turned off to the right running to the group with the kids, not looking back once to make sure our assumption had been correct. Instead we dove into the mass swiping at the devil-insects non-stop not wanting to risk them getting the chance to crawl into our skin as well. Once they were dead we grabbed the children, jerking our head to the side we signalled the adults to follow us as we spun around heading towards the row boats set up in case of emergencies. Thankfully we managed to get a quick glance in the process as we saw Cross and Tyki firing and killing the devils with success, reaching the family in time and proving our intuition correct. Not only could the Noah family and the exorcists have magic flowing through them but they were also capable of tapping into that once hidden power if they desired to. We reached the row-boats with ease, placing the children in the boat first then helping the rest in to their only lifeline.

"We need you to lay down at the bottom of the boat and don't make a sound alright?"

"Wh-what? Where are, where are you going? You can't leave us here!" One of the women shouted.

"**We aren't going to leave you here; we are just going to scan the boat from the corner over there, if there are no other survivors we will come right back."**

"We also need to get the attention of the others over here and help them to safety as well."

"But what about US? We need protection too!"

"**Stop being selfish assholes! We already risked our lives to save you! Stop being useless bastards and wait here silently and listen to what we have to say so we can get everyone we can to safety!"** The protests coming from the group stopped as they silently lay down against the bottom of the boat quietly pulling the cover over top of them to further hide their existence. Check to make sure no one saw we ran back over to the front of the boat only to see that the two guys were unable to save the group of people with the devils swarming them in large groups as they backed up nearing the edge of the boat where the devil-sharks were waiting for them. I chanted a quick spell and sent a massive fire ball soaring at the insects as one by one they dropped to the ground dead. Luna followed my pace muttering something quickly as the air around them turned solid stabbing into everything around the pair creating another path for them to follow. Taking the chance they ran in our direction shooting and sending destructive butterflies at anything that came within five meters of them.

"Come on! Hurry up! We're going to send you on the man-powered boat with the others!"

"What about you two?" Cross asked

"**We are staying here and searching for Evan"**

"Well we'll stay with you then" Tyki stated

"Not happening"

"**We can't babysit you two and defend ourselves at the same time"** As we neared the boat I could tell something was wrong, it was quiet. Normally that would have been a good thing but there wasn't any sound coming from behind us either, you would think that there would be at least one devil chasing us. The other obviously shared the same thought that I had as we checked the boat without hesitation the instant we arrive only to be greeted by a group of five corpses that were basically nothing but bones with dying flames dancing across what little skin and meat was left. And at the bottom of the boat under the bodies was a giant hole, big enough to be noticed when looking into the boat but not big enough that the bodies would fall out.

"Well I do think that leaves the boat out of the question." Cross commented

"That was the only one left wasn't it?"

"Yuuuupppp"

"**Fuck!"**

"And this is why I DIDN'T want to take a boat!" We all froze in our spots as we heard foot steps walking up behind us, stopping only a few feet away and judging from the echoing of the steps it was more then one person, or creature.

"It's been so long since we last have seen you two" An unknown man spoke.

"Look at the two of you, you've grown up so much" A woman stated.

Slowly we all turned around, standing in front of us was a woman with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a long gold gown with red flames elegantly stitched into the bottom half and a man with neon blue hair and eyes that look like they had onyx implanted into them stood there wearing a dark blue suit that contrasted his hair making it look brighter then it had before at first glance. Overall they seemed to be dressed to go to some fancy party of some sort.

"**Who the hell are you?"** I don't know what it was about them, but they seemed eerie.

"Unfortunately I don't think it is time to introduce ourselves quite yet." The man said looking sad. The woman looking at us longingly explained further.

"You will learn in dear time loves. We weren't going to make an appearance just yet but..." The woman choked on her words.

"But we couldn't wait to see you again face to face." Looking down the man gave the woman's shoulder a comforting squeeze before she stepped forward nodding at both Tyki and Cross causing them to faint for some unknown reason, but almost as if someone had knocked the wind out of them. Next she reached out gently sliding her hands onto mine and Luna's cheeks smiling as she kissed both our foreheads. Everything became blurry and then, nothing. The next thing I knew I was sitting on a beach with Evan sitting beside me looking worried and almost...apologetic?

"How are you feeling?"

"**Where?"**

"We made it to Scotland"

"**Wha-"**

"The four of you passed out on the ship after it was attacked remember?"

"**Who were those people?" **Evan seemed to hesitate before responding with a small smile.

"I don't know." I looked around; spotting Luna we stared each other directly in the eyes both sharing the same question that we knew wouldn't be answered.

_Who the hell where those people?_


	16. First Assignment  Chapter 12

Alright ^^ Next chapter, sorry this one took so long XD I was trying to work on it but then all these random family plans kept popping up and I keep changing my mind on where to go with this chapter to lead up to future events I'm planning lol. But anyways here is the end result it isn't my best work but oh well. Oh and I would try to draw some pictures of the characters for you all to see and what not but my drawing skills are little to none XD sorry, Theristia ^^". But after the next chapter I'll do a Character List for all of my characters and where they stand at the moment, their appearance, etc. to make up for it and to go into more detail.

~Aura's POV~

We are now stuck with walking to our destination, according from what Evan informed us that our ship, during the ruckus and without a captain the ship went off course and that it will take a day at least when walking to get to where we had originally planned to be. I however am not sure how to handle any of this, sure I have seen the demons kill many times before but Luna and I have always been able to save at least one person. And this time we were unable to save any. Why? What was it the prevented us from acting instantly? I sense something was wrong so I should have been prepared for it! I should have been able to at least save the children that we rescued. But even they died...And Evan, where was he? Not once did I see him since he had boarded that ship, he seemed to have simply vanished into thin air. I just...I don't understand. Why was I so useless this time around and who were those people? They acted like they knew us, but I don't ever recall even getting a glimpse of them anywhere, but at the same time they seem so familiar. I looked over at Luna who was staring at the ground in the same manner I was the sky, seemingly contemplating the same thing. It was obvious that Evan thought so to.

"Luna, Aura" We both looked over. "There isn't any reason for you to beat yourselves up over what happened. It was inevitable. There was no way to save anyone, it was a sneak attack and there was nothing you could do."

"You're wrong!" Luna stopped walking and turned around completely her long hair whipping around her. "I had sensed something was wrong and so did Aura! We should have been ready! We shouldn't have frozen like that; if we hadn't then maybe at least one person would have survived." Her eyes trailed back down to the ground with a hidden pained expression.

"Everyone makes mistakes every now and then; the two of you have done well this entire time. This one time will hold no significance in a whole."

"**No significance! Those were innocent lives that were just lost!"** I gestured back to the beach. **"They had every right to live just as much as we do! Would you say it holds no significance if it was us who died?" **

"..." Silence, it was everywhere, not one person spoke and not one person bothered to move. It isn't something I would expect Evan to understand but Luna and I, we have been surrounded by death by basically day one. Out of all our memories, more of them our about death then they are anything else. Because we are assassins even our work involves death and we are the ones that cause it. But that doesn't mean we can't try to prevent it. Seeing death does not please us, it makes us sick to our stomachs, but that is never something we can share with anyone, even Evan and Father. Luna has the right idea; she turned around and continued walking down the beaten path in this blasted forest. The trees were the tallest I have ever seen, blocking out most, if not all of the sky. Occasionally however there would be patches in which you could see the crystal clear sky that completely contradicted the mood. If you listened closely you could also here all the animals and insects moving around just going about their day. The only sound that didn't fit in was the sudden sound of footsteps that came from beside me. Tilting my head lazily to the side I saw, with no surprise, that the footsteps belonged to the one and only Tyki Mikk.

"**What do you want?"** I questioned.

"Nothing just thought I would walk beside you. Is that a problem?"

"**Yes"** I sighed

"Why is that?"

"**Because I don't like you or your false kindness" **I really wish he would stop talking to me.

"I told you it's not a false kindness"

"**It isn't fooling me so go pester someone else"**

"What makes you think that it's fake kindness?"

"**Two reasons. One, there are only three people that give a shit about me and Luna, two of them are Father and Evan the other one is me caring for Luna and her caring for me. Two, we have read up on all of you and from what we've read about doesn't exactly fit the whole 'kind' thing your trying to play."**

"Well, what I do for a living has nothing to do how I am to some people does it? Besides the same could go for you, your and assassin and yet you care for people and can be rather compassionate when your not trying to hide it has I have seen many times. Like with that boy the other day, the people on the ship, and how you are with Luna, Evan and your Father. And that first part isn't true either now is it? You just said yourself that the two care for you and you two care for them and each other."

"**..."** Why the hell is he trying so hard?

"Just proved you wrong didn't I"

"**Go away Tea-boy"** I sped up my walking pace in attempt to get rid of him but Tyki couldn't take a hint, either that or he just wanted to be an ass as he also sped up smiling that stupid smile. And that is how it went for the next few hours, Tyki would continue talking, I would get annoyed and either speed up or slow down suddenly but he was watching every move I made like a hawk mimicking my pace the instant I showed signs of either one. Why this man was so determined to prove me wrong and get close to me I have no idea I just wish he would stop. Bored and with nothing to do my attention began to wander off as I occasionally glanced over in Luna's direction, she didn't seem too bothered and that General Pervert seemed to be hitting on her again. Frowning I wanted to go break them up but she seemed to be at least okay with the company, probably excepting anything that will distract her from her thoughts, which I will give her. Tyki realizing my attention was elsewhere seemed to give up with what he had been talking about and although frowning at the lack of my attention, not that I wasn't, it just seemed like everything but him had my attention but in all reality, I found it hard to concentrate on anything with him getting to close to me. Which was what really irritated me, I had no idea what this feeling was and it pissed me off. Just as I began to think this forest would go on forever it abruptly ended leaving us standing in a large open field with green grass and flowers surrounded by the thick trees in all directions except for the one path across the field. What caught my attention though was how Luna tensed up, stepping backwards with her eyes wide as her hands began to shake. Wondering what was wrong I looked in the direction she was faced; cutting through the field was a large rushing river, just like the one that she had described from her dream, actually if you were thinking about it while scanning the area you would instantly be able to make the connection, if not from the river then from the giant tree off to the left.

"**Oi, Luna, sure this place looks like the one from your dream, but things have happened in your dream before that never came true. So obviously that stuff you dreamt last night was nothing more then events placed in there at random."**

"As much as I hate to agree with your sister, at this point of time I do. There is no saying that things are actually going to happen that way." Cross furthered to encourage what I had said, surprisingly enough. Judging from the look Evan got he wanted to ask what she had dreamt about, it's not the first time that he has witnessed her dreams coming true. Her visions are usually quite accurate. But as I had said it isn't unheard of that things didn't happen, it was rare but not unheard of. However he let it drop knowing that it was not the best to leave it be.

"I know, I was just shocked is all." Luna turned around smiling trying to put on a brave face. In all reality it would have been able to fool anyone, both of us can easily fake any enough we need or want to, it comes with the job. There is no flaw with the masks we put on, we always make sure the emotions make it to our eyes as well as our smiles; something most forget to do. However I am perfectly capable of seeing through, if not for the fact that even when we went to sleep last night she was tossing and turning, mumbling, and crying in her sleep over what she had dreamt about before I showed up then for how she was trying a little to hard to prevent her hands from shaking. Well, I wouldn't really need any of that to know, the mask would be enough for me to second guess my conclusion but nothing more. But I will remain silent on this, just as she would do for me so for the time being in front of the others I will help that mask become full proof.

"**Well that's true, even if it happens more then once this sort of thing will always be shocking when it has even the slightest bit of similarity."** Everyone else nodded in agreement as we all began walking again. When walking up to Luna she smiled at me saying small thanks before she continued on walking beside me as we began to discuss what our next plan of action would be. These things revolved around going along with Evan's idea and split up, make him let us work in a group of four or do we forcefully change it all together and work as a team like usual. Eventually we decided it would be best to just go along with Evan's little set up but instead of fully co-operating we are going to add in our own little twist to it. Later when Evan and the others wouldn't be around we are going to do a joining spell. A joining spell is just what it sounds like; it joins two or more items/people/animals together. Although items join physically where as people and animals join mentally, technically animals already are joined like that so to do so would only be harmful to do so again. Why is it harmful? Because after one is connected the first time it only makes you so you are aware of the presence which is why they have such good senses. To connect a second time you can then connect through to the other mentally. Well actually this isn't a natural magic either so it to has its side effects. In the brain there are sensors that tell you that you are in pain, sort of a warning signal so you don't push yourself to far, being connected mentally has the back fire of having to share one another's pains, there for whatever wound the one you are connected with gets hurt then so do you. Although the pain isn't as bad as it is for the other person it can still get rather painful and annoying after awhile. As for the two of us, this would be the second time we did the joining spell, the first time we used this was when we had stumbled upon a book of spells that had it in it. After Father found out though him and Evan told us not to do the second one because of the pain transfer, but this would not be the first time we have done something even though we were told not to. Besides if Evan is going to split us up we are going to stay in contact somehow and it will be good for what we are planning. This way we can share information back and forth with one another no matter what the distance thus making it easier to plan a full on invasion against the devils not to mention it is safer to share information and such like this anyways, no loose papers for people to find and no eavesdroppers to listen in, its full proof...well besides the pain transfer but oh well in the end it will be worth it. While planning this we had to keep our voices down to a low whisper if Tyki, Cross, and Evan heard I'm sure they would reject the idea straight away and not leave us alone till we promise not to. Lucky for us it wasn't the difficult considering Evan seemed to get along rather well with the other two whom even though weren't the best of buddies ever kept comments to themselves around him. Maybe the three of them became secret gay lovers? That thought caused blood to rush to my head as a large blush formed across my nose and cheeks. I have a very bad mind, someone tells me something or I think of something and I tend to picture it even if I am unwilling, given that...the image of my best friend who is like a brother to me having gay sex with Cross and Tyki has just officially raped my brain and I will no long be able to look at them the same...for a while at least, I'll get over it eventually. A few minuets later we came to another opening that over looked the town from a small ledge. It was dark out so it was hard to see what the village looked like, the moon was up now illuminating the small town a lot more then it should have been. For some reason I was able to see almost as though the sun was just beginning to set allowing me an almost perfect view. The houses weren't built like back in Rue Orleans but more like small cottages, there was a small lake a little ways north of the village that would only be about a five to ten minuet walk which is where they would most likely get their drinking water because I can't see them having all that much running water in such a small place. Although they do seem to have a nice museum, Luna and I didn't get to see the last one the other day because of our game but I'm not missing out on this one.

"**So ummm, just a question, I figured that when we were passed out earlier that you took care of things but...where is our luggage? Annnddd where is the hideout?"**

"Evan explained it earlier when you weren't paying attention; we were just waiting for you too ask. I must say you took longer then I had expected silly girl."

"**Shut up Tea-Boy, if you're going to be a smart-ass at least answer the question."**

"Haha, the people who were supposed to meet us saw the boat drifting off course and followed it, they offered to bring us back and take us to their medical wing but Evan said something about the two of you hating hospitals or anything close to it, especially you with your fear of them. You know, you have the offset fears."

"**Shut up, it's not a fear it's a mutual hate. Another question where is the hideout?"** I said grumbling slightly, crossing my arms.

"Well, we're standing on top of it. Underneath us is technically the hideout however the entrance is hidden in the rocks down below" Evan answered. And so we left to scale down the cliff. Luna and I made it down no probably with quickly climbing down. Tyki simple walked off the edge using one of his powers as a Noah to efficiently float down. Evan and Cross however had a much more difficult time, climbing isn't Evan's strong suit and Cross didn't want to climb down in risk of his clothes getting dirty or ripped. That stupid girly-man, but either way after a little bit of fighting and cursing with him we all finally managed to get down; even though we had to take a long detour do that Cross could find a way to walk down instead. Why Luna insists he has at least a few admirable points to him I will never know. And now we are standing in front of the entrance being scanned for anything that revolves around the devils, this scan must have been made by Evan, I don't see these people being able to come up with something on how to detect devils when they don't even know how to us magic themselves. All of us got by without any problems meaning Evan programmed it all to recognize our magic to avoid confusion and chaos. We were about to walk in when the head boss man of this hideout; whose name I missed because well I didn't really care for it, came out. He took Evan to the side and started talking in private only occasionally looking back as if cautious of us; the man scampered back inside saying hi to Tyki and Cross but avoiding us completely.

_Great_. I thought sarcastically. _The people here are even more scared of us then before, that is just what I wanted._

Evan started walking indoors but stopped as we began to follow. "Sorry guys, looks like there isn't any rest for you yet. Seems there has been a sighting recently of a devil up by the secluded area that we passed coming down this way. Think of this as a test assignment. This way the four of you can get used to your new partners abilities and fighting style. This task shouldn't be to hard, just go in, kill it, and then come back. After that you all can rest, I'll even make sure there is a large meal for all of you when you get back." He explained

"But we just got here! Couldn't they send someone else?"

"**That and who says you'll know we worked with our 'new partners'?"**

"No they won't send anyone else, you need this trial to get used to the other and I will know because I will watch from surveillance cameras that they have set up around the town and in the forest. I'll also be examining what things are good and what are bad and when we have time we will train to fix the ones that are bad and improve the ones that are good. Understood?"

"**Yes"** we grumbled unwillingly knowing we wouldn't win in an argument against him as Tyki and Cross just nodded understanding what needed to be done, even if Cross also looked unwilling himself where as Tyki seemed a bit excited. So off we went walking up the hill and into the forest scanning the area, Tyki and I took the one half of the forest while Luna and Cross to the other, I didn't want to leave the two of them alone with him being such a pervert but I don't really have a choice in the matter, Evan is watching us. So I watched as Luna left walking to the other side of the forest following that blasted General, standing there until they were no long in site.

"We should be going as well" I turned to face the ridiculously tall Tyki Mikk.

"**Fine, lets get this over with so I can go to sleep, after eating of course."** Marching off we to made our way in what seemed like a never ending search.

"I've been wondering" Tyki began

"**Hm?"**

"How did you know we would be able to use magic back there?" Tyki shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. This outfit he was wearing is different from his usual. Normally you see him walking around in a full suit with the long jacket with the two tails at the end, the top hat, fancy shoes, vest, dress pants, and dress shirt. Personally I think he was over dressing even if it did look pretty sharp on him. But now he was just wearing that white dress shirt with a double breasted vest, dress pants and the fancy shoes, which again in my opinion, looks a lot better then the full get up. Of course I would never say this out loud.

"**We didn't. It was a total fluke. We didn't know if you would get it or if you wouldn't, we had only guessed that you two would be able to do it in time."**

"Well what would have happened if we didn't?" judging from his facial expression he was a little annoyed that we made that sort of assumption but was trying to control and contain it. Which caught me interest greatly, I wonder how long it will take of me pushing his buttons till he reacts.

"**Well then you would have died, simple as that."** I'm grinning now as I scan the area but still keep one eye on Tyki, watching his reactions to what I say.

"So you were hoping we would die"

"**Not necessarily, if you did it wouldn't have bothered us. But we did believe that you would be able to. But again it was all a guess. Kudos to you for passing the first test"** I sarcastically clapped and congratulated him. I had been hoping he would be pissed off at least a little with my sarcastic comments and explanation on how we did things. But looking back at him he was grinning as always as if this were some kind of joke, causing me to frown.

"Why thank you. But you must be glad now considering you no long have to worry about us not being able to fight them."

"**I was never worried to begin with; in fact if you had died it would have worked in our favour. We would no longer have to work with anyone else besides each other."** Tyki chuckled in response as I froze in my spot causing him to crash into my back as we both stumbled forwards. Luckily I caught both of us as I spun around grabbing his arm and slammed him quietly against the tree covering his mouth with my hand. He tried to make some incoherent sounds as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"**Be quiet!"** I whispered harshly, sending him a look that said to remain quiet no matter what as I removed my hand from his face.

"Well this is a sudden advancement I hadn't been counting on" He said with a large grin spreading across his face.

"**I said be quiet! You already almost got us caught with your non-stopping!" **

"Caught by whom?"

"**SHHH!"** I threw us both on the ground still against the tree with my back pressed against him keeping both of us out of sight.

"I'm not sure I'm following" He whispered in return this time. I leaned slightly to the right peering past the tree to the slightly open area behind us. On the other side I could see Luna and Cross; she had sensed the same thing and wasted no time in taking cover.

"**There's a devil over there"** I turned back to facing the opposite way, pointing to our left.

"Well why don't we go fight it?" The idiot tried to get up to move but I pressed my back against him even more preventing any such action from taking place.

"**Don't be an idiot! We can't fight that thing!"** I looked back at him glaring slightly in frustration.

"Why not? You've fought many devils before"

I leaned over to glance at Luna again, she to was having a hard time keeping Cross in place. Are these two men really that idiotic? They opened up their body to the magic so they should be able to sense this massive pressure in the air! It's not of level that they have seen yet, nor has their world dealt with this type of devil before. Why is it coming here now? There should be no reason for them to send out ones of this strength. This is way beyond our capability, especially with these two to protect at the same time.

"**This devil isn't like the normal low status ones you've seen before. Its powers are far too high to deal with, especially with how poor you are at fighting them"**

"Low status?"

"**We explained before that there are different classes of devils, the one here is one of the elite. Luna and I have only dealt with one with this high of power once and it didn't end nicely."**

"What happened?"

"**We got cocky, we fought it but we barely one. And we had only one by a fluke. In the end we almost were killed along with it because of our injuries causing us to spend almost four months in the hospital to recover fully. Which by the way; is why we hate them so much. But anyways, if we can't fight this thing, all of us would most certainly lose"** My breath caught in my throat as it began moving closer to where we were, closing my eyes I tried to focus as my body tensed up. And once again Tyki was about to blow our cover as I heard the first syllables came out of his mouth I twisted around covering his mouth once again. Staring him in the eyes my anger started boiling over. Listening as the creature walked away past us I removed my hand, realizing how close we were I backed up.

"Your eyes just changed colour."

"**I know"**

"That's normal?"

"**Yeah it is, is that a problem or something"** we whispered back and forth, finally he took the hint to be quite.

"No, just never noticed before."

"**That because at times when things aren't going crazy I can keep emotions under-"**I stopped mid-sentence, grabbing his collar tightly and tossing him to the side I quickly drew my sword. In an instant the tree that was once standing tall suddenly became nothing as the sparks from my daggers and the sword from the devil clashed against each other. I quickly glanced to the side to check if Tyki was okay. He seemed fine as he sat there sprawled slightly on the ground with one leg bent towards his chest and his hands placed behind him, several expressions danced across his face ranging from shock, confusion, astonishment and understanding all with in the few seconds that I looked back. Focusing my attention back on the enemy I realized that there wasn't actually a person standing in front of me, just a hovering sword above my head slowly pushing me back to the ground, its a good thing I'm flexible because just after a few seconds of a painful struggle to keep the blade away from my flesh I was positioned with both knees on the ground with me leaning backwards to the point where my back was nearly touching the ground as well. But it didn't matter if I was flexible or not this was beginning to hurt and from what I could see from this awkward angle; Luna was in the same situation; just not as awkward as a position as me. Tyki jumped up and reflected the sword away with his tease, enforcing the hit with magic.

_It's good to see that it wasn't a one time fluke. Maybe he will be of some use._

"Need some help?" He asked teasingly.

"**I suppose this is the part where I'm supposed to say thank you"** I reply reluctantly

"Not at all, you saved me and I returned the favour." Tyki said. "Now, where is this devil you were so worried about?" I pointed to the sky in which he was hovering.

"_I see I've been spotted already. Good job at dodging and blocking that attack though. Most can't hold it off for really any amount of time"_ The devil said lowering itself to the ground, a creepy and dangerous smile evidently spreading across his face going from ear to ear showing off the rows of sharp teeth. Unlike the other devils these guys have seem this one was nearly human looking. Over-looking the sharp teeth he looked pretty normal with his long silver hair tied back and hanging over his shoulder showing off the black streaks shaped as flames that seemed to dance up his hair. The clothes he wore clothing suited for a royal Japanese family; it was a black kimono with silver trimmings around the edges and gold and red tree designs covering the rest of the fabric. The sleeves were long but weren't so long that we couldn't see his abnormally long fingernails sticking out. The shoes were like the traditional ones just like the kimono with the big toe separated from the others with white socks. His two blades were now dancing behind him swinging and twirling as if fighting some invisible enemy. Over all he didn't look very threatening, but Luna and I knew better.

_If this devil is capable to moving those with out touching them it will make him twice as hard as originally thought. How are we going to even touch him if we can't get close?_ I thought.

"So why were you freaking out over this guy?" Tyki asked

"Don't underestimate him just because of the way he looks"

"**That devil is of the highest status."**

"So you're telling us we need to be careful of a freak like him?" Cross stated more then asked

"**Yes we are"**

"You two stand back, we'll handle this guy" Luna warned

"We were told to work in the groups assigned, if they are watching we should probably do so." Tyki informed us.

"**You two will get in the way, you only just managed with minion level devils earlier, if you want an estimate on this guys power just take what you remember of there's and times it by five."** Silence followed as we took our fighting positions.

"_So you two will be my challengers. Well I am honoured by this chance to fight, however if you wish to live I suggest you back down"_ The devil warned not only us but the two idiots behind us as well.

"**Sorry ass-face, we don't back down once the challenge has been set"**

"Besides, since when has a devil given another a chance as surviving?"

"_I see. Very well, I will accept your challenge. Please be aware that I will not hold back even if you are young women"_

"**Ha! As is I want someone to hold back when fighting me! I hate being underestimated!"**

"I must agree. I wouldn't have it any other way!"

All at once the three of us attacked, the devil sent his swords flying straight past his head aiming for ours. Just barely managing a dodge we rolled forward on the ground leaping up as we charged forward ignoring whatever the swords were doing. If there was going to be any chance of us winning we had to attack this one directly and not worry about what was happening around us. Luna sent our bolts of lightning from her hand directing it straight for the enemy, only for it to be reflected without him even raising a single hand.

_So his power is telekinesis...Does that mean even our attacks with normal weapons will be rendered useless? _

I was the first one there. Swinging my dagger in my right hand I aimed for his throat. Once again the move was deflected; in fact I was sent flying backwards into a tree, his one sword trailing after me stabbing me in the shoulder as I made impact with the first tree trunk I went soaring through. As soon as I hit the last tree the sword spun around in my arm before removing itself. The pain was excruciating.

_The pain is excruciating! A lot more painful then what it should be. But why would it hurt that much? It's just a normal sword right?_ I stopped walking back. Looking at the wound traces of skin around my shoulder was beginning to determinate, not only that but it was bubbling with a slight green like ooze was bubbling leaving a trail of pain wherever it touched. Ripping my shirt I carefully tied a tight note around the wound, it won't really do much but it should prevent me from touching that area for the time being and hopefully it will stop it fro spreading anywhere else for the time being. I began to run back the instant I tied it down. Stumbling through the trees I warned the others.

"**Do not let the swords touch you! They're covered in an acid like poison!"**

"Aura...How do you know?" Luna panicked

"**That doesn't matter at the moment, just don't touch them!"** My right arm was beginning to go numb; it was already to the point where I could no longer move my fingers. Meaning I'll be having a handy-cap and have to fight with only one arm. I ripped even more of my shirt off and created an arm sling so that it wouldn't get in the way. I was distracted from trying to get it on that I didn't notice that the sword was coming for my head next, I only then realized what was happening when Tyki dove at me knocking me to the ground just in time.

"You okay?"

I could only groan in response, being knocked to the ground like that a lot of pressure was put on my shoulder inflicting even more pain then what I was feeling before.

"What happened, I know you took a good hit but..." He began reaching for the spot I had wrapped up.

"**Don't touch it!"** I groaned slapping his hand away and trying to roll out from under him. Tyki however had a different idea and continued to untie it.

"Oh my god!" The sudden chilled air hitting the wound caused another wave of pain shooting the through my arm causing me to groan in pain again. What Tyki was so shocked about though was the acid like substance was no long bubbling as bad as it had been before but the green residue was still there and it had eaten nearly down to the bone leaving a messy space where skin was melted away. It would soon be reaching my bones in which I'm sure it will eat through that as well. Tyki once again went to move his hand towards it.

"**Don't touch it! If you touch it you'll just end up having your hand in the same state! Now more I'm still in a fight idiot"** I snatched his hand away for a second time but this time flipped him over slightly so I could stand up, quickly re-tying the two bonds that I had set earlier.

"Do you honestly think you can fight like that?"

"**I still need to fight; there is no way you or that stupid Cross** **can even lay a scratch on him if we can't"** saying that I still tried to spot Luna, when I did though I saw that Cross was helping her slightly, she seemed a little reluctant but none the less she seemed to be accepting the help. Probably because she also seems hurt, only it's worse for her because it seems to be the legs that are injured with all the blood across her pants.

_Maybe I could use a little help as well. It's true that they aren't as experienced but even though I won't admit it out loud they did do pretty well on the ship for a first time fight with magic. And there is no way I can handle anything with my arm like this._

"How do you know unless we try? You can't use your right arm, so I'll make up for that loss. And then we are getting that arm of yours taken care of."

"**...Fine! But you slow me down I'll be fighting on my own!"** No matter how you look at it he's right, especially with my right arm being my good one.

"So what does red mean?" He was referring to my eyes changing colour.

"**It means danger for those around so you either better back off or impress me."**

"Well that's good to know with how vibrant it is right now I figured I should know" Tyki chuckled

We took off; Tyki was taking care of the attacks that occurred on the right. I had to knock him back sometimes to make sure he didn't get hit and our team work isn't exactly the greatest and is causing quite a few problems. As we got closer to the devil the more my arm was becoming numb. Luna seemed to be having lots of trouble as well, she was stumbling around trying to dodge the attacks; it was obvious that her leg was in the same shape as my arm meaning we will both need to get treated as soon as possible.

"_I've had enough playing now, I think it's about time I end this game."_ The devil raised his hand above his head, his over grown fingernails seemingly glowing a bright white as he said a phrase that I could just barely catch before lightning began to strike down at us from all areas. Scrambling away from the bolts we all crashed into one another; joining up in the center of the lightning; the eye of the storm. The closer the electricity got the more static charge began flowing through our bodies at an intense rate. But just as we were about ten seconds away from be roasted alive a loud female voice came booming through the area.

"Don't you dare harm my children!"

And then...everything suddenly went black for the second time today.


	17. The Unwanted Truth  Chapter 13

Alright, tomorrow I shall be posting the character info. Sheet like I said I would. But for the mean time here is the next chapter as promised, it may be shorter then some of the other ones but, well I think it will be a little bit of a twist (that is how I saw it happening in my mind at least XD).

~ Luna's POV~

Everything was black as I slowly started to regain consciousness. As I weaved in and out of reality to the pitch blackness of my subconscious thoughts of what had happened drifted to mind. I couldn't help but wonder who it was that had screamed out like that, why did they scream for their children? Aura and I only have our Father but at the same time just hearing that gave me a weird sensation. Probably because I knew it couldn't have been Tyki or Cross they were screaming for considering there was no way they were related. And why was it that we ended up passing out twice in one day? Have we really become that incapable of defending ourselves and others? I don't know, but the more I laid there the more aware I was of the world around me; like how I was laying down on some sort of bed, the tight bandages on my two legs, the mumbling voices in the background, and Aura's presence that was also beginning to stir beside me. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but I quickly re-closed them because of the blinding light that struck down on them with no mercy. Slowly but gradually I forced myself to get accustomed to the lighting in the room, just as the voices began to become clearer and I was now able to understand the voices. I was able to make out five of the voices; the first one was of Father the second was that of Evan. The following were Cross and Tyki. However there were two I wasn't sure on but I was sure I heard them before. Slowly I pushed myself up, careful not to move my legs.

"she's awake!" One of the unknown announced. It took me awhile to comprehend what was being said though, I was to busy staring at the symbol on the mysterious man's and woman's arms. On their arms was a heart was being grasped by a skeleton hand with a rose resting against the heart, its vine swirling around the boney arm, the same symbol that we found on that journal in Evan's room. "Uwah, and so is the other one!" However it was talking was getting excited.

"**Evan! You know those two or something?"** she pointed to the man and woman in the corner not hesitating in the slightest to question what was going on.

"So you two really don't remember us." The woman stated more to herself, a sad look on her face.

"**What the hell are you talking about? Remember you? We only just met you when you appeared on the ship!" **

"Aura...Luna." Father spoke up in his commanding but gentle voice. "Well we weren't really planning on having you learn this just yet so we aren't sure how to really say it." Everyone else seemed to understand what they were talking about as they were all standing off to the side staring with a mixture of emotions most of which that caught my attention was the guilt from Evan, Father and the two mystery people.

"I have a feeling I know what it is. Considering I highly doubt that Tyki and Cross are brothers or distant relatives."

"Well then I will answer both things at once I guess." Evan sighed. "First to answer your question Aura, yes I do know these two. They're my parents." My eyes widened in shock, if it was possible I probably would have fallen over. We were always told that Evan had no parents, just like us. But it didn't end there.

"They also aren't human..."

"**Not human?"**

"You're not saying that they're..."

"Yes, they are both devils...more specifically devils of what would be a royal family"

"**WHAT! Are you fucking kidding me? You're trying to tell me that you really do have parents when you've told us that you didn't AND that they're devils!"** Aura sat straight up practically flinging herself out of the bed. I would have as well if it weren't for my legs.

"Aura, please calm down. There is still some more to tell you" Father spoke up, so Aura sat back down properly, she still looked pissed off frowning just as I was.

"More?" I managed to get out without freaking.

"We aren't just Evan's parents." The woman said

"We are also your parents" The man finished. At this moment I didn't care about my legs, I jumped out of bed wobbling but none the less I wasn't able to comprehend the pain.

"**What?"**

"**This is obviously some sort of god damn joke! And I'll tell you right now I'm really getting pissed off!"** Aura was also standing up as rage filled the room, rage that was radiating from the two of us.

"I must agree this joke is going a little too far"

"We aren't joking."

"**Like hell you aren't! However our parents were before died when we were little leaving us to live on our own...Until Father took us in at least."**

"We didn't die Hun. Actually what had happened was when you two were born we wanted you to have more then the life of devils, so we left and went to Alskar. But our families weren't going to hear of it so they gave us two options." The still unnamed woman tried explaining but was obviously getting upset so the unknown man took over.

"Basically they told us we could come back and everything would be fine or we could stay in that world and they would find a way to kill you when our guard was down." He paused "Originally we were all supposed to go back but we managed to convince them to let you two stay and continue living there."

"That is bullshit! There is no way we are remotely related to any of you in anyway! We're human not devil!"

"You mean to say that you never once questioned how two young kids managed to survive off the streets with no problem while even the adults in the same area were dying or just getting by, or your abnormal hair and eyes." Evan interrupted. "Not even the fast healing speed the two of you have, the odd abilities to create illusions, or even how you so easily manipulate magic with ease while others have to practice the spells you use for years?"

"**We-"**Aura wanted to say something but didn't have anything to fight back with

"Well what about you? If your a devil how is it you aren't all that good at using magic?"

"So I wouldn't go out of control we sealed most of my abilities away and even then I have held back. Mother and Father simply wanted me to keep an eye one you two and protect you because they couldn't. Not that it mattered even if they didn't ask I would have gone, the thought that my younger sisters were under human care didn't settle with me to easily at first."

"**If we were devils this whole time then Father would have known!"**

"I did know, not at first though, when I brought you in I did think you were human, up until you were eight when you were practicing a spell I gave you. Both of you were unaware of what was happening but the more magic you used the bigger the wings grew that sprouted out of your backs. I didn't want your lives to be difficult because of the blood in you so I made weapons that would seal off the devil bloods power. I gave them to you for your ninth birthday."

"It wasn't to long after that when I showed up, I tried to sneak you out while you were sleeping but Ekon discovered me before that could happen, thankfully you both had been asleep and we came to an agreement. He would raise them but I would get to work with you two most, if not all the time."

The more they tried to explain the more everything made sense and the more pissed off we were both becoming. To think they were lying to us this entire time! They knew everything that we didn't and they kept it a secret! Didn't they think we would want to know this sort of stuff? Or did they just get a kick out of us thinking we were along this entire time?

"**Why didn't you tell us earlier? Don't you think that this sort of thing should have been told to us?"**Everyone stayed quite staring, just as Tyki and Cross had this whole time.

"We hadn't intended for you to find out this way, we were going to try talking to Ekon; who rushed over the instant he heard what happened; to ask if we could see you two at least once. But instead we went to the wrong town and ran into some exorcists from this world. When we had found where you were living you had already left. From then on we kept to the shadows and watched both of you." The man said.

"How the hell do you expect us to believe you when we don't even know your names, not to mention when we last saw you, you knocked us out? And...instant he heard? How long were we out for?"

"My name is Jarrod and my wife's name is Eona. As for knocking you out, she did no such thing, she basically just shut you body down, temporarily disconnecting it from your nerves system, your brain was still awake, this way Evan wouldn't have a difficult time and you" He pointed at Aura. "So you wouldn't go into that dream world place. And you have been out for a few days."

Well I guess that explains why the pain isn't as bad as before and how I was able to stand, being out for a few days would mean that our bodies have been able to heal without any to put strain on them. It still isn't one hundred percent but it's a lot better then before. But all this information was beginning to be a little too much to handle. We're devils, everyone but us has known this for our entire lives, we really have parents and not only that an older brother. Our powers sealed meaning this is just how we are when we wouldn't be in a fight. But what do we look like when we are fighting without the seal? Is it really that bad that it had to be sealed? I just don't understand. My mind was working overtime as it tried to piece this all together. It didn't help that the only feeling both Aura and I seemed to be able to comprehend right now was anger and betrayal. Things seem to be going the exact same route that they did when we were little, especially with Tyki and Cross, they learned a little bit about us and now they are standing there just staring like we are a pair or freaks. Or maybe that is how I'm taking it in with the feelings I have right now. Either way I didn't care and nor did Aura we both began walking to the door. My eyes were starting to well up with angry tears.

"Luna...Aura...I'm sorry...Out of all the things I've done and told you about, this is one that I've wanted to say but I just thought-" Evan tried reaching out to me ti give me a hug but I only backed away, slapping his hand in the process.

"Well you thought wrong! All of you did!" By now the angry began to come flowing out in the form of tears. So he tried to comfort Aura instead. "Aura...I'm so, SO sorry please just try to understand that we were only trying to protect you" Aura only stood there hands glued to her sides clenched in fists to the point of her knuckles were turning white, head held high as she to tried to swallow back the tears that threatened to fall, pain evident on her face. "Aura...Please" Evan's hand reached closer to her face, just as it was about to make contact she stepped forward jabbing her finger into his chest getting in his face.

"**Don't touch me! You...You stupid-! You think you were all PROTECTING us? Who told you we needed to be protected? You're all just...All of you are just like everyone else!" **She shoved him forward knocking him down, a few tears escaping down her cheeks; as mine were slowing stopping. **"You're all just a bunch of lying, annoying, self-righteous son of bitches! All of you think you know what others will want and need but in reality you don't know anything"**

"Look, I know the two of you are having a hard time comprehending this but you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Why don't you go through nearly you're entire life and then learn suddenly that everyone has been deceiving you, that everyone knew the truth about you're past but you."

"Ummm...excuse me? I just wanted to tell you all that the rooms have been set up as asked." The man that had been there when we arrived appeared from the door way. I'm guessing he thought that we were still passed out because when he saw us awake and standing fear and mistrust formed on his face with him backing up. "So...so THEY are awake." He gulped down trying not to show fear, purposely emphasizing the 'they' part. Already showing that the others knew, meaning things are going exactly the way they used to be. With everyone scared of us and hating us, just as always...the only difference is now they have a reason.

~FF~ Aura's POV~

It's been a few hours after being told some information that we never really wanted to hear, but for the rest of this place it is obvious that EVERYONE knew before we were even awake. So needless to say the effects are already taking place. People are once again walking on opposite sides of the hall as us, we are receiving glares and dirty looks for no reason, people are once again calling us all sorts of names and talking about us when they think we can't hear them, and already life has become twice as miserable as before. Even now as we're sitting in the cafe I can feel the stares of hatred burning into the back of my skull, successfully ruining my appetite, I hope those people are proud of that.

Luna was sitting across from me staring at the ceiling with a blank, sad look while I sat there picking and playing with the food I had originally intended on eating while resting my head on my hand. From the corner of my eye though I could see Tyki and Cross walking up with plates of food. They paused staring at us and then the rest of the tables before walking over, taking seats beside us.

"How's your arm doing?" Tyki asked me, while Cross asked Luna how her legs were.

"Shouldn't you two be sitting with the others instead? You know avoiding us like everyone else?" Luna mumbled, leaning back on the bench with her hands supporting her body weight.

"We didn't want too; besides you girls looked like you needed some company. And you are after all our partner's right? So to us we both figured there is no point sitting somewhere else" Tyki answered politely.

"**Look! If you don't want to even bother being here of your own accord go somewhere else, we aren't in need of your pity. This is how things have and always will be, just Luna and I."**

"Well that seems rather lonely" Neither of us choose to respond to Cross' statement, it was obvious wasn't it? Even if we did hide it, acting as though we don't care, I'm sure people realize that deep down we truly are lonely. And that even though we put up walls around ourselves to block people out, we really do want someone to come up to us and fight past it no matter how cruel we may get. Just for someone to tell us that it's okay, that it won't matter what others say anymore because they will protect us from their harmful words. So why? Why is it that, even though what we want is so simple...we can never achieve it? Why is it we are the only ones that are alone? Our so called parents told us that they wanted a more human life for us and well that is what we got. Just like everyone else we want someone to care! Just like anyone else, even though we can defend ourselves, we want someone to turn to when we feel weak, not to pretend that we can handle everything on our own. Why did the people we thought we could trust with that have to keep such an important secret like that away from us? Make us feel like any hope we had of that is once again snatched away?

_I just don't understand. How is it we are treated so differently? More importantly-_

"**Why did you not listen?"**

"What are you talking about?" Cross asked

"**Even though I wasn't beside you two I know that Luna was also telling you to be quiet and listen. So why didn't you guys listen to us? We told you to keep quiet; that we couldn't fight that devil and yet you completely ignored our warnings. And now Luna's legs are injured leaving her barely able to walk and having to use those crouches and I have a hard time moving my right arm."** I wasn't looking at them while speaking. I was scared; scared that if I did they would see the weakness in my eyes. Yes I want to be able to go to someone at times like this, but I don't have anyone like that besides Luna...But even then I tend to keep it to myself. And there is no way I am going to show it to them...especially not Cross.

"Well I'm not sure about Cross but I had figured, given that I was able to access the 'old magic' as you call it. That I would be able to also sense the devil just as we had on the ship, but obviously from our lack of experience in that field I underestimated the devil's power thinking it was just a group of smaller, weaker ones. I simply miscalculated."

"I'm not exactly on the same level as him; I was able to tell it wasn't a large group. But seeing the danger in it my original thought came from being an exorcist and wearing our normal coats. Let the enemy spot you but be prepared for an attack at all times. It is just the way we normally take care of things" Cross puffed out a cloud of smoke after taking a deep breath in from the cigarette dangling between his lips.

"You should have still listened to us"

"**Someone besides us could have gotten hurt."**

"You already heard Evan, we have fast healing abilities"

"**But that doesn't mean any of you do." **My attention snapped from my food to Cross as he pulled Luna in closer to him. I could feel the anger in me begin to boil again.

"So you were worried about our safety?" His face was right by her ear causing Goosebumps to appear on her arms as she struggled to keep an indifferent face. Cross jerked away just in time to avoid the knife that flew past where his head use to be. He looked over at me to see my left arm lowering to my side.

"**Don't get cocky you pervert, its just that if anything had happened to you guys then we would have gotten in trouble for it. And I'll tell you one last time before I truly kill you; stay away from my sister!" **I watched as he leaned down again as he started at me with a mocking expression.

"Well what if she wants me near. After all no woman can resist me...and if they do that wont last for long before they fall for my charm."

"**The only 'charm' you can be associated with is a bad luck charm!"**

"You have a pretty face but your attitude is really annoying. Why don't you go find my idiot apprentice and go get lost somewhere. That way to problems will disappear."

"**Why you-"**

"Unlike you my dear General Cross, I do prefer her company over others. So if you could please keep such comments to yourself it would be appreciated. "

"You are a weird one if you like that sort of company."

"What did Evan and the others decide to do?" Luna changed the subject stopping the argument from continuing before it really even started. She however was still staring off at the wall trying to hide the pain that was also showing through her eyes. After all they do say eyes are the windows to the soul.

"Eona and Jarrod are going to be staying here for the time being, which are the rooms the workers here were setting up earlier. Ekon will also be staying here from now on. And because you two said you would be staying to fight off the devils our training will begin two days from now." Cross informed.

"Why did you say you would stay? From how things were earlier you would think that you just get up and leave."

"We were thinking about leaving"

"**But we already made a plan to kill these things"**

"And we don't leave a job only half finished"

"**Besides I have a goal I need to complete still"**

Gaining recognition from the people on Alskar is my top priority right? Surely it is, especially now. I'll show everyone one Alskar and Earth my worth. I'll make them see there is more to me then meets the eye. But...how hard will it be from now on? To face Evan and the others is something I'm not sure I can do. It's hard enough sitting here with these two who I just met a few weeks ago, but to face the people who are said to be our actual parents AND the ones who we have known almost our whole lives. I just don't know how to handle this all. Just this one day makes me want to curl up in a corner and forget about the world, keeping a hold of myself and falling to pieces is so hard. I...no we are finally beginning to understand the term we never really got before but it is true. It really does feel like our hearts are breaking.


	18. Character List 2

**Evan –**

**Appearance: **Short red hair that goes sits just below the ears and spikes out at the bottom and sides, calming down as it goes up. Eyes are a bright violet purple that stand out against the dark red hair. There are no piercings; however there is a small tattoo on the left side of his chest of the family symbol that was generally given at the 'age' of five. Has a height of 5'9" and despite the skinny appearance, he does have some muscles.

**Clothing:**

General Outfit: He usually is seen wearing the typical assassins outfit which consists of black pants with blue trimming at the bottom of the pant leg, three pouches to attach wherever they want, a dark blue-purple sleeveless jacket that comes with a hood and secret pockets inside, a black long sleeve shirt with blue trimmings on the edges like the pants.

Training outfit: Plain white shorts made of the same material as jogging pants and deep gray muscle shirt.

**Family: **As recently found out Evan is not like how Luna and Aura thought. Originally it was believed that Ekon had also decided to help Evan along in life, giving him a job and supplying a living space for him because he had no family. However recent events have proven that he does have in fact has a family which consist of:

Jarrod (Father), Eona (Mother), Aura and Luna (Younger twin sisters)

**Age:** Appears to be 22 but given his background he is actually 267

**Personality:** Laidback, cool, clam and collected. Nothing seems to make this guy tick. In difficult situations he prefers to sit back and study the events thoroughly before taking action instead of allowing emotions to control them. When it comes to enemies however; when others aren't around; he does allow his natural instincts as a devil loose thus becoming rather sadistic and gruesome.

**Other: **Evan has been living the life as a human for the past eleven years as he was sent to go watch over his little sisters who were recently taken in by the man known as Ekon. The family he comes from is one of the more well known ones in the world of devils.

**Weapons: **Evan does not actually carry any weapons with him, however to make up for that he has mastered all kinds of martial arts over the years of watching the humans and other beings around the universe. This does not mean that he is unable to use one, if given the right time he can and will use any weapon that he can get.

**Jarrod –**

**Appearance: **Has short neon blue hair with dark, piercing, onyx eyes. Has the same family symbol tattoo on the left side of his chest as Evan (The normal spot for males of the family). Jarrod has an astonishing height of 6'5" allowing him to tower over others and is built with a rather broad appearance thus adding to the frightening appearance.

**Clothing: **Jarrod does not stick with a set style of clothing. Living as long as he has and going through different worlds he has picked up several sets from each one and from different ages as he occasionally goes back to check things out. As a result there is normal attire as he switches between the multiple arrays of styles he has collected over the years.

**Family: **Eona (Wife), Evan (Eldest child and only son), Aura and Luna (youngest children and only daughters)

**Age: **609 but appears to be now older then 32.

**Personality: **The massive, almost frightening appearance is not just for show, Jarrod is and can be very violent even within his own family people watch what buttons they push as to not set him off. Very rarely does his stoic expression change; the only way you may be able to read this man's emotions is by his eyes. But when needing to put up an appearance to blend in he will show emotions (even though they are false) However despite the large temper and violent nature he would never even think of raising a harmful finger against his wife and three children, instead it would be the ones looking to harm them that should be watching out.

**Other: **Jarrod is the youngest son of his 'family'. In his earlier years when he was first introduced to the world of devils he had actually been the runt of them family. Because of this his family had little confidence that he would amount to anything. This may be seen as one of the main reasons he gained the emotionless attitude that he is quite well known for. However when he reached the age of 100 he seemed to disappear for about six years only to come back as the tallest and most famous devil among them. Earning the nickname "the blood stained ocean," this was a random nickname that was started by a couple of familiar levelled devils who watching him come back after the six years, his hair had not been washed since that time and was stained with the blood of his victims. Because his hair was so blue though and resembled the oceans from one of the worlds it literally looked like an ocean with blood stains.

**Weapons: **Jarrod is the one who helped Evan master hand to hand combat. So it is only natural that he to would stick to fighting with his hands. But that is all he needs to effortlessly knock a guys head off with a punch fused with magic.

**Eona – **

**Appearance: **Has long, dark, wavy brown that flows to the middle of her back. Her eyes are also a dark but soothing chocolate brown. Her facial expressions are generally gentle and comforting. Her height reaches about 5'8" and is slim and unable to build any major muscles (Which is where Evan gets his build from). When she became "married" to Jarrod she had the family tattoo placed on her upper right calf.

**Clothing: **Just as Jarrod had, Eona took an interest in the many styles of clothing from different worlds. She however favours one time period from Earth specifically and will generally stick to clothing from the Roman/Greek times.

**Family: **Jarrod (husband), Evan (Oldest and only son), Luna and Aura (Youngest and only daughters)

**Age: **593 but looks to be 30

**Personality: **Is polite and well mannered, for a devil she is remarkably kind to those of different blood (such as humans). However this kind behaviour should not be taken lightly, she may try talking things through first but she is in some ways more terrifying then Jarrod. If the situation calls for it she is just like any other devil, sadistic and more then willing to spill blood. To her, her family comes first and will become quickly enraged if one is to come of any harm.

**Other:** Eona came from a family of three which is generally small for devils. She was the middle child but excelled in everything she did. When she was young they had seen her as a prodigy that would bring their name great power. However that quickly changed; even though she beat both her siblings in nearly everything the kind, nurturing heart that she had was seen as a curse amongst the devils and thus was looked down upon. Jarrod and Eona met during his "disappearance." At first Jarrod could not stand the sight of her with how she was so openly kind to others, however when they were in their 300's they soon went through a ceremony which would be considered "marriage" with humans.

**Weapons: **Picked up on giant chakrams* as weapons that were used in more of the early years of India. Using wind magic she is able to throw it large distances and attack from any angle making it a very deadly and precise weapon.

*Chakrams are the circular weapons with spikes. If needing an example; Axel from kingdom hearts uses Chakrams with flames. 

**Ekon – **

**Appearance: **Ekon is not a man who stands out in a crowd, with his dull, medium-length brown hair that reaches his shoulders and his dull silver eyes it is very hard to even think this man would run a business such as assassination let alone any other business. His build isn't that significant either, only just meeting a height of 5'9" with a medium build; not to broad but not necessarily thin either.

**Clothing:** Wears a long blue robe that goes down past his knees with golden trimming, the design going down the rest is also weaved with a gold colouring as it swirls down creating patterns in the material. Underneath the open robe is a plain black outfit consisting of long pants and a shirt that resembles the top of a kimono. With such a plain set of clothing underneath it causes the magnificently decorated robe to brilliantly stand out as the gold fabric shimmers.

**Family:** Besides his adopting of Luna and Aura Ekon has no family.

**Age: **45

**Personality: **Despite what he does for a living Ekon is fair, open minded, and at times might be described as kind hearted. He is clever, not easily fooled, can see through a person's lies as though they were transparent, and is nothing short of honest which can sometimes be confused with being blunt.

**Other:** Ekon was an only child with his mother and father who were both killed in his early to mid-twenties by a man who had gone berserk with trying to start a war. Since then he decided to set up the guild of assassins in order to eliminate those who try to do the same before anyone can be harmed. Even though this is known and the others wear uniforms very few people know how the peace has been kept in Alskar. The ones who know are the ones who work undercover for Ekon or are big time business owners allowing the assassins places to stay when on a mission. Which is where the uniform comes in, those who know what it is for know not to ask or question when one walks up asking for a place to stay, transportation, and/or a meal without running their cover.

**Weapons:** Although Ekon specializes in old magic, is capable of using weapons, and is the man running a guild of assassins he does not actually fight. Instead he sends the assassins out to take care of the job and will also send others to clean up the mess if need be. If needing to fight though with no other option he will stick to the immense knowledge of old magic he knows to get the job done.


	19. TrainingDay One  Chapter 14

Soooo sorry this chapter took me so long D: It wasn't my actual intention...and well I'm not going to make excuses. I have been pushing it off debating on how I want to put this one together. But here it is, unfortunately its rather short compared to my other ones. :'D

~ Aura's POV~

Today is the day when we start that stupid training that Evan said he was going to get us doing. I'm not really looking forward to it, it will just be awkward since we haven't spoken to him or anyone else really; not counting Tyki or Cross and even then we only spoke that one time.

But ever since that one time we haven't left our room for really anything besides food. Sure Father Ekon, Evan, Jarrod, Eona, Tyki, and Cross have tried visiting but we haven't let anyone in. We just sit there doing what we were doing to begin with and don't really respond. They have offered words of apologizes and comfort (well to the best of some of their abilities at least)

However now we can't hide away in our rooms. At that time we had announced we would continue fighting the devils here to finish the job and will accept working with the other two. So with no choice we made our way down to the training room. Luna was wearing plain black shorts reaching the knees, white muscle shirt, and no shoes. I was wearing long grey sweat pants, black tank top, and no shoes.

At this time we had arrived at the training area where Evan, Tyki, and Cross were patiently waiting. Evan was in his usual training outfit that consisted of a similar outfit as Luna but the colours are switched. Originally he had intended to make those ones for me so Luna and I matched but he made them a little too big so instead he kept them and I kept the one I'm wearing now.

What really stole our attention almost instantly however were the two guys standing in front of Evan. Both of which, as usual had smoke dangling from their mouths filling the room with a smell of tobacco. Cross was standing there wearing some pants made of similar material as his other pants but were fit for whatever training Evan had in store for us and no shirt. It wasn't hard to tell where Luna was looking, or at least for me it wouldn't be but I was a little distracted myself. Tyki who was wearing similar pants to Cross but instead of the black they were a dark shade of blue. And just as Cross was, Tyki was wearing no shirt. All three of the boys' body were glistening under the lights in the room making. It seemed as though the shirtless two had a sparkling aura around them as the sweat shimmered down their chests outlining the already very noticeable muscles.

Shaking those thoughts out of our heads we stood between the two in order to remain side by side but next to the person we would be working with. Trying to keep the perverted thoughts that were fighting their way into my mind I tried to keep my attention on Evan as he begun to speak.

"I'll skip the introduction and skip right to the point. Last week, after watching you four fighting together in pairs I can honestly say your teamwork is horrible. As Luna and Aura already know teamwork is the key to survival when working in pairs." He paused scanning each of us momentarily before continuing. "In order to achieve proper teamwork you will need to know how the other fights. But you will also need to trust the person you are working with. Today we will be working on the trust part by doing what you would call 'trust activities'."

"**You're kidding me right?" **I questioned with a bored look. At first I thought I would be able to let some steam off today by fighting Tyki, but oh no! Not today. Today I would be doing stupid trust activities instead.

"Couldn't we do something that seems at least a little more productive?" Luna suggested

"No, trust is important and what better way to do so then do training exorcises that involve you having to trust your partner?" Luna and I grumbled in response reluctant to do anything of the sort. But I suppose we have no choice we did basically sign up for this after all.

"Well what is our first activity?" Tyki inquired.

"First we are going to do the classic one where the first person falls back into the others arms catching them before they hit the ground. However because it's you guys and none of you could be classified as 'normal' when it comes to human standards we're going to give it a twist." Just as Evan had finished explaining a platform seemingly raised out of the ground adding a massive height difference from where we are standing.

"Instead person A will be standing on top of that platform with their backs turned to the edge. Trusting that the other will prevent you from falling one way or another, WITHOUT causing the other harm, I want the first person to step off the edge. And of course you will also be blindfolded. Aura, Luna who two will climb up first to start us off, there should be blindfolds already up there" He smiled

_Is Evan INSANE, he wants us to jump of this thing and trust that those two highly attractive but, just as equally stupid guys will catch us?_ I thought reaching the top of the small cliff like structure. _And where the HELL did Evan get the materials to build this crazy training room to begin with? _

Standing at the edge looking down we were easily at least three stories above the ground. But if that wasn't enough, while we were climbing up more odd structures rose up from the ground. Over in the far right corner there was a climbing wall, over to the left of that an obstacle course, in the center of the room was some more platforms, not as high as the one we are one now but high enough to tell the difference.

Despite all that we hesitantly tied the blindfolds around our eyes as instructed blocking any bit of light from breaking through. Also following instructions we turned around awaiting the cue from Evan that the others were ready. Receiving the a-okay I paused for a moment unsure if Tyki would actually both to catch me or not. Taking a deep breath in I decided that the worst thing that could happen is a sprained ankle of something similar to it. Finally taking the step back the last thought that crossed my mind was a worry for Luna, my legs are fine but hers is still healing meaning it would be big trouble if Cross failed to catch her. But before I could finish my thought my stomach lurched into my throat as the sensation of falling became evident.

Surprisingly Tyki caught me only seconds after I began falling eliminating that feeling completely. Shocked I removed the headband from my eyes. Instinctively I glanced back at Luna to see if she was alright. Thankfully Cross also managed to catch her not to long after falling. But why was I still suspended in mid-air? Carrying me bridal style Tyki began lowering us down to the ground.

"**What the hell"**

"You seem surprised"

"**Why would I be? We're freaking hovering in mid-air"**

"It's one of my powers as a Noah" Tyki smiled as we reached the ground and gently placed me on it.

_Noah powers? I know that they each have different abilities, he told me this before but I never actually saw them in action before. Well at least I don't think I have._

~Luna's POV~

What we saw when entering the training room made it rather hard to concentrate on what Evan was telling us. But come on, who would be able to do so with that sort of sight standing right next to you! It only got worse as I stepped off the ledge. At first all I heard was a couple gun shots. Then just as I thought he might just let me fall I was caught gently by large course hands that forcibly pressed me against a warm and well toned chest. Ripping the blind fold off I was surprised to see that we weren't as close to the ground as I thought. Instead I had only fallen at the most a couple feet. I looked at the wall to see he had blasted holes in it big enough for someone to walk in.

Sighing in relief I went limp as I tried to catch my breath. Sure I knew that if Cross didn't catch me Evan would but still. It was rather nerve racking having to rely on someone you don't necessarily trust with your life.

"Thought you'd fall?" Cross inquired, eyebrow raised.

"Well it's not like I knew you would actually both with it or not. I would have survived so you could have decided to let me fall."

"I refuse to get myself dirty. However I can't let a pretty woman like you fall" His smile was a mixture between cocky and flirtatious.

When we reached the ground Cross put me down. But for some strange reason I felt a little sad which confused me greatly. Why would I feel sad about something like that? In attempt to ignore the confusing thoughts that were trying to worm their way into my head I looked to see if Aura was okay. Still standing in the air Tyki was holding my shocked looking sister against him bridal style. Thankfully besides that she looked like she was okay. And obviously she had to be because it looked as though she was panicking to see if I was okay.

It appeared my suspicion was right. The instant she saw I was alright she relaxed letting out a large sigh before questioning Tyki. Knowing she was okay I went back to trying to calm myself down. The adrenaline rush from the fall was exhilarating even if it was only for a short time. Unfortunately as soon as Aura and Tyki walked over to us Evan was already telling us that it would be the guys to go up this time and take the fall. This seemed to irate Cross for a number of reasons. Starting off with the fact that he had to put his precious appearance and safely on the line, and then going on to how he didn't want to be saved by a girl because it was supposed to be the other way around.

But none the less Evan managed to persuade him that it was for the best. Still looking displeased Cross and Tyki made their way up the platform just as we did. Just as they jumped off I raised my arm into the air shouting a quick phrase to activate my wind magic. As it rushed past my new partner his hair flared our in all directions looking like a sea of red wine. Quickly shaking my head free of those thoughts I allowed the air to grasp his arms and legs gently lowering him to the ground. Curious and worried on the choice that Aura made I glanced over in her direction. Thankfully she had decided against letting Tyki fall. Aura also took a quick root out and used her magic to break his fall. However instead of wind she used the element of darkness, her second strongest element, to create a solid plate under his feet lowering him down to safety.

Evan walked over to us giving us our next instructions. "For the next trust exorcise we're going to head over to the climbing wall. When we get there the guys will hook up the electronic devices on their arms and legs and will also once again put on a blindfold."

"**What's with all the fucking blind folds?" **

"Well it's not much of a test if you can see what to do is it?" He teased, trying to lighten up the mood between us.

"**Well what's our part then?"** Aura snapped causing Evan to flinch ever so slightly.

"We two will be directing them up the climbing wall. The blue coloured grip holds are the ones that are safe to grab, where as the red ones will activate the electric shockers attached to the one climbing send electrical currents through the body. Make sure that they stay away from the red and keep on the blue."

Not giving any of us time to argue we were stationed at the wall already giving the others directions up the wall. At first just hearing what we had to do didn't seem that hard but it was wrong to assume that. As it was for all the others, every single one, no matter how simple it seemed it always came back and proved us wrong. But I will admit having to do this really does make you have to trust them. If you didn't all sorts of things could go wrong.

~Aura's POV~

Things have gone the same way at each 'station' we went to. One of us would put bandanas over our eyes and the other would give directions. At each one we did however the risk increased. So instead of just falling from a large height like the first one you would actually end up with some sort of major wound. Knowing that obviously we didn't want to mess up, well maybe I wanted to but in turn I know something worse would happen if I did, either that or Tyki would get me back somehow.

Thankfully though things were now over and all of were leaving the room to go do our own things. Or at least we were leaving the room to go do our own things.

"Before you all go there is one more thing." Evan paused to reach into his pocket and before any of us knew what was going on I was handcuffed to Tyki and Luna was handcuffed to Cross. "For the next week as part of the training you'll be spending every moment with your partner getting to know one another."

With a carefree face and his usual goofy grin Evan explained the purpose behind the handcuffs a little too cheerfully if you ask me. It appeared he was more then happy to send us through hell. "Well what about need privacy! Sure you don't expect us to get changed, shower, or anything like that with them there!" Luna panicked at the thought.

"Of course not! If you look down at the handcuffs you'll see that I modified them."

What he was saying is true. Now that we looked you could tell that he made these for the very purpose of torturing us. The chain which we are lead to believe is normally a few inches is now at least four feet long giving us just enough length that we can go to the bathroom, shower, change, and anything else we desire to do privately. Going further into the inspection I started to tug at the chain and the handcuffs.

It wasn't just the length he modified, he basically remade them entirely. This metal is one from Alskar and is one of the strongest you can get; Luna and I can't even leave a dent in this metal, even with magic. If other humans were to get their hands on this type of metal they would find that it exceeds their level ten hardness.*Not only that he went as far as to seal the key hole with the same type of magic that was on the notebook we found last week. Meaning Evan is really serious about us being stuck together until the training is done, otherwise he wouldn't have gone to such lengths for just a pair of handcuffs. Then again I don't really feel like I know what he would do anymore.

~FF~

Luna and I were lying side by side in our new room. Our 'partners' were sitting on the opposite side kindly giving us some time to talk amongst ourselves.

"**Well this is shit" **I bluntly, but quietly state the instant we got comfortable

"Definitely not the most favourable situation ever" Luna sighed in response.

"**Well what are we going to do? Surely we aren't going to allow them into the joining ritual."**

"I think doing that would be unwise. Especially if they tell Evan or Fath-"Luna cut herself off "I mean Ekon"

It wasn't hard to tell that what had happened a few days ago was still bothering Luna. Not that I'm one to talk I'm still not wanting to accept what we were told recently.

"**But it's not like we have any other room besides this one to do it in. The bathroom would be way too small. "**

"It may be too small but I think it's our only option. Besides even if we kicked them out of the room they would be right up against the door and we still wouldn't be in the center of the room. We'll just have to try to work with it, make the casting circle smaller then we normally would. And instead of sitting in the circle we'll most likely have to stand."

"**This is really troublesome." **I groaned annoyed with how things have turned out. Luna only nodded in response. **"We'll need to do it when those two aren't aware of it though, it will only cause them to ask questions and be even more annoying."**

And so it is settled. Tonight we will stay up late and wait for them to fall asleep. When they do we will go into the bathroom to do the joining spell. So while we waited for them to sleep we arranged our room in a way that blocked off us from them. Taking one of the blankets we attached it to the right corner of the wall and dragged the dresser over to extend the sheet over it creating a tent like structure. And with Cross being the baby he was he refused to sleep on the floor or with Tyki because 'he will share a bed only with a beautiful woman.' Or so he said

But in return for giving him the mattress we got the two of the blankets for a little bit of extra padding. Not that it really matters considering we've slept outside a thousand times with no blankets or pillows before. That took place of three sleeping places which meant Tyki was left. Tyki and Cross already said hell no to sharing a bed and there is no way in hell we're letting him stay in our makeshift tent. Instead Luna came up with the brilliant idea of sewing another two sheets that were stored in our room together and create a hammock for him to sleep in.

Now all that we have to worry about for the next few days is doing the joining spell, trust activities and training and dealing with the two guys we are currently handcuffed to.


	20. Wait, What? Chapter 15

Alright, I'm TRYING to be good and to get my chapters out every week again. I'm hoping that once I get back into the swing of being in school I'll be able to have an easier time doing so :D  
Either way I apologize for neglecting to update. And that this chapter isn't that long. I didn't know what to do with it exactly. I'm just trying to build up to a certain point right now.

But anyways, ~ this is another sort of 'bonding' chapter. Mostly if not all of it I plan to be in Aura's POV and the next one will be mostly in Luna's POV.

~Aura's POV~

I woke up earlier then everyone else. Why? Because I somehow managed to get myself tangled in the chains connecting me with Tyki. Slowly I began to un-wrapped the chains from around my torso, careful not to wake anyone that was still in a deep slumber. Afterwards I surprisingly got into the bathroom with a decent amount of room to move around allowing me to freely get along with my daily routine.

Just as I was getting dressed after my shower I felt the last little bit of tension removed from the chains signalling to me that Tyki was awake now as well. Quickly I tugged my shirt on, grabbing the ribbons that he gave me and left the bathroom.

"I see you woke up early" Tyki said running his hand through his black curls, attempting to smooth back the bed head hairdo he had going on. The angle at which complemented his bare chest.

"**That's because the stupid chains were attacking me in my sleep. And I wanted to get some extra training in before everyone else"**

"Don't you need me to tag along in order to do that?" He smiled teasingly walking closer towards me until we were standing almost nose to nose...well nose to chest considering how tall he was compared to me.

_Why the hell is he so close! No, better yet, why the hell is my heart racing so quickly!_

"**Che, I was hoping you would stay asleep so that I could drag your sorry ass down the hallway myself!"** I harshly whispered spinning around and walking to the door being careful not to wake anyone up.

"Well hold up now." Tyki tugged on the chain a bit preventing me from moving forward. "I'd like to get dressed as well if you don't mind" While saying this he dropped the chain allowing the slack between the two cuffs return as he got dressed.

"Alright, we can go now" I turned around seeing Tyki was wearing the same outfit from yesterday showing off his toned chest. A blush started forming across my cheeks a stormed out of the room with him following close behind.

~Time skip~

At this time of day there wasn't anyone up just yet so we got to the training arena fairly quickly. The room however wasn't as elaborate as it had been yesterday. All the 'trust building' activity stations had been brought down leaving nothing but bare walls and several barrels/shelves of weapons.

Without thinking I left my daggers behind in the room so I was left with no choice but to choose from the second rate ones provided. After digging through the weapons I finally managed to find something that was semi-suitable. Tyki was lucky as he didn't need to search for a weapon. Well technically neither did I but I prefer being able to work with one.

I began looking at the weapon shinning the blade in the light so I could get a glimpse of Tyki through the reflection. Staring silently at him through the blade watching as he stood there calmly with his arms gently hanging by his side, I grinned brining the weapon down to my side, spinning it in the palm of my hand testing the balance. Gripping the hilt I spun around charging at the unexpected Tyki slashing at his chest just missing my target as he jumped backwards.

"I see. So that's what you have in mind for training" He laughed as if I had said something funny. Staring intently not bothering to respond with words I charged at him again slashing in ever possible direction as he calmly dodged each attack threw at him.

After a few minutes of having me attacking he changed the course of the fight taking a turn to start attacking me. Closely examining his every move I noticed the purple glow in the palm of his hand as he aimed at my heart. Doing a tuck and roll off to the side I successfully dodged his attack. However, I barely had time to block his foot that was flying at my head as I turned around. Gripping his foot I lifted it above my head knocking him off balance, taking advantage of the situation I punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him momentarily.

Laughing he regained his breath before he charged at me this time instead. This sort of pattern went on for awhile. I'd attack him a couple times getting in a hit or two and then he would suddenly take a turn to be on the offensive side. During my turn though I forgot about the chain connecting the two of us, that is until I managed to get a right jab just below the ribs with a force that sent him flying backwards. Unfortunately I went flying as well hitting into him not long after he had hit the wall. Standing there trying to regain our breaths I failed to notice right away the position we were in.

Tyki was leaned against the wall sweaty and with no shirt holding me up so I wouldn't fall. And I was my hands resting on his chest as the rest of me was pressed against it breathing heavily from the sudden shock of flying forward. If anyone were to walk in at this point it would have be embarrassing beyond anything else that has happened in my life so far. Realizing what was happening I jumped backwards only to get my foot wrapped up in the chain causing me to fall. Tyki noticing reached forward to catch me before I fell.

_Honestly, these chains must have something against me_ I thought rubbing the back of my head as I opened my eyes to see the face of Tyki dangerously close to mine. Tyki with all his brilliance had only managed to fall down as well and was now currently straddling my waist with his left by my head and his right gripping my wrist down by my waist. I froze.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked still not backing his face away from mine. I only stared with my eyes wide.

_Very smooth _I commented against myself as I stared into his golden eyes. Actually now that I think about it they are rather mesmerizing. It felt as though I was being dragged into a different world right there and the deeper I looked the deeper I wanted to explore this new world.

_NO! _I screamed inwardly. Snapping out of the trance I shoved Tyki off of me shaking my head clear of all those thoughts.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked thinking my actions were because I had hit my head on the ground.

"**I'm fine!" **I replied annoyed with myself

Standing up I walked to where I had dropped the dagger and picked it up. Throwing it I embedded it in the wall and took a fighting stance once again.

"We're still going to spar?"

"**Yes! This time I'm using magic so bring it!"**

Obliging to my request/order he stood up going into a fighting stance that seemed rather familiar. Looking closer I realized that it was the same stance Evan uses when he fights.

_So that's what they were doing earlier yesterday. Evan was teaching them to use magic._

One may think that a stance was just a stance but in the earlier years Evan discovered something that changed the way most people used magic. And that was the ancient fighting style used by our previous ancestors. Well I guess they aren't OUR ancestors, just the human's from Alskar. But anyways, the stance was said to strengthen ones magical ability. I can't remember how but I think it had something to do with it being able to flow more easily through the body.

This time I waited patiently for Tyki to make the first move.

I was right, it WAS that stance. Tyki sent a blade of air at me managing to slice my arm slightly.

_What element is he most comfortable with?_

I began throwing fire balls at him I jumped back as far as the chains on my wrist would let me and began throwing stronger magic attacks at him.

~FF~

It had been several hours since the fight started. I found out that Tyki is most combatable with water magic. The opposite of my strongest, main element fire, but if he can use water as well as he does than the chances that he can also use the sub-element ice is also quite high. I wonder if he knows that yet and just decided not to use it or is still clueless on the concept of magic.

_Either way I will admit I am slightly impressed. This is the first time someone who isn't Luna, Evan, or Ekon has kept up with my training. Actually I'm really surprised we have gone at this for several hours but he is still keeping up as if it is nothing. _

Getting lost in my thoughts I didn't notice a sneak attack that Tyki planned. He charged at me wind magic activated but went right through me! Before I could comprehend what had happened he sent a large guts of wind at my back slicing it and sending me flying face first into the ground. I stayed there lying on the ground in shock. No human has gotten a hit on my like that in a long time. After a few more seconds of lying on the ground I sat up rubbing my nose that had nearly broke from the impact. Tyki came rushing forward; not that he was that far away to begin with but decided to run none the less.

"Are you okay?"

"**You keep asking me that as if I'm going to break easily or something" **I mumbled.

"Well it would be terrible if you did" Tyki said smiling.

I made the mistake of looking in his eyes again. It was almost instant; the pain in my nose seemed to wash away as did the slight stinging in my back telling me it had cut through at least the first layer of skin. It appeared as though he was genuinely concerned that I was hurt. A feeling of trust and...something else began to emerge brining me out of a stupid delusion. There is no way anyone is capable to being trusted! I've been betrayed one too many times. I can't go having feelings like that.

_What the hell was I thinking? I'm not someone who can just go getting involved in something like that. Remember, you're an assassin on a mission, you have learned again that you can't trust any one and he is no different. The only one that deserves your trust is Luna! The only one worth any feelings is Luna. Wait...what thoughts and feelings can't I go having? Why would I even be having them in the first place? _

I groaned inwardly cursing myself with every fibber of my being.

_Please don't tell me I've actually started to like this idiot._


	21. Maybe It Would Be Okay Chapter 16

As promised I am trying to get it out every Sunday again!

So this one as you'll notice if you read it, it's going to be in Luna's POV this time. I'm thinking in the next two chapters (after this one) I'll skip the days of training and get to where I want to by then!

So let the story start!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

~Luna's POV~

I opened my eyes blinking rapidly before realizing I was awake. Groaning in complaint I rolled over to my side trying to fall back to sleep, the sound of the bird's early morning song playing softly in the background. Finding I was rather cold I went to grab some more blankets from Aura. Discovering she wasn't there though I sat up looking around the room with half opened eyes. Besides a snoring Cross on the bed and I the room was void of any living being. Glancing over where she should have been sleeping I found I jumbled up pile of blankets lying on the floor by the wall.

_Typical_ I thought. Aura never was good at making the bed or folding things. She usually just ended up throwing things on the floor and left them where they landed until it was needed.

Standing up yawning I stood up stretch my arms above me head. I went over to where Cross was resting, rubbing the remains of sleep from my tired eyes. Reaching the bed I stared down at the red head that lying there shirtless with one arm behind is head and the other grasping the edge of the blanket as though someone was going to snatch it away from him. In the morning light he almost seemed to glow in a god like manner.

Catching myself staring I shook my head clean of all those perverted thoughts that wormed their way into my mind. Although while continuing my way to the dresser I couldn't help but sneak one more glance at the sleeping beauty. Smiling to myself as I dug through the dresser drawer I grabbed a sapphire blue shirt with three quarter sleeves, under garments, and some plain gray jogging pants. Cross may be sleeping but the odds of him waking up while I'm changing are unknown so I figured it was best if I just silently made my way to the bathroom.

Turns out I made the right decision as when I came out the of the bathroom the said male was sitting on up the bed, legs tangled in the blankets with one arm behind him supporting his weight, the other one running through the tangled mess of red locks, once again managing to somehow look even more attractive than before. The birds had also stopped singing, as if they also took notice of the highly attractive scene before them and couldn't help but watch in awe.

"That's a shame" Cross said smirking slightly.

"What is?" I asked

"Well when I heard you going through the drawers looking for clothes I thought I'd get a nice view" He replied scanning me with his eyes.

Fighting a blush I glared at him in a playful manner before turning around. "Not a chance." I listened as Cross stood up from the bed making his way here.

"See, that's what I meant by it being a shame" He whispered in my ear.

He is so lucky Aura isn't here right now. "Could you just get dressed please?" I mumbled calming my heart. Grunting in response he did as I asked.

"So where are you intending to go?" Cross asked now bored.

"I want to go get some food and then go find my sister if she isn't in the cafeteria"

"Why would you want to find you sister when you have my company?"

Ignoring him I made my way out the door, I wasn't going to stop and wait. I'd drag him if I had to. Since we learned the truth from everyone neither Aura nor I have had anything to do with anyone else. At the moment she was the only one I was truly comfortable being around. Although I suppose I'll have to learn to deal with the company of this man considering we will be partners from now on. I was still unsure of how things were going to work. I've never fought with anyone besides Aura...not counting that one time a couple weeks ago in the forest.

We finally made out way to the cafeteria. But there was no sign of Tyki and Aura. Heading to the front counter where the waiter was standing nervous and scared beyond belief at my presence.

"Wha-What can I get-get for you?" He took a gulp of air.

"I'll take the most expensive thing on the menu." Cross stated quickly.

Thinking for a moment I finally replied " I'll take the eggs and bacon please...make that three orders of it, a side of toast and hash browns as well please" I mumbled looking above the man but appearing to be looking at him.

"Ye-YES!" The wait squeaked out in an abnormally high pitched voice before turning around to prepare the order.

"All of that for yourself?" Cross looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"No, the two orders with hash browns and toast is for Aura. Her side of the bed was still slightly warm meaning she didn't leave to long ago. And she isn't here like she normally would be so it's obvious she hasn't eaten yet" I stated still blankly staring in the same direction.

"Ah"

A few minutes later the waiter came with our orders placed on three separate trays. "Thank y-you for coming" He stuttered fearfully. Taking the trays without further conversation Cross and I went over to the only empty table in the dinning hall where we continued to eat in silence. Well. I ate in silence, Cross was complaining about how they don't have good enough alcohol in this place and several other things I wasn't really paying attention to. At the moment I was feeling to uncomfortable with all the negative stares I was receiving. Although Cross didn't seem to notice, or at least it didn't seem like it.

It was right about then when some who worked up the guts walked over slamming his foot down on the seat startling me out of my la-la land. Looking up shocked at what had happened I saw what looked like a finder standing with one foot on the seat leaning forward slightly with a finger pointed in my direction.

"You!" He started off with pausing as though thinking what to say or if he should say what he was going to. "Why the hell are you even bothering to stay here? You're no different than the monsters that have invaded our world! In fact your the exact same as them! You're nothing more than a low life monster!"

I couldn't find the will to reply. I just sat there staring at him with pained eyes. It's been a while since someone has called me a monster.

"You're a devil yourself and yet you claim to be on our side!" the unknown finder began making large gestures towards everyone in the room. "Do you think we're stupid? With the same blood running through your body you probably want to wish us death like they do! And don't even think about trying to say otherwise like 'you never knew' or shit like that! It was probably some secret mission that you and your sister were given when you were younger!"

What would Aura do in this sort of situation? She would most likely put the finder in his place with out hesitation. I want to do that as well...not Luna, stay clam, reacting will only make it worse.

"You were probably told to go to that world you call your 'home world' as an undercover spy and kill everyone when you get the chance! You just use that 'sad' story about your past as a way to get people to trust you!"

Stay calm Luna, stay calm. I began telling myself over and over again. Oh god, please make it stop, please someone make it stop. I thought eyes beginning to water. Why does this always happen to us? We haven't done anything wrong!

The finder was now standing fully on the table screaming down at me. "So when are you going to admit it you fucking devil! We all know what you truly want so just admit it!"

I clenched my hands into tight fists gripping the fabric of my pants and shut my eyes tightly looking down at the table trying to block out the man and his accusations.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" he screeched on the top of his lungs.

There was movement from besides me as the whole room fell silent. Looking up quickly I saw Cross standing up grasping the cuff of the finder's uniform. "Why don't you go asking yourself that?" The look on Cross' face was rather frightening. Even Aura's angry expression wouldn't be able to win in a contest against his.

Abruptly Cross tossed the man to the ground on the other side of the table. "Has she done anything to cause you all to make that assumption! She has fought against these things for years saving who knows how many lives. And yet here you are accusing her of something you have no proof for even though she herself chose to stay and help save OUR world."

I haven't known Cross for long but from the stories I've heard and from how I've seen him. This is something that is really shocking. I would have thought this would only happen if someone were to dirty his clothing or something. But he's actually...defending me? No one has ever done that besides Evan, Ekon, and Aura, although she doesn't count because we defend each other all the time.

"What do you think your doing!" The finder stood up furious that he had been made out a fool. "How can you defend a monstrosity like that? It's obvious she has you under some sort of magic, voodoo, hex thing!" I flinched at that comment.

"The only monstrosities I see are people like you who claim to be human and yet have lost all sense of humanity! There are no magic spells, voodoo powers, or hexes that are keeping me where they are. Besides whom do you think you are talking to? I am a General and you are a finder learn your place!"

Okay, THAT seems typical of him to say. Always looking to get respect even, when he doesn't really deserve it, although I think he does at the moment. This sort of thing is very out of character for him. But, I am happy that someone answered my silent plea.

The finder stood there flabbergasted at what Cross had just said. It looked as though Cross wasn't finished yet as he went to go yell some more things at the man who was now sitting, sprawled out on the floor. Stopping Cross I grabbed his hand as I stood up.

Smiling I told him "It's alright. Thank you for defending me like that. But I think that's enough. I've lost my appetite now anyways and you're done so we should just leave now." 

Cross stared at me before looking at the man trembling on the floor as he came to realize who he had just been fighting with. "You're right. This pathetic idiot isn't worth the trouble anyways." He said finally, grabbing Aura's tray of food for me. Relieved everything stopped I happily obliged as I followed behind Cross going his pace as we left the dinning hall leaving a bunch of blubbering fools behind us.

"You owe me for that" Cross stated grinning widely at me as soon as the doors closed behind us.

"Eh?" My eyes went wide as I started at him in disbelief. He came to my rescue...only so he could get a reward?

"I know what you're thinking and no, I didn't. That idiot pissed me off plain and simple. I was thinking just now on how I came to your rescue like that I should get some sort of reward from you to show your appreciation. Like in the stories we are told when we are little." His grin only seemed to grow wider with each word he said. He leaned down so he was face to face with me, still grinning.

"Ermmm...I've never read any of those stories before. So I don't know how they go" I stated leaning backwards slightly.

"Well the princess always gives the knight a kiss as a reward for saving her." If it was even possible his grin widened even more.

"o-oh" I squeaked.

"So, do I get a reward or what?"

Closing my eyes I quickly leaned forward pressing my lips against his check nervously and gently, a large blush forming over my face as I backed away a few seconds later.

"That's it?" Cross stated disappointed

"Tha-that wasn't a life or death situation! By 'saving' the princess the knight would generally be saving her from some evil doer that meant harm. That much I do know! So-So there for because it wasn't life or death that is all you get! And-and yeah!" I began to ramble on embarrassed to a whole new level I never thought possible. Cross just stared at me amused as I tried to explain, my blush only worsening the longer he looked at me.

_He's just teasing me! But even though this is really embarrassing for me, maybe, just maybe, if it's him, it would be okay to get along with someone besides Aura. And maybe I will find that these feelings that I get around him are also okay to have. Meaning it would be okay for me to like him. _I thought as I stopped speaking staring at the ground.

"Well, let's get going to the training area shall we?" Cross asked still looking at me with that teasing stare telling me it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Nodding I grabbed the tray from him so I could carry it myself and began to power walk towards the training room. I stopped at the corner to see if he was still following as the chain tugged a little bit. Sure enough he was following but at a very slow pace as he smirked. Grasping the chain he pulled on it making me stumble forward, only just managing to remain holding the food as he caught me before I completely fell.

"Looks like you owe me another reward there Moon Princess~"

Blushing again I looked up quickly giving him another peck on the cheek before spinning around walking slower this time, grinning to myself.

_Yeah, maybe it would be okay for me to accept these feelings. Maybe it would be okay for me to fall for someone, even if it is just this once. _


End file.
